<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guided by the Strings of Fate by Cayenne_Avocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167140">Guided by the Strings of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayenne_Avocado/pseuds/Cayenne_Avocado'>Cayenne_Avocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bunch of random shit, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, a place to put my varigo junk, cross posted from tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayenne_Avocado/pseuds/Cayenne_Avocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for me to dump all of my varigo one shots!!! Additional warnings in author’s notes since each shot varies widely!!! Cross posted from my tumblr cayenneavocado!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deep Fried Cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t sure when it started, scratch that, he knew exactly when it started, but then it was just an admiration for a thing of beauty. He was his enemy, he couldn’t catch feelings. That didn’t mean he couldn’t indulge in some playful banter. And he certainly wasn’t going to deny that his fellow alchemist wasn’t the most brilliant person he’d ever met, besides himself of course. These were all things he could handle, from a distance, so when he switched sides they became increasingly more challenging to deal with. And that was exactly how he found himself pacing outside of Varian’s tent, at war with himself if he should could confess his feelings or not. On one hand it would take a lot of stress off of him, he might actually get to be more like himself again instead of the flustered mess he became as of late whenever he was in Varian’s presence. If the others had noticed they were certainly kind enough not to say anything. On the other hand it wasn’t exactly fair to Varian. He had a lot on his plate at the moment, being on a quest to reunite with his mom and all. He really didn’t need him to dump his feelings on top of that too. It wouldn’t be fair to Varian. He hated that he was even thinking of Varian’s feelings and well-being. It showed how far he’d let himself fall. He sighed stepping away from the tent, deciding to leave this battle for another day. He’d lost count of how many times he’d put off having this conversation. Apparently fate had different plans. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The flap to the tent opened, revealing a very tired looking Varian. His shoulders were slumped forward, although Ruddiger didn’t seem to mind still asleep around them. His googles were pushed up into his hair and by the way strands of his hair stuck out haphazardly he knew they had only recently been shoved into their position. The younger alchemist startled slightly upon seeing him, a lazy half smile tugging at one corner of his lips, and giving him a small wave. “Hey, Hugo.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Hugo responded simply, not quite trusting himself to say more. His face was red enough as it was, he didn’t want to risk embarrassing himself further. He just hoped Varian hadn’t noticed. Apparently luck also hated him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you feeling okay?” Varian asked, giving him no time to respond before pulling his glove off and pressing the back of his bare hand to the older male’s forehead. Which in turn did nothing but increase the redness of his face. Hugo grabbed Varian’s wrist, opening his mouth to respond, only to be completely taken with how perfectly his fingers encompassed Varian’s wrist. He ran his thumb over the soft flesh, if Varian noticed he didn’t say anything, just waved his other hand in front of his face. “Earth to Hugo, you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again he was at a loss for words. He honestly didn’t think his face could get any redder, but he was wrong. He threw all caution and concerns to the wind upon feeling Varian’s pulse quicken under his touch. Logically it was probably due to concern for him, since he still hadn’t provided an answer to anything. It didn’t matter to him in the moment, for once he wasn’t going to listen to logic. Logic had gotten him involved in crime, listening to his heart had led him to Varian, and that was shaping up to be the best decision he ever made. So he made a decision with his heart, tightening his grip slightly around Varian’s wrist. “We need to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, yeah. What abo-“ Varian’s question died on his lips as he was pulled back into the tent, worry etched into his features. Ruddiger apparently had enough and jumped off Varian’s shoulders, scurrying out of the tent probably to beg for scraps from the others. Hugo pushes his glasses further up his nose, trying to gather his thoughts. He could still back out of this, he could easily make up some lame excuse as to why they needed to talk, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie to Varian anymore consequences be damned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to listen to me, and no interruptions.” Hugo demanded, his tone harsher than he’d have liked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t you the one who usually interrupts?” Varian teased, raising an eyebrow, a teasing smile on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-that’s an interruption.” Hugo hated the way he stuttered. It was so unlike him. Although he was rarely himself around Varian, or perhaps he was more himself. He didn’t know and it was driving him insane. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Touché.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Varian!” He cursed the way his name glided off his tongue, like it was meant solely for him to speak it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry!” Varian quickly apologized, eyes darting briefly to where his wrist was still trapped in the other’s grasp. Hugo shot him an incredulous look. “Okay, okay. I’ll shut up now, promise.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo took a deep breath. He really, really, hadn’t thought this through. His confession lacked his usual flair, the words just flying out of his mouth before he could take them back. “I like you, Varian.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian beamed and for a second his heart soared. “I like you too! We’re friends, aren’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that reality came crashing down on him. Maybe he should have taken it as a hint, but he was stubborn, refusing to accept defeat so easily. “No-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No? Oh.” Varian’s face deflated, shoulders sagging again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! That’s not- if you’d let me finish. I-“ Hugo couldn’t believe the stammering mess he’d become in a matter of seconds. But his words were failing him and he was quickly losing control of the situation, and Varian doing that adorable little head tilt he did when he didn’t quite grasp something did not help matters in the slightest. So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He tugged Varian’s wrist, pulling him flush against him. He gave the younger alchemist no time to respond before crashing his lips against his. The kiss lacked all the finesse he had wanted it to, but it got the point across and there was no way for Varian to misinterpret it’s meaning. He pulled back almost as quickly as he had initiated the kiss, staring into Varian’s wide blue eyes. There was an emotion behind them he couldn’t quite grasp. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo dropped his wrist, taking a step back. “I’m sorry.“ And now he was apologizing, another thing he didn’t do, the exception always being Varian. He couldn’t say anything else, he needed a reaction, a rejection, anything. But Varian just stared, that same unreadable expression on his face. “Just forget this happened.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hugo.” Varian started, and he listened because his name coming out of Varian’s mouth sounded just as heavenly as his felt rolling off his tongue. He didn’t get to respond this time as Varian closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into another kiss. This one was sweeter, gentler, and everything he imagined their first would be, not the mess he had initiated. His hands quickly found Varian’s waist, pulling him closer. Varian broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. “I like you too.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo laughed, pecking his lips. Maybe he should listen to his heart more often. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sharp Cheddar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo draped his arm across his face, trying to block out the sun that streamed in from the window. He was normally a morning person but he had submitted his last project for the semester and thought he deserved to sleep in a little bit. He rolled over, fully intending to pull his boyfriend into his arms only to be met with an empty bed. He groaned sitting up and shoving his glasses onto his face. A deep frown settled into his features noticing that Varian’s side was still made up. He shook his head, the idiot probably fell asleep in their lab again. He kicked the blankets off with the sole goal of dragging Varian to bed and ordering in. The semester had been stressful for both of them. Quite frankly he was surprised their relationship survived. Their relationship had been fairly new at the start of the semester, having been in the same dorm room the previous. They had been at each other’s throats then, until one particularly explosive argument ended in an equally explosive make out session. From there they started an actual relationship deciding to move in together off campus. Varian had insisted on getting a two bedroom apartment, claiming that he would be sleeping in his own room. That lasted two weeks and now the second bedroom was used as a lab space now, so it wasn’t a total loss. And they worked on opposite schedules so they both had time in the lab. They had learned very quickly that working together would lead to arguments, and that almost led to breaking up. Although once the fight was resolved it led to making up, which he quite enjoyed. But they had been doing too much of that lately, he was looking forward to having a relaxing few weeks of peace as they prepared for the next semester. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He padded across the room, not bothering to check his phone, the only person he wanted to talk to was in the same place as him anyways. He opened the door, surprised to see Varian in the kitchen. He had his back turned to him, various sand which ingredients spread about on their island. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you too, Dad. Okay, I will. Bye.” Varian said, hanging up his phone and slamming it onto the counter next to him. His shoulders were hunched up to his ears and Hugo kissed any ideas of having a relaxing day goodbye. Varian’s dad was another major source of their arguments. He did not approve of their relationship in the slightest, always saying that Varian deserved better, could do better. Was he right? Absolutely, but he had a habit of taking things he didn’t deserve and he had no intentions of letting Varian go without a fight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made his way over to the smaller male. He still might be able to salvage this. He wrapped his arms around his middle, placing a kiss to Varian’s cheek and trailing down to his shoulder. “Good morning.” He was testing the waters, trying to gauge where Varian’s mindset was at. He was always on edge whenever he spoke to his dad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s afternoon. You slept in.” Varian said simply, only relaxing slightly in his touch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” He replied, although he really hadn’t expected to sleep in that long. “Did you sleep at all?” Despite keeping his tone light, Varian shot him a warning glare over his shoulder. Hugo sighed as Varian escaped his grip, pulling a butter knife from the drawer. He pushed himself onto the island, watching with concern as Varian put the sand which together a little too roughly. “What did he say this time?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian slammed the knife down on the table, bangs covering his eyes as he hunched over the counter. “Same thing as last time. Same thing as every time. I just can’t do this anymore, Hugh.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to pull Varian into his arms, rub soothing circles on his back, and let him cry his eyes out. Instead he got defensive, he wasn’t even sure why. Maybe it was the fear that he might actually lose Varian this time. “Do what, exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This! The fighting with you and my dad! It needs to stop.” Varian yelled, looking up at him with desperate, pleading eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Then tell him! This isn’t my fault. I’ve tried talking to him but he doesn’t want to hear it. You can’t blame me for this!” Hugo argued, letting his anger cloud his judgement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m not-“ Varian started, frustrated tears welling in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you are! You always get like this when you talk to him! You-you let him brainwash you!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He doesn’t brainwash me! Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo had a retort ready on his tongue. It died when Varian deflated, tears falling in steady drops. He hated when Varian cried and it absolutely broke his heart when he was the one that caused it. “Var-“ He tried reaching out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian backed away, out of his reach. “Maybe he was right. Maybe we moved to fast. I don’t even know what kind of cheese you like!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheese? What does that matter? I lo-“ He couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence, they hadn’t said those words yet and he didn’t want to say it like this. Not as a cop out in an argument, Varian deserved better than that, he was better than that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It matters because I feel like I don’t know you. I feel like you don’t know me. I don’t want him to be right, but I’m tired. I’m so tired, Hugo.” Hugo reached out again, desperate to keep Varian here, to keep him in his arms, but he slipped through his fingers like everything else that was good in his life. He didn’t know how long he sat there with the forgotten sandwich ingredients, eventually he had pulled himself together enough to move from his location. He wiped away a few of his stray tears. He wouldn’t accept defeat this easily. He would show Varian that they did know each other, and while his pride was his downfall he swallowed it and shot a quick text message to a number he didn’t even bother to save into his phone. It didn’t take long for him to get a reply. He quickly changed and jotted a quick note to Varian in case he came looking for him. Thankfully the meeting place wasn’t too far from his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to remind himself constantly that he was doing this for Varian to prevent himself from bolting from the pastel colored cat cafe. The blonde girl in front of him smiled kindly at the employee that handed her her drink and pastry. The foam cat on top of her coffee glaring into his soul, mocking him, with those beady foam eyes. His staring contest with the foam animal didn’t last long as Rapunzel dipped a piece of her pastry into the coffee, wiping the animal from existence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so glad you wanted to meet up.” She said, a bit too cheerily for his liking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not like I had a choice. I don’t have anyone to talk to about this.” Hugo responded, finally meeting her eyes. Normally he wouldn’t admit such a thing but he was feeling unusually vulnerable after the fight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, sorry.” She popped another piece of pastry into her mouth, taking a sip of her drink before continuing. “What happened this time?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We had another fight. He wants me to talk to Quirin.” He spat the name out. He had never gotten along with Varian’s dad no matter how hard he tried. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So talk to him. If Varian sees you’re trying to fix things he’ll be satisfied. All he wants is for you to try.” Rapunzel explained as if it were the easiest thing in the world. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that simple.” She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “Var thinks we don’t know each other.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then show him you do.” She replied, eyes narrowed with a fire he had only seen a handful of times. It’s what made Rapunzel more bearable than the rest of Varian’s friends, her unwillingness to back down or give up on anything or anyone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?” He asked, slumping forward in his chair, suddenly glad for their setting. No one he knew would dare set foot in this establishment and see the mess he was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, Eugene would probably suggest doing some big romantic gesture, but it’s all about the little things. The cupcakes he brings me when I’m sad, the extra paints he surprises me with on his way home from work, waking up early to get me coffee before I go into work. You know, things like that. They show you really care and know a person. Those mean more to me than any big gesture ever could.” Rapunzel explained, smiling as she lost herself in her memories. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So bring him a cupcake?” Hugo asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. You have to tailor it to you two. If you copy us it’ll just be an empty gesture. It has to come from the heart.” Rapunzel still had that stupid smile on her face, but he got the message. He stood an idea striking him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, thanks, I guess.” He said as an afterthought as he headed out the door, not sticking around to hear her excited squeal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was dark by the time he returned to the apartment, various bags in his arms. He struggled to get the key into the lock and get the door open but he eventually got it. It was dark inside, which meant that Varian was likely still in the lab. He placed the bags on the counter and switched on the lights, eyes going wide at the sight that met him. The room had a giant blanket and pillow fort in front of their TV, lights strung from the ceiling, but Varian was nowhere to be found. He smiled softly to himself, setting up his horde of food in the middle of the fort. He couldn’t believe that someone would go through so much effort for him. He didn’t get much done before the door opened again. He pulled Varian inside before he could even properly process that he was there, pressing him against the closed door and kissing him like his life depended on it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reluctantly pulled away. “You did all this for me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian nodded, still trying to catch his breath. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken out my anger on you. I-I know that this doesn’t make up for the things I said, but I hope it’s a start.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry too. You had a point about not knowing each other.” Hugo admitted, leading Varian to the fort. “So, I wanted to prove you wrong. It’s different food from all your favorite places.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian made his way around the feast. “You got gyros?” Hugo nodded. “But you hate them!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you don’t.” He said as way of explanation. “And.....” He shoved another tray into Varian’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A cheese platter?” Varian raised an eyebrow, biting his lip in a way that sent his heart fluttering. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup. I realized I don’t know what kind of cheese you like either. So, we’re going to try them all.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian beamed before lighting up as if he just realized something. He dug around in the bag he hadn’t noticed before and pulled something out, placing it in his hands. “Do you have any idea how hard this was to track down?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this?” He asked staring in awe at the small blue toy car in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. You said you always wanted one. It’s a little banged up, but we can repai-“ Hugo claimed Varian’s lips once again, relishing on how the other melted against him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s perfect. I love it.” He hesitated before deciding to speak his feelings. “I love you. I love you, Varian.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too. I-I love you so much. I’ll talk to my dad tomorrow. We’ll work this out.” Varian responded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no need. I already asked him to meet me tomorrow.” Hugo said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian’s eyes lit up. “What did I ever do to deserve you? I love you.” Varian laughed, the sound like music to his ears. “I could say that forever. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo laughed this time, the sound quickly swallowed by Varian tackling him to the ground lips pressed against his the entire way down. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bleu Cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight blood warning!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian’s heart felt like it might explode out of his chest. Granted he felt like that most times he was around Hugo, but he knew for a fact that was not what was causing it this time, despite Hugo’s hand being wound tightly around his wrist. They had barely managed to escape Donella’s goons, after quite a few close calls it seemed they’d finally lost them thanks to his sticky bombs and Hugo’s smoke bombs. Finally Hugo released his wrist, both doubling over to catch their breath. Luckily they had separated from Yong and Nuru to cover more ground in the large cave, he just hoped they also managed to avoid the fight. Once he had regained his breath sufficiently enough he pulled the taller male into a quick kiss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I almost thought we weren’t going to make it.” Varian laughed, watching as Hugo’s face flushed redder from the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to do that.” Hugo responded, crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We agreed we weren’t going to in front of Yong and Nuru.” Varian countered. And it was true, they had decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being, not wanting it to ruin the dynamic of the group when they were so close to fulfilling their mission. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In that case,” Hugo cupped his face pulling him into a deeper kiss. Varian tangled his fingers in his hair the best he could with Hugo’s ponytail in place. Hugo placed his hands on Varian’s sides pulling him closer to further deepen the kiss. A pain shot through Varian’s side, he involuntarily bit down on Hugo’s bottom lip pushing away hurriedly. He sucked in a harsh breath, now that he had been made aware of the injury and the adrenaline had worn off, his side throbbed in pain. He barely heard the string of curses Hugo let out, through the pain filled fog his mind now seemed to be entering. He pressed a hand to his side, vision blurring when he spotted his blood soaked hand. He had come leaps and bounds from fainting at the sight of blood, but the amount that coated his hand, the slight metallic taste that lingered on his tongue from accidentally biting Hugo, and the blood loss made him sway dangerously on his feet. Hugo steadied him before he could fall over completely. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Varian, I need you to focus on me. Do you remember what happened?” Hugo asked. Varian tried really hard to focus on what he was saying, but all he saw was the blood on his hand and the blood that had pooled on his lip. If he wasn’t nauseous before he certainly was now. He pushed Hugo aside just in time as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the cold floor of the cave. Varian couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. It was just his luck to get stabbed and vomit on his boyfriend’s shoes only a month after cementing their relationship. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to breathe somewhat normally each breath sending pain to his injury. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘M sorry.” Varian mumbled out, supporting himself with one arm against the stone wall. He flinched when Hugo grabbed his arm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay. We’re going to sit down. Can you sit down?” Hugo didn’t wait for him to answer as he guided him to the floor, away from the vomit. He felt Hugo gently pat his cheek. “Open your eyes, Var. I need you to stay awake.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head. “Can’t look. ‘M awake.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. I need you to talk to me then.” Varian nodded, sucking in a breath although he couldn’t bring himself to respond vocally. Hugo sighed. “I’m going to check the injury. I need to see how bad it is.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian nodded again, hoping that Hugo was as gentle as he had been whenever it was just the two of them. He felt his shirt being lifted and the band of his pants being lowered just a smidge. He could feel his cheeks heating up, mentally scolding himself. Now was not the time to get embarrassed about such a small thing compared to the injury he had sustained. His eyes shot open when Hugo’s hand accidentally grazed the wound. He bit his lip in an attempt to suppress a cry of pain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry!” Hugo apologized hastily, turning to rummage through their supplies. “So bad news is you definitely need stitches, the disinfectant is probably going to sting like hell, and we’re most likely going to have to camp out here for the night.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the good news?” Varian asked, eyes focused on the ceiling not wanting to risk a look at the cut. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to have a gnarly scar?” Varian scoffed, rolling his eyes. Hugo just laughed. “Okay, we’re going to get to be alone at least for the night, and when we reunite with the others I can use this as an excuse to have some more alone time with you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian’s face flushed at that, momentarily forgetting the pain. He was cruelly reminded of it when Hugo began cleaning the wound. It wasn’t nearly as bad as when he poured the disinfectant on though. He couldn’t stop the scream that tore from his throat, vision blurring at the white hot pain that ran through him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo shushed him, placing a soft kiss to his forehead before continuing his work. “It’s almost over. Just the stitches left, then I’ll set up camp and you can get some rest.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprisingly the stitches went much smoother than the disinfectant. It was still uncomfortable but he kept his voice down, only the occasional gasp or whimper escaping him. Finally his clothing was returned to its normal position and all the blood was wiped away, save for the stained clothing. He pushed himself to his feet, not wanting to let Hugo do all the work, and set up their sleeping bags while Hugo started a fire. He settled into his bag after that, the exhaustion of the day taking its toll. Hugo joined shortly after, pulling Varian closer to him so that his head could rest on his chest. Varian sighed contently listening to Hugo’s breathing and heartbeat. It wasn’t long before he felt his eyes start to flutter closed, one of Hugo’s arms wrapped around him, his other hand stroking his hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Hugo said suddenly, quietly, almost as if he wasn’t sure he wanted Varian to hear or not. He hadn’t even realized he had scared the older male. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Hugo?” He hummed in affirmation. “Thanks for being here with me. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Varian mumbled deciding it best to ignore his previous statement. He felt Hugo’s grip tighten slightly as another kiss was placed on top of his head. He didn’t wait to hear if he ever replied falling asleep for once feeling safe and secure. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not Gouda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This had been a nice change of pace, a much needed break. After months of travel they were finally feeling the effects of their adventure. Morale seemed low and everyone was just going through the motions. So when Varian spotted the frozen stream he couldn’t help but suggest that they take a break and skate on it. Nuru had been able to fashion some makeshift skates for everyone. The real surprise coming when Yong and Hugo confessed to not knowing how to skate. Nuru had volunteered to teach Yong, since he was smaller it would be easier to help him if he were to fall. Varian responded perhaps a little too quickly that he had no problem teaching Hugo. It should have been romantic, skating down the frozen stream hand in hand with his boyfriend as the snow fluttered down around them. But he should’ve known to expect the opposite from Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate this.” The older male grumbled for the umpteenth time since they started their detour. Varian laughed in response. Hugo squeezed his hand tighter as he wobbled again. Varian hardly paid it any mind, having lost feeling in it some time ago due to Hugo’s steel grip. They had barely made any progress but they were a fair distance further than Nuru and Yong who had gone a whole foot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is so stupid. How does anyone get any enjoyment from this.” Hugo complained again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’d just let go and let your momentum carry you, you’d be fine.” Varian explained struggling to keep the amusement out of his voice. “Just watch me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Don’t you dare let go!” Hugo protested tightening his grip as Varian tried to pry his hand off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you just trust me.” Varian finally got Hugo’s hand off of him. He expertly moved behind the other, putting his hands on his hips. He couldn’t help but sneak a kiss to his neck. It earned him an elbow to the gut, but it was worth it. “Okay, I’m going to give you a push, just move your feet.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to wha-“ Hugo yelped as he started moving forward. “Varian! Stop!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Move your feet!” Varian instructed not stopping his movements. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t! I can’t do this!” Hugo protested despite the fact that he was skating. Varian laughed, removing his hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing it!” Varian called, picking up his pace so he was skating next to his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo startled, wobbling slightly but still moving. He laughed a smile spreading on his face. “I’m doing it!” Hugo cheered, pumping his fist in the air. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian cheered along with Nuru and Yong. His eyes darted ahead, smile slipping off his face as he spotted the thinner ice up ahead. They were moving too fast. He knew for a fact Hugo wouldn’t be able to stop in time, he was too inexperienced. So Varian reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back in one swift movement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck?!” Hugo yelled as he landed harshly on the ice. Varian breathed a sigh of relief, trying now to stop his own forward movement. He was too late, the added momentum from sending Hugo backwards only added to his forward movement. Still he skidded to a stop in the middle of the thinner ice. He held out his hand to stop the others from coming out onto it as well, Nuru had already helped Hugo up with some difficulty. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hugo, Yong, off the ice now!” She instructed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on?” Yong asked, fear evident in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine. It’s going to be fine. The ice is just a little thinner where Varian is, but we’re going to get him off before anything happens. I need you two to get a rope.” Nuru said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I can jump to the side and make it to the bank that way.” Varian added. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Don’t move! Any changes in weight distribution could crack the ice. Hugo, the rope!” Nuru had more urgency in her voice. Varian didn’t want to look at the ice, he didn’t need to in order to hear the ice splintering. Hugo still hadn’t moved seemingly frozen in place. Yong, however had scrambled to the bank and was running towards their supplies. Varian was thankful the boy’s back was turned, he didn’t need to see what was bound to happen any second now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not going to make it back in time. I’m going to try for the bank.” He said, Nuru shaking her head in protest. All it took was a small shift, he had barely moved at all but it was enough. The ice cracked and he was submerged in seconds. In hindsight skating on a stream probably wasn’t the best idea. It was ever moving and the currents were strong, so instead of staying in place he was swept away. He knew thrashing about was not what he was supposed to do, but it was hard to think logically when one was submerged in ice water and couldn’t breathe. All he could think about was getting out as fast as possible. He pounded on the ice, it was impossible to make any real damage when he was still moving. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs burned, and he couldn’t feel anything but mind numbing cold. Finally it had become too much, despite the consequences he knew it held he opened his mouth trying to suck in air only for the ice cold water to fill his lungs. He was stuck in this terrible cycle of trying to breathe, only for his lungs to be filled with water, trying to cough up the water, only for them to be filled with more. Spots danced in his vision as a crack formed in the ice a ways ahead of him. He didn’t get to see what became of it before he gave into the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">************</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo was panicking. Usually it wasn’t a problem but he was completely out of his element in so many ways here. He’d never admit it out loud, he had been genuinely enjoyed the skating until Varian had thrown him onto the ice and then promptly fallen through it. Nuru had at least kept her head, skating full speed ahead as they tracked Varian under the ice. She had a rope tied around her waist and a pick axe in hand as she sped passed Varian, sliding on her knees and slamming the axe into the ice. He held onto the other end of the rope, Yong did as well but he doubted the boy would be much help. Nuru worked quickly, they had already failed twice at this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay boys, get ready! I’m going in three, two, one!” Nuru dropped into the water, Hugo’s grip on the rope tightening from his spot on the bank. After a few heart stopping seconds he felt a tug from the other end of the rope. He pulled, it was definitely not easy with the current going against them and the weight of the two others. Finally, Nuru’s head popped out of the water, gasping for air she dug her axe into the bank. He so badly wanted to drop the rope and help her pull Varian out, there was no way Yong would be able to hold them on his own. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go!” He said to the boy. He didn’t really need the help anymore, he was mostly there in case Nuru were to slip in. Yong was quick to respond, helping pull Varian out of the water and then Nuru. As soon as she was clear of the water,he dropped the rope and ran to Varian’s side. He pulled him into his lap, wiping away the water from his face as if it would wake him up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Move, idiot!” Nuru growled, turning Varian to his side, some water draining from his mouth and nose before turning him onto his back. Hugo watched helplessly, mind a complete blank despite the fact that he knew exactly what to do. “Mouth to mouth!” Nuru instructed, snapping him from his trance. He wanted to snap at her that why didn’t she do it, but her breathing was still ragged. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right.” He responded, tilting Varian’s head up and pinching his nose. He took a deep breath and exhaled into Varian’s mouth. He repeated the process two more times, waiting with bated breath for him to do something, anything. He really didn’t want to do chest compressions, he knew from experience it could result in some nasty broken ribs, but he prepared his hands nonetheless. Thankfully he didn’t have to as Varian started coughing, water spilling from his mouth. Nuru nudged him onto his side and let the water flow out. He just noticed that she was wrapped in one of their heavier blankets and Yong had their other at the ready for Varian. He rubbed soothing circles on his back as he continued to cough. Eventually Varian rolled back over onto his back, breaths still too short, his blue eyes slightly hazy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, guys.” He wheezed out. Hugo was glad that Nuru smacked the younger alchemist’s shoulder because he was two seconds from doing it himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t ever scare us like that again.” She warned before wrapping him in a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What would we have done without you?” Yong added joining the hug. Hugo didn’t join, now that the situation had time to sink in he was a storm of emotions. The current being infuriated at Varian’s nonchalance at the situation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to set up camp. We’re not going to make any more progress tonight.” He announced, rising from his spot and moving away before he could hear their protests. He was gathering wood for the fire when Varian approached him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, what did I do now?” Varian asked, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, still shivering underneath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not what you did, it’s what you didn’t do.” Hugo shot back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you mad at me?” Varian had the audacity to look appalled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Do you not care that you almost died today?” He was shaking the events of the day weighing heavily on his mind. He couldn’t lose him, not like this, not ever. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I care, but it was me or you and-and I couldn’t lose you.” Varian shrunk back, eyes darting to the ground, face flushing red. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You-you don’t get to make that decision.” Hugo huffed, how dare he use his own reasonings against him. “I can’t lose you, Var. I-I thought I lost you. You need to stop this self-sacrificing bullshit because I really, really, can’t lose you. I’d be lost without you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I don’t feel the same about you?” Varian asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo dropped the wood he was carrying, taking Varian’s hands in his own. They were too cold for his liking. “I know you do. But if something happened to me you have a family, a life, to return to. This, you are all I have.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hugo-“ He didn’t let Varian finish his response, swallowing it with a kiss. Varian broke it, pushing away from him slightly determined to get the words out. “I can promise you, you’ll always have me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll keep you to that.” He answered, leaning down for another kiss, Varian met him in the middle. He pushed Varian against a nearby tree deepening the kiss. “Maybe you should spend the night in my tent, so you don’t catch hypothermia.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian nodded and bit his lip in a way that did nothing for his self control. “Definitely.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Can’t Sleep, Won’t Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian couldn’t sleep. There wasn’t anything wrong, per say. He knew when something was wrong, he’d stay up all night tossing and turning, refusing to fall asleep because he knew he’d have nightmares about any of the various unfortunate events that had happened in his young life. No, this wasn’t like those times, this was something different. It was almost a sinking feeling, that strange place between joy and fear, the calm before the storm. Tomorrow they would start their journey for the last totem and from there it would be over. They’d go their separate ways, possibly to never see each other again. It was an odd bittersweet that gnawed at his insides and prevented him from sleeping. So he gave up the notion, dragging himself from his tent and perching on a log. He settled his journal on his lap, the journal much like Rapunzel had, she had given it to him before he left. He didn’t use it for anything but his alchemy notes, the odd doodle in the corner, but tonight he needed something to clear his head. He flipped to a blank page, almost at the end of the journal, it seemed that too was ending. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, gripping his pencil tightly as he brought it to the paper. He didn’t think after that, just let the pencil flow as it so chose. The end result was messy, sketch lines all to evident in the work, but he was satisfied with it nonetheless. He flipped the page fully intending to start another drawing when footsteps sounded behind him. He didn’t need to look to know it was Hugo, still he waited for the other to speak before acknowledging him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can hear you moping all the way from my tent.” Hugo nudged him. Instead of moving over Varian opted to sink onto the grass, Hugo settling behind him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not moping, just thinking.” Varian responded, snuggling further into Hugo’s touch as the other wrapped his arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you’re thinking pretty loudly.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian just hummed in response, turning his eyes to the stars. “What will you do, when this is all over?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt Hugo stiffen behind him, hold tightening ever so slightly around him. Hugo let out a puff of air, the sensation sending shivers down his spine. “Don’t know. Haven’t really thought about it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian turned in his grip, blue eyes searching Hugo’s green ones. “Liar.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. I’ve thought about it, but it’s not pretty.” Hugo admitted, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian leaned back against him, closing his eyes. “Tell me anyways?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo sighed, placing a kiss on top of his head. “I think Nuru would return to her kingdom. Probably become the wisest queen they ever had. I think about Yong, he would return to his home as well. He would open a fireworks stand, the little pyromaniac.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian laughed interlacing his fingers with his boyfriend’s. “That doesn’t sound so bad.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait for it.” Hugo placed another kiss to his head, this one softer somehow, sadder. “I think about you. You’d return to Corona, mom in hand. You’d be happy. Your family whole again. You’d spend the weekends at the castle with that other princess friend of yours. The rest of the time at your home with your crazy family. Ruddiger would have all the apples he could possibly imagine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ruddiger thanks you for that.” Varian chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo laughed a bit himself, the action sounding forced. “You’d have everything you ever wanted. You wouldn’t need me. I think about myself. Left behind, forgotten, nowhere to go, no place to call home. No real family.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian felt the steady drip of tears falling into his hair. He turned in his seat, cupping Hugo’s face as best he could given their current position, thumb wiping away the stray tears. “Do you want to know what I think?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really, no.” Hugo answered one a way that would have been much more defiant if it wasn’t for the sniffle that followed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian just shook his head, it was just like him to put up a wall despite that he was literally falling apart in front of him. “I think you’re right about Nuru and Yong. But you’re wrong about the rest. I think I’d return to Corona with you and my mom. My dad would give you a hard time, but you’d grow on him. Same with Aunt Adira and Uncle Hector, probably Eugene too. Rapunzel and Lance would love you right away. So will mom, I think. Ruddiger will have a normal amount of apples.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d sneak him a few.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian yawned, turning around and placing his head on Hugo’s thigh like a pillow. “I know you will. We’ll spend holidays with Nuru, picking up Yong on the way. Maybe we’ll even see Cass. We’ll spend the days at the castle, always returning home in time for dinner. We can swim in the lake in the summers and skate on it in the winters. We’ll be a family. You’ll always have a home with me. I’m not letting you go so easily. You’re stuck with me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian closed his eyes, placing a kiss on the other’s knee. He didn’t see Hugo’s smile, or when he picked up the discarded journal. Instead he focused on the way Hugo’s arms wrapped around him, how his touch felt like electricity in the best way, and how he melted every time he kissed him. And it was with those thoughts that Varian fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo, however, stayed awake. His fingers tracing the drawing in the journal. It was a big group portrait, some people he recognized, some he didn’t. But what really caught his attention was that him and Varian were in the middle of it all. The picture Varian placing a kiss on picture Hugo’s cheek. He smiled softly, placing the journal on the ground and pulling Varian closer to him. He knew the other was already asleep, it didn’t matter to him, he still placed a soft kiss to his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Varian.” He whispered, knowing the words fell on deaf ears. Maybe one day he’d be brave enough to actually say them to the other, but for now this would suffice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew he wouldn’t go to sleep. He didn’t know what the future held, so he needed to stay in this moment as long as possible. He refused to sleep, he wouldn’t let the time pass so quickly. So he stayed awake, focusing on the way Varian felt against him, memorizing each freckle on his face, as if it was the last time he’d get to do this. And it was with those thoughts Hugo stayed awake. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sugary Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo stopped as Varian’s nose wrinkled. Two sneezes, a cough, three sneezes, two coughs, a final sneeze, followed by a final cough, until the next bout that is. He was uncomfortably familiar with the pattern and by the way they stopped as well, so were Yong and Nuru. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian sniffled, bringing the map back up to get a better look at it. His cheeks were flushed pink, for once he wasn’t the one that put it there. Varian sucked in a breath, the action turning his attention from his cheeks to his lips, which in turn caused his cheeks to flush. He pushed aside the thoughts of what he’d like to do to those lips and focused on the words coming out of them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If we keep going,” another sneeze, he’d add it to the pattern, “we can make it through the gorge before nightfall.” Varian coughed, this one wetter and longer than the rest, his breathing after it subsided was more wheezing than actual breathing. Now that was particularly concerning. He exchanged a look with Nuru. A silent argument passing between them over who’s turn it was to try to get Varian to rest. He ultimately lost. He rolled his eyes, he didn’t have the healthiest habits, but he knew the importance of staying well rested when on the road. Varian didn’t, frankly Varian didn’t know shit about being on the road. If he wasn’t concerned about Varian’s health he’d berate him for wanting to through the gorge, they were always hot spots for crime, they would be too vulnerable. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snatched the map out of Varian’s hands as he doubled over in another coughing fit. “H-hey!” Varian wheezed out, voice worn from his previous coughing. Nuru, bless her soul, handed him one of their water canteens. At least Varian wasn’t that stupid to deny the water. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s a town a mile or so west. We can rest there.” Hugo decided, keeping the map well out of Varian’s reach. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stubborn as he was Varian still tried to grab it, Hugo simply raising it higher. “Hugh, give it back. This isn’t funny.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s pretty funny from where I’m standing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you.” Varian grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo leaned in close a smug grin on his face, bringing his voice down so only Varian could hear. “That’s not what you said last night.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian’s face turned redder, the tips of his ears heating up in his embarrassment. He opened his mouth to respond, his nose scrunching up. Hugo wasn’t fast enough to dodge the full effects of the sneeze. The little bastard using his disorientation to grab the map back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, through the gorge.” Varian continued, as if he hadn’t fucking sneezed in his face. He was about to let the other have a piece of his mind when Varian turned around and swayed. He reached out, just in time to stop Varian’s descent. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” Yong asked, worry written all over his young face. Hugo’s own heart beating rapidly in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine. Just got a little dizzy.” Varian responded, his too tight grip on his arm telling him otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, it would be nice to sleep in an actual bed again.” Nuru piped up. Hugo sent her a grateful look. He knew Varian wouldn’t agree if he thought they were stopping because of him. He hated feeling like an inconvenience. It was a persistent habit from his early years when his father didn’t quite grasp how to support his son. And while it had never been said aloud, at least not to Yong and Nuru, the former had always had a sixth sense of sorts when it came to these kinds of things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds amazing!” Yong added, bouncing excitedly at the prospect of having a bed. Varian still looked unconvinced, though his grip had loosened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It won’t set us back by much. We could avoid the gorge altogether, we were bound to run into trouble there anyways.” Hugo added. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian’s eyes searched his for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, okay.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time they made it into town, Varian was leaning heavily on him. His coughs had gotten worse and he was shivering despite the unusually hot day. Nuru and Yong had gone ahead to secure a room at the local inn. He had managed to find a place for them to sit, the rest of the packs gathered at their feet. The town was fairly small, not many people out and about. He spotted a general store across from where they sat that should have medication, teas, and honey that would help Varian. He nudged the other reluctantly, Varian having fallen asleep on his shoulder almost as soon as they sat down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Var,” Varian groaned, but opened his eyes regardless, coughing violently for a second. Hugo waited for him to stop before continuing. “I’m going to run into the store real quick, do you think you’ll manage by yourself for a couple of minutes?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to keep the concern out of his voice, not wanting to worry Varian. Varian simply nodded, eyes lidded and still drooping heavily. Hugo pressed a kiss to his forehead, the heat radiating off of it alarming, before heading into the store. He made his purchases as quickly as possible, not wanting to leave Varian alone for any longer than necessary. He was berating himself for not taking notice of his boyfriend’s deteriorating health. He should’ve seen the oncoming sickness and prevented it from getting to its current state. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, heading out of the store. He froze, seeing Nuru in his boyfriend’s place. “Stuff for Varian?” She asked, handing him his pack. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” He responded simply, following her inside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hummed, stopping in front of a door. She jerked her thumb to another door. “Your rooms over there. Hope you don’t mind, you and Varian are sharing.” She was gone before he could say anything and he swore she shot him a wink. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t have time to think on it, he had a sick boyfriend to take care of. He froze for the second time that day, the room only had one bed, which Varian was currently sprawled out on. Nuru definitely knew something was up, maybe he’d thank her later, but right now his sole focus was on Varian. He looked as if he had thrown his pack down and collapsed. Hugo set up his burner, heating up some water as he removed Varian’s shoes, googles, and gloves. Once he was satisfied he removed the water adding the tea and honey to it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hugo?” Varian called, coughing into his elbow. Hugo turned around, Varian apparently had decided to sit up while he was working on the tea and was now staring at him with slightly unfocused blue eyes and tousled hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swallowed thickly, trying to focus on getting Varian better instead of other activities they could be doing. “I’m right here. I got you tea and some medicine for the cough and fever.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian gratefully took the tea, humming in satisfaction as he took a sip. Hugo let Varian nurse the cup of tea as he dug around in his pack for a spoon and poured a healthy helping of the syrupy medicine in it. He moved carefully over to the bed, tongue sticking out as he focused on not spilling the medicine. “Open up, babe.” He ordered gently when he finally arrived at Varian’s side of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian’s lip jutted out into a pout. Hugo thought he was going to argue, instead he took the spoon in his mouth, pulling back painfully slow his half lidded eyes never breaking contact with his fully aware green ones. Hugo could feel his cheeks heating up, the soft pop of the spoon leaving Varian’s mouth not helping in the slightest. Varian was ever oblivious to the things he was doing to him, taking a sip from his tea to wash away the taste of the medicine. It was only Varian’s cough that caused him to snap out of his trance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo took the tea away and set it gently on the nightstand. “Let’s get you into bed.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘M not tired.” Varian responded, latching onto Hugo’s waist and burying his face there. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t matter, you need to sleep.” Hugo chastised, trying to pry Varian’s arms off of him. He managed to do it with some difficulty, keeping Varian’s hands in his to prevent him from trapping him again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian whined, pouting again. “Cuddle with me, then?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hugo couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “I can do that.” He brought Varian’s hands up placing a kiss to his knuckles before lifting the blanket for the younger to crawl under. As soon as he settled in Varian latched back onto him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for the tea.” Varian said rolling on top of him, kisses trailing up his neck with every word. “Thank you for the medicine.” He pressed a kiss to Hugo’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Varian.” Hugo warned, despite the fact that he wanted this to continue. “You need to rest.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian hummed against his skin, his lips pressed back against his neck. Hugo had to fight to repress a groan at the sensation. Varian only retracted to sneeze again. It shouldn’t have been so cute, Hugo couldn’t help but laugh as Varian dissolved into a fit of sneezes from his perch on top of him. At the end of it Varian collapsed against his shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Hugo wrapped his arms around him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Can you go to sleep now?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varian lifted his head, nodding for a second. “I just need to do something first.” Hugo didn’t need to ask what it was, happily meeting Varian halfway. He placed his hands on his hips, pulling him closer. Varian smiled against his lips, nibbling his bottom lip lightly his own way of asking to deepen the kiss. Hugo eagerly complied, his fingers worming their way under Varian’s shirt. Varian moaned at the contact, his fingers digging into the fabric that covered Hugo’s chest. The action made Hugo want to flip Varian underneath him and devour him then and there. Instead he reluctantly broke the kiss, Varian whimpering at the loss of contact. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep.” Hugo ordered, whatever argument Varian was going to come up with rendered invalid when he broke out into another coughing fit. So he just nodded, laying on top of him and using his chest as a pillow. Hugo smiled down at the sleeping alchemist, his mouth slightly open. Whereas Hugo’s held the faintest taste of tea, the sugary sweet cough syrup, and something that was distinctly Varian. He regretted nothing, even when he awoke with a cough of his own. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Dead Will Rise Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian stared at the mess in front of him, unblinking, unmoving. He couldn’t comprehend how they had gotten here, what went wrong, what had he missed? Nothing. He hadn’t done anything, this was all her fault. He was not responsible for the red that covered the area. His fist clenched at his side, he’d make her pay. She would answer for her mistakes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier that day…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re supposed to put that much salt?” Hugo asked, unhelpfully tossing an egg between his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Cakes need salt too.” Varian answered, rolling his eyes. He reached for the egg, dropping it to the ground as soon as his clumsier hands touched it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you needed that?” Hugo’s lips pulled up into a lopsided smirk as he pointed to the shattered egg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to be helping?” Varian shot back, grabbing another egg and cracking it against the edge of the counter. He expertly emptied its contents into the bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am helping, just not with the cake.” Hugo responded, wrapping his arms around Varian and placing a kiss to his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian wiggled out of his grip. “If you’re not going to help you can leave. I need to finish this in time for the picnic later.” Varian took a step to the side, hand grabbing the flour bag. He took another step forward, falling backwards as he slipped on the broken egg. Hugo caught the younger alchemist before he could hit the floor, a plume of flour raining down around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? I am helping.” Hugo laughed, despite the flour that coated his hair. Varian was about to respond when Rapunzel entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what are you guys doing?” She asked, trotting up to the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baking a cake.” Hugo answered, pointing to the bowl on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m baking a cake. Hugo’s being-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Helpful.” Hugo finished, shooting Rapunzel a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, I wish Eugene would do stuff like this with me! You’re so lucky, Varian!” Rapunzel cooed, clasping her hands together over her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The luckiest.” Varian responded, voice dripping in sarcasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel hummed, making her way around the table, eyes lighting up at the red batter. “Is this strawberry?” She asked, grabbing a spoon and bringing it into the bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but you can’t have any!” Varian grabbed the spoon out of her hand, pushing her towards the door. “It’s a surprise for the picnic!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Rapunzel!” Varian sing songed, closing the door behind her. He turned his attention back to the kitchen, ready to finish the cake. Neither him nor Hugo noticed when the princess snuck back in, adding something to the batter when their backs were turned, laughing to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Present</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian’s hands shook at his side, all his hard work gone in a matter of seconds. Both him and Hugo covered in the red remnants of the cake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo seemed a lot less bothered, wiping some off Varian’s cheek and popping the finger in his mouth. He gave a satisfied hum. “Gotta hand it to you, Goggles, this is pretty good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ruined. She did this and now she must pay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo laughed awkwardly, the intense look in Varian’s blue eyes scaring him slightly. “It’s just a harmless prank.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. This is war. A prank war.” Varian’s eyes twinkled mischievously, a sinister smile taking over his features, the red batter making him look absolutely insane. “Are you ready to destroy a princess?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s eyes were blown wide, his own smile forming. “I have never been more attracted to you.” He tackled Varian to the ground, lips locked on his, relishing in the new strawberry taste that coated their lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Pascal, the picnic is in three hours that gives enough time to do a painting or two. What do you think, should we start with red or blue?” Rapunzel waited for her chameleon friend to pick one before opening the bottle. The paint promptly exploded in her face. She blinked rapidly, turning to face the door as it swung open, her husband appearing in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, what happened to you, Sunshine?” Eugene asked, trying and failing to suppress a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How attached are you to Varian?” She asked, smiling innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say pretty attached? I think?” He responded, taking a small step backwards. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. Eugene cleared his throat. “I mean not attached at all. Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to war.” She responded, laughing maniacally, well as maniacally as Rapunzel could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian was exhausted after cleaning up the mess in the kitchen amongst other activities. It had been fairly easy to set up the exploding paints now all they could do was wait until Rapunzel retaliated. He pushed the door to his bedroom door open, Hugo pulling him back just before a bucket of water landed in his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo laughed as he stepped over the bucket. “Amateurs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he stepped into the bedroom another bucket swung down from the ceiling, coating Hugo in a layer of neon pink paint. Rapunzel and Eugene laughing from their hiding spot around the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just got Rapunzel’d!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boom, bitch! Who’s the amateurs now?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was Hugo who saw seething, turning quickly and rolling up his sleeves. Varian grabbed him around the waist, pulling the other inside the room. “Nope. We are not committing murder today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so nice of you two to help set up!” Rapunzel said, placing the blanket down on the grass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. We did call a truce and since you destroyed the cake I was making for Cass it’s only fair we contribute somehow.” Varian responded, placing the basket on the grass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The cake we worked all day on.” Hugo added, earning an elbow to the gut, as Varian plastered a very fake smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry about that, but it was pretty funny. My first successful prank, I think.” Rapunzel laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilarious.” Hugo deadpanned with an eye roll, setting his own basket down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about grumpy pants, Sunshine, it was great.” Eugene said, placing a kiss to her cheek and setting the plates down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think we forgot the lemonade.” Varian cut in, Rapunzel grimacing at the mention of her least favorite drink. He pulled Hugo away as Rapunzel and Eugene opened their respective baskets, food exploding from within and covering the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have two seconds to run.” Eugene warned, grabbing a handful of food off his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, run.” Varian instructed, pushing Hugo before taking off in a sprint, the married couple falling close behind, throwing food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra was exhausted. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed after having a shower and a nice hot meal. Knowing Rapunzel she had something big planned for her return. She almost regretted telling her about her scheduled return to Corona, almost. A small smile spread across her lips as she thought about her friend. She made her way to the castle, following the instructions given to her by Stan and Pete to meet Rapunzel in the garden, shaking her head fondly. Of course Rapunzel had a welcome surprise planned. She opened the door to the garden, freezing at the sight before her. Rapunzel was straddling Varian, both covered in food as she tried to shove more in his face. Eugene was fairing no better, Hugo on his back and smearing what looked to be some kind of condiment in his hair. Eugene of course was screaming about his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra closed the door, turning her attention to Stan. “If Rapunzel asks, tell her I got delayed by a day.” She shook her head as she left, maybe the local inn would have a room for the night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The World is a Better Place With You in it, Please Don’t Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for injury descriptions!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo got in the car, adjusting the mirrors so he could see his surroundings better, and clicking his seatbelt in place. He smiled as the passenger side door opened, his boyfriend sliding into the seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can drive if you want.” Varian said, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek, before putting on his own seatbelt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I got here in one piece didn’t I?” Hugo laughed, shaking off the other’s concern. He probably should take Varian’s offer, the cast made it difficult to grasp the steering wheel, just his fingers sticking out, but he was stubborn, refusing to admit that he couldn’t function as normal. It didn’t help that Varian’s constant hovering only made him feel less independent. He knew he meant well, but he could do things by himself. So when he got the phone call that Varian’s car had broken down once again he couldn’t help but jump at the chance to prove he was fine. Varian’s insistence that he’d get Eugene to pick him up only solidified his determination. And now that Varian was safely in his seat, he would get them home just fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Varian asked, concern lacing his bright blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo fought back an eye roll. “Yes, I’m sure.” He kept all annoyance out of his voice, knowing his boyfriend meant well, he didn’t want to start another argument. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully Varian didn’t press him, nodding once and tapping away at his phone, likely sending a text to his dad. He sighed, putting the phone down and staring out the window. Hugo frowned, glancing quickly at his boyfriend. He seemed to be in another world, eyes focused on some point outside the car. “Work that bad?” Hugo joked, a soft teasing smile on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s just-“ Hugo watched as his eyes darted to the date next to the clock. He cursed under his breath, how could he have forgotten? It had been exactly a year since his mother’s death, her official death anyways. She had been in a coma since Varian was young, and finally last year Quirin decided to pull the plug. It had caused a rift in their relationship, and Hugo had been witness to all of Varian’s heartache. But he understood Quirin’s reasoning, it was selfish to keep her there when she’d never wake up. And he was being selfish now, mind solely focused on his injury, that he’d acquired by his own stupidity, when Varian was reliving his grief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hugo called, bringing his good hand to stroke Varian’s hair. “It’s okay. We can stop at that Chinese place and get some takeout. Maybe even watch that shitty movie you love so much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but Megamind is a classic.” Varian snorted, there was a certain sadness to his voice, but it was lighter now than it had been. Hugo took his eyes off the road for a second, smiling at Varian’s soft expression, his eyes slightly glossed over with unshed tears, the smallest upturn of his lips, his front teeth peaking ever so slightly out from behind his smile. He was perfect in all his imperfections. And then the moment broke, Varian turned his head back to the road, eyes widening in panic, smile slipping off his features. “Hugo!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” He scrambled to grip the wheel, harshly removing his good hand from Varian’s hair, it was too late, they were going too fast and he didn’t have a proper grip on the wheel to turn them away. Metal hit metal, the sound harsh in his ears, head spinning as the world flipped and turned, never to be right again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark out when he came to, making things difficult to see, but it was easier on his throbbing head. He instantly regretted taking a largely untraveled road. If he’d been on the main road they would’ve been helped already, instead they were more or less forgotten, left to suffer when they could be in need of serious help. He tried to clear his vision, trying desperately to get some kind of handle on the situation. He knew he was upside down, he knew it was dark, he knew his glasses had shattered, he knew he was lucky he didn’t get any glass in his eyes, he knew his wrist throbbed, it was most likely broken again. What he didn’t know was how he was going to get out of this, what happened to the other car? We’re they okay? Where was Varian? His heart was in his throat, where was Varian? Why couldn’t he see him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian? Babe, I need you to answer me, please.” He let all the desperation fill his voice, he didn’t care about how frantic he sounded, he just needed an answer. There was none, the silence harsher on his ears than the crash itself had been. He undid his seatbelt, ungracefully falling to the ground, or was it ceiling, he didn’t know, it didn’t matter. His head spun, the fall sending shockwaves of pain up his injured arm, glass crunching underneath him. He dug his phone out of his pocket, fumbling awkwardly with it for a second before flipping on the flashlight. He almost wished he hadn’t. Varian was sprawled out on the new floor of the car, his leg was twisted at an awkward angle, his arm hung in the seatbelt, his head turned to the side, blood gathered underneath. It looked as if the seatbelt had come out sometime during the crash, resulting in the strange position, he was lucky he hadn’t been thrown from the vehicle. His hands shook, at a loss of what to do. He wanted to pull Varian into his arms, check him over for injuries, but that could cause more damage. Instead he settled for placing his fingers to his neck, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, as a soft thud of a pulse thrummed against his fingertips. He startled as Varian’s phone buzzed against the glass, the screen lighting up with various notifications, five missed calls from Quirin, three from Rapunzel, two from Eugene, and a whole slew of text messages from the three. With shaky hands he brought his own phone to his ear, having dialed the number that was ingrained in him practically since birth, the number he never thought he’d have to use, the number that held so many terrible meanings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“911, what’s your emergency?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip to the hospital was agonizingly slow, the red and blue lights staining the street in it’s miserable color. Apparently the other car had been fine because they were nowhere to be found. The actual hospital was even worse. He was rushed off in the opposite direction as Varian, eventually having to be sedated, he didn’t remember much of it, but he knew there was a lot of screaming and fighting. He was informed of his condition, he didn’t pay it much mind, he only cared about Varian’s, the guilt eating him from the inside out. He asked Rapunzel as soon as the doctor left. She was the best choice to be left with him, Quirin and Eugene were probably furious with him. His heart broke as she listed off Varian’s injuries, a broken leg, dislocated shoulder, his neck had taken the brunt of the fall, he’d be lucky if he could walk again, he’d be lucky if he woke up. He didn’t know what he said in response, he didn’t know what Rapunzel did, but she left him alone, alone with his thoughts and his guilt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He visited everyday after he was discharged, bringing flowers, balloons, plushes, anything that he thought Varian might like. Quirin said it wasn’t necessary, he said he didn’t blame him, he said Varian wouldn’t, he knew better. He wondered if this was what Varian did with his mother, he knew it was. It was a terrible routine, a twisted merry go round he wished to get off. He rarely slept at their apartment anymore, Varian’s scent was fading off his clothes, Varian’s existence there fading. He didn’t know how Varian was strong enough to do this, he didn’t know how he kept going for so long. He tried to be strong, but it was difficult when everyday passed with no sign of change. Classes would be starting again soon, Varian would fall behind, he’d hate that. And just when he was about to give up hope, Varian would hate him for giving up so soon, his fingers twitched. It was small, but it was enough to renew his faith. Two weeks later, Varian woke up. He never cried harder, wrapping the other in a tight hug, apologizing profusely. The road to recovery would be hard, filled with twists and turns they’d navigate together, but Varian was alive and that’s all that really mattered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Goggles Meet Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo was getting impatient, Varian had been staring at the map for a solid ten minutes now and still hadn’t picked a direction. It didn’t help that Varian was being stubborn once again, refusing to let anyone else take a look at the map. Yong had taken to sitting on the ground, playing with the grass, Nuru joining him shortly after. Hugo took a step towards Varian, placing a hand on his shoulder, they weren’t that close, but he needed them to actually make progress if he was going to be done with this stupid mission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you let me take a look?” He asked, keeping his tone lighter, allowing a small reassuring smile to grace his lips. He was confident in his skills that it didn’t look as phony as it felt. Varian didn’t say anything, just let out a small puff of air into his fringe, and handed the map over. His lips were pursed, eyes looking anywhere but Hugo. He found that stranger than anything, Varian was not jumping at the chance to tell him off. They had been at each other’s throats since day one and the fact that he wasn’t arguing now was actually somewhat worrying. Still, Hugo took the map, the markings clear on where they needed to go. He frowned, blinking rapidly as if he had missed something. The path was clear, so what had been the problem? He opted to ignore it, setting them on the path to the next trial. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed things like that happening more and more often. Varian would struggle to read the map, he brought his notes closer than necessary to his face, he tripped over obvious obstacles, his eyes squinted when he worked on experiments. He knew what the signs meant, he had experienced them himself, he shouldn’t be concerned, and yet he found himself wanting to help the smaller alchemist. It was so they could finish the trials, he kept telling himself, he didn’t actually care about Varian, he didn’t care about any of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, goggles, need help?” Hugo asked, clearing the distance between their work stations. Varian had been staring at the same page of his mother’s journal for nearly twenty minutes now, bringing the book extremely close to his face. He figured if he wasn’t here Varian would have finished by now, having no one to judge him for being practically on top of the book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian looked up, his cheeks flushing a cute shade of pink, no, a normal shade of pink. “I’m, uh, just stuck on this equation.” Varian explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo plucked the book out of Varian’s grasp as the other desperately tried to cover it. He frowned, the page he was on had no equations, just words. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, Varian snatching the journal back as soon as he could. “If you’re not going to help, you can get out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped away the tears that gathered in his eyes from his laughter, clapping a hand harshly on Varian’s back. “Okay, okay, here.” He pulled the glasses off his face handing them to Varian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian had the audacity to look offended, eyebrow raised, and lips pulled into an adorable pout. Wait, what? He almost missed Varian’s words as he fought with his feelings. “I don’t think-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up and put them on.” Hugo watched as best he could as Varian slid the frames into place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? You’re going to have to give me more than that, goggles, I can’t see you.” Hugo rolled his eyes, but given the tone of Varian’s single word he was able to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked as Varian shifted in his seat, most likely trying to find a way to thank him. He was surprised when he instead returned the glasses to Hugo’s face. The other’s fingers brushing lightly over his ears, the touch sending a shiver down his spine. He cursed his own luck, as his cheeks flushed, he didn’t get flustered, he especially didn’t get flustered over Varian. But he was so close to him and now that he could see him clearly again it did nothing for his heating face. He quickly moved away, clearing his throat. “Did it help?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” The word was small, forcing its way out of Varian’s mouth like the action itself physically pained him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, now that they were back on familiar ground. “So, did you want to borrow them, or am I going to have to pick up your slack, again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian glared, his freckles scrunching up as his nose wrinkled in anger. “My slack? When’s the last time you did anything useful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo sighed dramatically, turning to the exit. “You’re right. Me and my glasses will just be going now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Varian called, Hugo relished in the way his eyes darted around, obviously fighting an inner battle. Eventually he sighed, running a hand down his face. “Can I borrow your glasses?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wide smile spread across Hugo’s lips. “What’s the magic word?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close, but not quite.” He could practically see the steam rising off of Varian. Hugo smiled wider, tapping the imaginary watch on his wrist. “Tick tock, goggles, I have places to be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian was seething now. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo decided not to push his luck, making his way back over, and slipping the glasses onto Varian’s face. If he could see properly he’d see the blush on Varian’s face when he let his own fingers linger longer than necessary. “Thanks.” Varian squeaked out, turning back to his work the moment he could. Hugo hovered awkwardly, not trusting himself to do his own work like this, until his glasses were back. He couldn’t stop the fond smile that formed as he watched Varian work, occasionally pushing the too big frames back into place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weeks continued as such, Varian awkwardly asking to borrow the glasses, and Hugo awkwardly hovering while he waited for them to be returned. Then things changed drastically, after many conversations and tossing the glasses back and forth, Hugo came to the terrible realization that he had feelings for Varian. It was thrilling and scary as their relationship progressed, he knew what he had to do, and yet he couldn’t stop himself from falling hard, he couldn’t stop stringing Varian along, pulling him to the ledge with his sweet words and lies. He couldn’t stop Varian from plummeting, he didn’t want to if he was honest, he just wanted these moments to last forever, to be frozen in time. His fingers brushed over Varian’s as he grabbed the glasses from his hands, placing a brief kiss to his lips, before spinning into his work station. He cherished these blurry moments almost more than the clear ones, here they worked in sync, here the world made sense. When Varian returned his glasses he held on a little longer, kissed him a little deeper, he needed this to last, he needed it to. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. How Many Time Must We Play This Game, How Many Time Must We Lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for possession I guess? Is that a thing? I guess it is now!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t move, no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how hard he tried, he was stuck in place. His feet were frozen to the ground, his breaking heart weighing him down like an anchor. He was too late, too late to make up for his mistakes, too late to try and fix them, too late to save Varian. He had tried to wake him up, break him from the trance, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. All he could do was shake with fear, eyes watering uselessly as he fought his own mental battle. He wasn’t like this, he never froze, so of course the one time Varian needed him, truly needed him, he couldn’t do anything. He could still hear Varian’s screams, his cries for help, begging for it to stop, crying for him to do something, and then the heartbreaking sob, the realization that Hugo wasn’t going to do anything, he couldn’t. The last I love you left Varian’s lips, he couldn’t even return it. Now he would pay for his mistakes, now it didn’t matter, nothing mattered, not when Varian was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed frozen in place, watching as Varian’s head snapped to the side, tilting dangerously to the side, his eyes no longer the blue he grew to love, but a sickly glowing green color. They held no warmth, no love, just emptiness. There was nothing when he looked into those eyes, no sign that Varian had even been there. Why hadn’t he done anything? Why hadn’t he fought? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped to his knees, pressing a hand to his mouth in a futile attempt at holding back a sob. He knew what he’d be getting into. He knew that this would be dangerous, he knew that Ulla was dangerous, he knew exactly what he was going to be walking into. He thought he could handle it, he thought he could save Varian, but he couldn’t. The memories would be ingrained in his head forever. The magic snaking around him, Ulla’s hand caressing his face in a false sense of comfort, the terrible choking sounds as Varian clawed at his throat in a last ditch effort to get his mother’s magic out, and now he was nothing more than a puppet. And Hugo, well, he did absolutely nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hugo, please, help me. I’m scared.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was scared too. It’s why he didn’t move, why he couldn’t. He couldn’t lose Varian, and by doing nothing is exactly how he lost him. There was nothing he could’ve done, nothing that wouldn’t have hurt Varian in the process. He couldn’t do that, he just couldn’t, so he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was nothing you could’ve done, dear.” Ulla’s voice sounded off coming from Varian’s body, the way they merged together sent chills down his spine. Varian’s voice never sounded like that, it was wrong. This whole thing was wrong. He never should’ve come, they should’ve sent Donella, Nuru, Yong, anyone but him. He wasn’t strong enough, they lost because of him. They lost Varian, they lost the library, they lost everything, because he was fucking scared. Out of all the times, out of every possible outcome, this was what he was scared of happening, so of course it had to come true. There was nothing he could’ve done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe there was something he could do now, if he could just move, he could at the very least prevent Ulla from leaving the library. He could already hear her footsteps moving away, each step fracturing his heart a little more. He needed to do something if not for himself then for Varian. His fingers brushed a piece of splintered wood, it had broken off sometime during the possession, that word was terrible, it was terrible to think of it like that, but that’s what it was, wasn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he was strong enough, he didn’t know if he could move, he just knew he had to, Varian didn’t want this, he had to end it. He gripped the makeshift stake, fingers trembling as they wrapped around the item. He pushed himself to his feet, the only thoughts that he allowed to fill his mind were thoughts of Varian, no self doubt, no fear, just Varian and his desires. He surged forward, the weapon catching on the fabric of Varian’s shirt. The tearing sound echoed throughout the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weird mashup of Varian and Ulla turned slowly to look at him, an eyebrow raised delicately, as they brought a hand to the small cut across their arm. “You think you can bring him back with violence?” A harsh laugh came from their lips, wiping the small amount of blood onto their pants. “You foolish boy, you have much to learn about the heart.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo brought the stake up again, preparing for another strike. “I’m not the only one, bitch.” He lunged, they dodged, the blueish green magic lighting up their right hand. Hugo was furious, that stuff couldn’t be good for Varian, the cracks where the flesh met magic only proved his point. He was too caught up in his thoughts to properly dodge the strike. The magic collided with his stake, shattering it into a million tiny pieces. He was grateful for his glasses, several shards bouncing off them. He stumbled, letting himself drop into a roll in order to dodge the next strike, their hand coming dangerously close to his head, a few strands from his ponytail not being so lucky. He kicked their legs out from underneath them, smiling to himself as they hit the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo?” He froze all over again, it was Varian’s voice, purely Varian’s voice, and for a second for a wonderful blissful second, his eyes were their normal blue. He looked dazed and confused, his eyes not really focusing on anything, Hugo wanted nothing more than to scoop him into his arms and get him the fuck out of here. Then the moment was gone, his eyes returning to that awful green. He wasn’t fast enough this time, the magic hit him square in the chest. He flew across the room, the wind being knocked from his lungs. He groaned turning over on his side, his chest felt like it was on fire, his head spinning as the pain fought to overtake the adrenaline running through his veins. He gripped a book, swinging it, not putting his full force into the attack. It hit its mark, their head snapping to the side. He took the opportunity to tackle them to the ground, his hands pinning theirs above their head. He was careful of the right hand, fingers digging harshly into their upper arm to avoid the magic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Varian go.” He hissed between his teeth, struggling to keep his grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They thrashed underneath him. “No! This is my only way out of here! I won’t die here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ll let Varian?” The words seemed to strike a chord, they faltered for just a second, but it was more than enough time for Hugo to slip the dagger out of Varian’s belt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No sooner than he had a grip on it, he was flipped, head spinning once again as his back collided with the floor. “You know nothing!” Their hand was poised to strike, ready for the kill. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt, it hurt so bad, but Hugo pressed the tip of the knife to their abdomen. “I would think about your next move very carefully.” He was proud of himself for keeping his own hesitance out of his voice, although the threat was breathier than he’d have liked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I trust you Hugo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked as their eyes flickered, changing from green to blue at such a rapid pace he almost couldn’t keep up. Their words slurred together forming half sentences as they fought each other for dominance. It was all he needed to know. Varian was still fighting, and he’d be damned if he’d give up so easily. He kept the knife between them as a safety precaution, moving it instead to their neck as he pulled the front of their shirt down. He stared intently into their eyes, only speaking when they turned blue. “Come back to me, goggles. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed their lips together, putting all his faith and passion into the kiss. He pulled away reluctantly, smiling as he stared into a pair of wide blue eyes. Varian opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, whatever it was would never be known, instead his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed against him. He moved as carefully as possible, laying Varian on his back, a small line across his neck from where the knife had accidentally cut, it wasn’t deep by any means, but it would be a cruel reminder of their time here for a bit. He watched as the magic slowly faded from the younger, his right arm sporting a nasty burn from it. The green energy gathered, swirling in the air, he gripped the knife tighter, ready for another fight should it come to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ulla turned to him, her form made completely of the energy. She looked sad, defeated, but also content, a soft smile gracing her lips as she looked up. “He cares a lot about you.” He eyed her suspiciously as their eyes met, any malice they previously held was gone. “You will take care of him, won’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo lowered the knife, standing as tall as possible. “I will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled again, tears falling down her cheeks. “That’s all I needed to know.” And then she was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood there for far too long, looking at the empty space that once held Ulla’s form. It was a surreal experience, part of him wondered if it even happened, one glance at Varian told him it did. He was frozen once again, but this time it wasn’t from fear, this time he stood watch over the person he loved. He wouldn’t let anyone or anything hurt him again, he would stay here as long as he needed. He was done playing these twisted games fate had in mind for them, he had finally won, and he wouldn’t lose again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Can I Come With You? Wherever You’ve Gone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for suicide, implied murder, major character death, no happy ending here!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“We grew up in the same place, do you remember?” Varian leaned over the counter, stirring the cream and sugar into the cup. Too much sugar just like always, he didn’t say anything just like always. Instead he turned his eyes to the window, the fog rolling in ominously. Hugo pulled his coat a little tighter around himself, glancing briefly to Varian, his blue eyes sparkling as he slid the cup across the counter to him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If he knew what was going to happen he would’ve had a different answer, he would’ve focused longer on his eyes, his freckles, his smile, but he didn’t. His eyes turned back to the foggy morning outside the cafe. “No, I don’t remember.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your coffee.” Hugo barely registered Nuru’s outstretched hand, Varian’s replacement, she would cover his shifts until he returned. Still he didn’t grab it. “Hugo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He met her yellow eyes, wishing they were blue. It was enough to bring him back to reality, dumping a few loose coins into the tip jar as he took the cup. “Thanks.” He didn’t give her a chance to respond before heading out the door, the cool air a stark contrast to the warmth in the cup. He grimaced as he took a sip, it was perfect, just the way he liked not too sweet. He popped off the lid, adding another packet of the artificial sugar. He swirled the contents, eyes darting to the lamppost and the faded missing posters there. They didn’t do Varian justice, they never had. He glanced back at the cafe as the bell chimed above the quiet of the empty street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Varian stuffed his hands in the pocket of his coat, bounding up to Hugo. “It’s cold tonight.” Varian’s breaths came out in little clouds in front of him, the tip of his nose already pink from the cold. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you to bring a jacket.” Hugo shrugged his off, wrapping it around the younger. Varian smiled widely, pecking Hugo’s lips as a thank you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He grabbed his hand, swinging it back and forth. “Walk me home?” Varian’s eyes shined, nothing but pure love and adoration in them. Hugo’s did not. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He dropped his hand. “I can’t.” He could’ve, he should’ve. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you the night Varian went missing?” Hugo tore his eyes away from the two way mirror in the interrogation room. He instead let them linger on the golden name tag that rested above the officer’s heart. “Hugo. I need you to answer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged his eyes up to the officer’s face, a concerned frown etched into his features. He snorted, a laugh bubbling out from between his lips. “It’s been a year. Your guess is as good as mine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene sighed, slumping in his seat. “Listen, I know this hasn’t been easy, but you need to cooperate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo didn’t answer, once again turning to look at the mirror again. He knew she was on the other side, she had to be. He stuck out his tongue, letting out another hysterical laugh as he imagined her offended face. If she had truly been his friend she’d have looked for him sooner and maybe they wouldn’t be here now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We found his phone. You were the last person he texted. Hugo, did you go to the woods that night?” He froze, eyes focused solely on the cracked screen of the phone, the harsh glare of the screen hurting his sensitive eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Varian took a long drag from the joint, letting the smoke gather around them, before leaning back on the hood of the car. He laughed, turning on his side to face Hugo. “Let’s run away. We can meet in the woods. No one has to know.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hugo ignored him, looking up at the stars as he took his own hit. “You say the stupidest shit when you're high.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Varian laughed again. “But you love me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hugo rolled his eyes, still refusing to look at Varian. He wished he had kissed him, held him, told him how much he cared and how hard it was for him to admit it. “I don’t.” He did. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not blue. He hated blue.” His voice sounded foreign to his own ears, rough from disuse. As much as he hated this, it needed to be known, for Varian’s sake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not blue, then.” Quirin confirmed, placing the flowers back down. He ran a hand down his face, looking just as tired as Hugo felt. “What color?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let his fingers brush over the top of the flowers, the soft petals leaving a strange feeling on his skin. He retracted his hand immediately, stuffing it back into his coat pocket. “I don’t know. This is stupid.” He was out the door before Quirin could protest. He wanted no part of this, they were burying Varian before there was even a body. It felt wrong to give up hope like that, it all felt so wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He stared at the text message for a solid ten minutes before responding. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>V: meet me in the woods</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>H: I’ll be there in ten</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He leaned against his car, the engine still running, suitcase in the backseat. He had been waiting an hour for Varian, he had been waiting an hour and still no word from the other. He knew he wasn’t the best boyfriend, but he didn’t deserve this. He’d follow Varian anywhere, do whatever he wanted, that’s why he was there, that’s why he was still waiting. His finger hovered over the call button, he never pressed it, he didn’t want to be a bother. How he wished now he had pressed the button, how he wished he had waited longer, how he wished he had looked for Varian. He stayed long past the sunrise, watching for any sign of the other, waiting for a text message, a call, anything. He never received anything ever again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo stood on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the woods, the fog rolling off the mountains, his tie done loosely around his neck. It still felt tight, everything felt too tight. He held Varian’s phone close to his chest, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo. Please, come over here. We can talk about this.” Nuru looked beautiful in her black dress, it made her eyes pop, she was a good friend, she didn’t deserve this. So he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” It wasn’t, nothing was, not anymore, but it would be. He took a step forward, reaching for Varian’s hand that beckoned him, welcomed him. He didn’t hear Nuru’s screams, he didn’t hear her cry. He smiled as the ground rushed up to meet him. He smiled as he felt Varian’s arms around him, saw his smile, heard his laugh, kissed his lips. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Varian’s eyes. When he opened them, he was home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. If She’s Just a Friend, Why Am I Jealous?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If looks could kill she’d be dead already, if looks could kill he wouldn’t have to work out if Varian’s looks of adoration ran deeper than just that. But he wasn’t so lucky, instead taking up the rear of the group and glaring daggers in the back of the woman’s head. She had an arm slung around Varian, face close to his as she told whatever story she was on about now. He narrowed his eyes further as Varian let out a loud laugh, leaning into her touch. If they got any closer he’d lose his damn mind. Their cheeks were both flushed pink due to the alcohol they consumed, Nuru and Yong opted to stay at the campsite, and normally he’d be just as intoxicated but he couldn’t so much as look at a drink without one or the other getting on his nerves. He was a third wheel and he hated every second of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cass.” Varian called, dissolving into a fit of giggles as he returned Cassandra’s embrace. He was leaning heavily on her, having drank a considerable amount more than Cassandra. “Cass, tell me again-“ more giggles, this time accompanied by a little snort. “Tell me again, how you handed King Trevor his ass?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra leaned closer, Hugo’s hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He knew realistically he had nothing to worry about, Cassandra was just a friend, at least that’s what Varian had said. He didn’t want to seem overly protective either, their relationship was still fairly new. Still he couldn’t help the surge of jealousy that wormed its way inside his heart. He trusted Varian, he did, but he didn’t know if he could trust Cassandra. He didn’t know her motives, what did she gain from spending time with them, what did she want from Varian, did she truly hope to mend their relationship? Why would she? From what he was told, they hadn’t ever been terribly close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, there I was-“ Cassandra’s voice tore him from his thoughts, the tips of his ears turning red with anger. She was too damn close now, their noses were practically touching. He’d seen enough, he marched forward forcing his way in between the two, pulling Varian protectively to his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s hilarious, Cassie, but we should be going.” Hugo ignored the way Cassandra crossed her arms, eyes narrowing into slits, as she gestured one hand to the empty street around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are literally on our way back to camp.” Cassandra huffed. It was true they had left the tavern a while ago, although it had been slow moving through the town as Varian and Cassandra stumbled about, still telling their stories. Unfortunately, Cassandra would be traveling with them for another few days. Everyone seemed to love her, she integrated herself nicely into the group. She was street savvy, smart as hell, not afraid to fight when necessary, she was essentially a better him. If she decided to stay with them, would they even need him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian broke him out of his intense staring contest he hadn’t even realized he was having with Cassandra, gently poking his nose. “Yeah, we’re staying together, silly.” Varian’s eyes were slightly glassy, glazed over from the too many pints of alcohol he had in trying to keep up with Cassandra. He exploded in another fit of giggles, now leaning against Hugo’s chest, looking up with a stupid grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the possessive part of him, but he leaned down, capturing Varian’s lips in a brief kiss, his green eyes clashing with Cassandra’s as he did so. She was unfazed, simply raising an eyebrow. Part of him wished she had said something, done something, anything that he’d be able to prove his worth. Varian hummed contently against him, a small smile forming through the kiss. He blinked when Cassandra smiled as well, turning around as if to give them a moment of privacy. He broke the kiss then, Varian letting out a small whimper of protest at the loss of contact. Hugo ran a hand through Varian’s hair, smoothing the strands back so he could place another soft kiss to his forehead. “We really should get back to camp.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian nodded, even through the haze the alcohol had caused he could see nothing but love in those bright blue eyes. He swallowed thickly, quickly averting his eyes. He didn’t deserve that love, not when he knew his inevitable betrayal was just around the corner. Still, he took Varian’s hand tightly in his, leading him away from the town. The trip back to the campsite was relatively quiet, Varian and Cassandra’s chatter occasionally filled the air. Hugo let it, focused solely on the dark haired woman. They had been told everything about her, her brief friendship with Varian, her betrayal, how they forgave her, and now how she was on her own journey. It was quite the tale, and yet she was just a person. He could easily slit her throat if he wanted to, there was nothing special about, and yet they still forgave her. Maybe if she could be forgiven so could he. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire crackled in front of them. Nuru had stayed up a bit to talk, Yong already having been in bed, and now it was just the three of them, well more like two, Varian was sound asleep, head resting in his lap. Cassandra sat next to them, eyes focused on the fire as she took a sip from her canteen. He tried not to stare, she certainly was a beautiful woman, it made his insides twist, it was no wonder Varian had fallen for her once upon a time. Her eyes snapped to his suddenly, any air he had in his lungs effectively gone. “He really cares about you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his attention to Varian’s slumbering form, a soft smile gracing his lips. He quickly turned it into a frown, he had barely come to terms with his feelings about Varian, he wasn’t going to be vulnerable in front of a complete stranger. He stuck up his nose, poking the fire with an abandoned stick. “He cares about a lot of people. Doesn’t make me special.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra snorted, wiping some stray water from her lips. “You’re right. You’re not special.” She rose an eyebrow as if challenging him to contradict her, and he rolled his eyes. This time she scoffed, shaking her head. “Wow, you really are dense aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo scoffed this time, throwing the stick into the fire and instantly regretting it now that he had nothing to distract himself from this conversation. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re hiding something.” The fire glinted off her eyes dangerously, making her look every bit the villain he’d heard so much about. He couldn’t look away, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t. Suddenly, she burst into a fit of laughter. “Oh, you should’ve seen your face!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked rapidly, the sudden mood change not helping him understand where the hell this conversation was going. “I-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra slapped her knee, taking a deep breath to fend off the rest of the laughter. “I’m just messing with you. Lighten up, kid.” He jerked away as she ruffled his hair. “You are special because Varian loves you. I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Don’t take that for granted.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo nodded numbly, trying not to let the guilt eat him up from the inside out. “I won’t.” The words were as sweet as a lie could get, he was lying to her, to himself, to Varian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They must’ve sounded convincing to Cassandra at least, because she rose from her seat with a hum of confirmation. She cast him one last glance over her shoulder. “In all seriousness, if you even think about hurting Varian, I’ll gut you like a fish. Have a good night!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She disappeared inside her tent before he could respond, it didn’t matter anyways he didn’t have a response for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you’re getting along.” Hugo jumped around the sound of Varian’s voice, letting out a string of curses under his breath. Varian just chuckled, reaching up to cup his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s her getting along with someone?” He leaned into Varian’s touch, placing his hand over his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cass expresses love through threats.” Varian laughed, the sound softer than normal, his eyes slightly less cloudy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder you two get along so well.” It came out harsher than he expected, the bitter tone of jealousy tainting the words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This only made Varian laugh harder. “You’re jealous? Of Cassie?” It was more a statement than a question, his eyes glinting in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not.” Hugo hissed, keeping his voice low so the others didn’t wake up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be. I love you.” Hugo’s heart stopped, breath hitching harshly in his chest. He had not just said those words. He couldn’t have. No one loved him, not like that. He certainly didn’t love Varian, he couldn’t, not when he would betray him. He didn’t respond, didn’t protest, didn’t have the opportunity to, Varian’s eyes had already closed again, a stupid grin on his sleeping face. He gently moved the loose strands of Varian’s hair out of his face, leaning down to place a soft kiss against his lips. Tomorrow he’d end things, he needed to, he couldn’t keep leading him on. But for now he’d savor this quiet moment. He’d savor it for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Raindrops Keep Falling, You Slip Through My Fingers Every Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain fell lightly on the sidewalk. Hugo watched as Varian stood out in it, hands outstretched as he attempted to catch the droplets, face turned to the sky. Lightning split the sky, thunder following closely behind. Varian didn’t acknowledge it, his soaked clothes weighing heavily on his small form. Hugo watched as a droplet landed on the boy’s nose, traced it as it made its way down, over his lips, over the curvature of his chin, to the lovely slope of his neck, finally to join its brothers and sisters in the fabric of his shirt. He brought his eyes back up to his face, water gathered around Varian’s eyes. Were they tears? Were they from the rain? He’d never know, it wasn’t his place to ask. He only knew the boy through the glass of his window. He glanced back to the book on his lap, tapping his pencil to his lips as he worked to solve the problem within, when he looked back up Varian was gone. He always was elusive like the flow of time, one moment there, the next gone, always slipping through his fingers, never his to keep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The muddy water splashed Hugo’s face as Varian jumped in another puddle. He wiped it off his glasses, not that it did much good, Varian was already jumping again. “Will you stop being so childish?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian briefly glanced over his shoulder at Yong and Nuru as they spun each other around in the rain, a small smirk gracing his lips. “Childish, am I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s eyes went wide, taking a small step back as Varian reached down to grab a handful of mud. “Varian, don’t you dare.” Despite his words a smile forced its way onto his face. He didn’t bother dodging as the mud hit him squarely in the chest, instead he bent down picking up his own handful. “You’re going to pay for that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed, running as Hugo gave chase. Their battle didn’t last long, Varian somehow convincing Yong and Nuru to help him. He was on his back now as the three loomed over him, Varian menacingly holding the last of their mud ammunition. “Surrender now, and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> spare your life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo couldn’t help but laugh as he gave his answer. “Never!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three exchanged a look, Varian giving a small nod as they came to a silent decision. “So be it.” Varian took a step forward, arm poised to strike, before slipping on the wet ground. He fell right on top of Hugo, blinking owlishly from the disorientation the fall caused. Hugo brought his hand up to cup his face, the mud smearing along his cheek. He still looked heavenly, his wet hair dripping around them, mud caked to every inch of him. Hugo pulled him down into a kiss, relishing in the way Varian melted against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truce?” He asked, breaking the kiss briefly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian nodded. “Yeah, truce.” He captured Hugo’s lips again, not caring about the mud that was being spread in his hair as Hugo tangled his fingers in it. Hugo closed his eyes, melting just as much as Varian. When he opened them Varian had his back to him, shoulders shaking with sobs as he locked himself inside the eternal library. It had rained that day too, and he’d let Varian slip away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo let the rain mix with the salty air of the sea, the feeling intoxicating against his skin. They had just raided Corona and had come back with more bounty than he could be bothered to count. It was wonderful, or at least it should be if their hostage wasn’t so annoying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, jackass! I know you can hear me! Let me go right this fucking minute!” Hugo rolled his eyes, handing the wheel over to Nuru before approaching the pole that their captive was tied to. He was a pretty thing, if it weren’t for that mouth he had on him, still he knew he’d fetch them a pretty penny at the auctions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you're in the position to make demands.” Hugo placed his dagger under his chin, bending down so they were face to face. His breath caught in his throat, he hadn’t seen him this close before. The blue of his eyes was absolutely breathtaking, the fire that burned behind them, the way his freckles accentuated them, the way his front teeth stuck out ever so slightly, and that wonderfully unique blue streak in his hair. Yes, he’d definitely fetch them a nice amount of gold, but then again he just might keep him for himself. “My, you are pretty aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And your pretty fucking annoying.” He snapped back, eyes narrowing in a way that made them sharper than the dagger at his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo tilted his head, a laugh bubbling up from between his lips. “You’re pretty feisty for nobility. You got a name, sweet cheeks?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” He spat in Hugo’s face, the other clicking his tongue as he wiped it from his face. Oh, he’d definitely be keeping him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo pushed himself to his feet, dragging the dagger up forcing him to follow his movements. “Have fun sleeping in the rain, dear. Maybe you’ll be more cooperative in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t leave me out here!” Hugo smirked as he made his way to the warmth of the captain’s chambers. “Hey!” He ignored his screams and slew of curses as he twirled a gold coin between his fingers. If he knew how hard he’d fall for the other in just a few weeks he’d have ran back out and scooped him into his arms, kept him safe from all the horrors of the world. But he didn’t, so he let him sit out in the rain, oblivious to fate’s cruel game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t ask for this, frankly he figured he’d spend the rest of his days trapped in this awful curse. He had expected to, no one could ever love him, he had accepted that fate even. And then Varian came, noble in his quest to stay in captivity in his father’s place. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with him, but the other made it near impossible. He was smart, talented, he wore his heart on his sleeve, he was so caring, everything he wasn’t, everything he didn’t deserve. It was impossible to stop himself from falling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian held the mirror close to his chest, fingers brushing the metal around its frame. “He’s sick.” His blue eyes met his green, a silent plea in them. Hugo wanted to be selfish, he really truly did, but Varian’s eyes watered with the fear that he might not be able to see his father before he passed, and Hugo may look like a monster, he had been changed now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cupped Varian’s face, cherishing the way he leaned into his hand. “Go to him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You’re free now.” Hugo blinked away his own tears as Varian’s slid down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Varian flung his arms around Hugo, holding him tightly before breaking away and running out the door. Hugo turned to the window, finally letting his own tears go. The patter of the rain was soothing, although he hated how it blurred his vision when all he wanted to do was watch Varian disappear into the rainy night. He brought his hand to the window, a stupid attempt at stopping Varian, he needed to be free. Try as he might, he couldn’t catch the rain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian, you don’t have to do this!” He was desperate now. Varian couldn’t leave him, he couldn’t, he didn’t want to be alone. “I can change.” It was spoken so small, he didn’t know if Varian heard it over the pounding of the rain, a last plea to get him to stay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian turned harshly, the water spinning around him. “You can change?! You said that last time, Hugo!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Var, please-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Hugo! I- I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be with you anymore.” Varian’s shoulders shook, the rain getting harsher as his emotions spiraled. The rain moved around him, never touching him. Hugo reached out, lightning cracking in the sky. Varian’s breath hitched, shuddering from the impact, while each droplet burned Hugo’s skin. Water and electricity never mixed, and still they insisted they’d make it work. “We can’t change what we are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian turned to walk away, gasping when Hugo grabbed his arm, his face scrunching up in pain. Hugo tightened his grip. “Please, I need you. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Varian sobbed. In a desperate move Hugo pulled him closer, slamming their lips together. They had never kissed before, they couldn’t when every touch hurt the other, he shouldn’t have done it, but he had been certain their love would be enough to contradict their very being, it had worked before for other couples. He was hoping it would be the same for them. It wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian slumped against him, eyes dull as the electricity ran through his veins, tearing him apart from the inside, the rain now soaking his clothes. He felt nothing as he lowered him to the ground, no light in his eyes as he cupped Varian’s cheek. He held his body close, not caring about the burning sensation that filled him with each drop. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I thought it would work. Please, come back. I’m sorry.” He looked to the sky as he rocked back and forth, silently pleading with whatever cruel god was up there to bring Varian back. The rain would never stop now that he was gone. The rain would always remind him of what he had done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you found your soulmate yet?” Varian rolled his eyes as Rapunzel leaned over the counter, eyes glistening in anticipation for him to answer the question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don’t think I have one.” He avoided her eyes, instead focusing on his book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense! Everyone has one.” Before he could protest she grabbed his right wrist, forcing the sleeve of his sweater up. Everyone had an inscription on the inside of their right wrist, whether it be a name or a phrase. Everyone except him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rapunzel!” He hissed, pulling his arm back hoping she didn’t see. Her wide eyes told him she did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Var, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” It wasn’t, he knew he wasn’t the easiest to love, but he had hoped someone out there was destined for him. Instead he had no mark, no love, nothing to look forward to. He stuffed his belongings in his bag, wanting nothing more than to snuggle into bed with Ruddiger and a nice cup of hot cocoa. He hesitated, their highlighters were so close together, he couldn’t tell which was Rapunzel’s pink and which was his whatever color he got. He had never been able to see color, another thing that made him different. He was too frustrated to care in the moment grabbing one at random and stuffing it in his bag. “See you tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He headed out the door before Rapunzel could protest, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, letting out a small huff of annoyance. Normally he didn’t mind the rain but he already wasn’t in the greatest mood, this was just another inconvenience to add to the list. He turned starting his walk home, when someone came barreling into him. His world exploded in color, the new ability sending his head spinning, or perhaps it was from him hitting the pavement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. Are you okay?” Varian stared up at the outstretched hand, and into the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, take your time. We can go somewhere and talk.” Varian nodded numbly, taking the man’s hand, he didn’t let it go, scared that if he did the world would go back to black and white. “I’m Hugo, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian.” He responded, letting what he was certain was his soulmate lead him down the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you don’t have a mark either?” Hugo asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He hated how little he was able to say, normally once he got going it was hard to stop, so of course he’d be tongue tied in front of the one person he wanted to impress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve waited a long time to meet you.” Varian glanced up at Hugo, a soft smile on his face as he looked ahead. “Do you believe in reincarnation?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian traced the lines of Hugo’s face with his eyes, the scar on his eyebrow, the softness of his hand, the way he was just perfectly taller than him. He felt comfortable here, he felt like he’d known him forever. “Yeah, I think I do.” He looked to the sky, the rain slowing considerably as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, giving him hope for their future. For once he looked forward to it, whatever twists and turns there may be, he had Hugo for eternity. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sleep Peacefully My Love, Things Are Changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is it?” Varian asked, turning over the box in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like a box.” Hugo said, leaning against the post of the tent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Hugo, thank you for that very insightful observation.” Nuru responded with a roll of her eyes, looking over Varian’s shoulder at the box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Maybe it’s a puzzle!” Yong exclaimed, bouncing on his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we shouldn’t mess with it.” Hugo pushed himself away from the post, crossing the space between them, snatching the box from Varian’s hands and examining it for himself. It was a peculiar little thing, made of wood, no inscription, no grooves, nothing to suggest it was more than a wooden block. Why any of them felt the need to waste time with it was beyond him, but he couldn’t help his own curiosity on why it was left on the side of the road in the first place. Logically, a child probably dropped it off a cart that was passing through. Still, there was something alluring about it that reeked of magic, most magical objects appeared harmless after all. It was for the best that they leave it alone. He went to pocket it but Varian stopped him, his fingers brushing his as he grabbed the item. He tried not to let the contact bother him, it was everyday now that he fought these rising emotions anytime Varian did, well, anything. It was just an infatuation, a stupid crush he could fight through, the thrill of having something he shouldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It could help us with the trials.” Varian argued, bringing Hugo out of his thoughts and into the situation at hand as he gave the item a slight tug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How it’s a stupid block?!” Hugo shot back, pulling it towards himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something within it clicked, with the pulling a mechanism had started a chain reaction that both were oblivious to. “Guys-“ Yong called, having been the only one to hear the gears turning, his voice fell on deaf ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s just a stupid block you wouldn’t mind handing it over!” Varian pulled harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you had asked nicely I would’ve!” Hugo pulled his side as well, this time noticing that the block had expanded, the inner workings of the gears filling the room more prominently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s rich-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian, wait!” Hugo’s warning was too late, Varian gave the item one last pull as the gears clicked into place, the gears stopping and a small plume of smoke shooting out of Varian’s end, directly into his face. Varian let go of the box, stumbling back as he coughed trying to clear his lungs of whatever had filled them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was tha-“ Varian didn’t get to finish his question, eyes rolling back as he dropped to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo quickly dropped his end of the box, barely catching Varian before he hit the ground. He lightly patted his cheek, trying to get the other to wake up. “Hey, Varian, can you hear me? I need you to wake up.” He waited a few agonizing seconds, but there was no response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he dead?” Yong asked, hovering over Varian, Nuru joining Hugo on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He could be dead.” Hugo groaned as Nuru rammed her elbow into his side, moving his fingers to check Varian’s pulse before she struck again. He breathed his own sigh of relief when he felt the rhythmic beating of his heart. “He has a pulse.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nuru let out an audible puff of air, running a hand through her hair. “Okay, so what now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him comfortable, I guess. Check the box, see if there’s any residue we can analyze. Figure out what the hell that shit did to him.”  Hugo slipped his arms underneath Varian, heart skipping a beat when his head lolled against his chest. It was just because he was concerned for the other, he told himself, not because he actually liked him. But he wasn’t supposed to be concerned for him either. His head was fighting his heart, it was a battle he knew he’d lose one way or another. It was just so damn hard to focus, when Varian’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks in his sleep, his mouth open ever so slightly as soft snores escaped, the soft rise and fall of his chest that was barely noticeable amongst the layers of his clothes. He could watch him forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even realize how long he’d been staring until Nuru cleared her throat. “Aren’t you going to put him down?” She had a smug look on her face, like she knew something he didn’t, he hated it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” He made his way over to the cot, disposing of Varian there perhaps a little too harshly, but he apparently needed to remind Nuru he didn’t care about the other, he didn’t. She looked like she might say something, but Yong spoke up instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found something!” Yong called, holding up the split pieces of the block. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo rolled his eyes. “Yes, how wonderful, the empty box.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, look inside.” Yong shoved the block into Nuru’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something written. It says, ‘To break the curse find what is desired most, make it a reality, lest the cursed sleep forever.’” Nuru sighed, dropping the block. “A sleeping curse, great.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo cast a glance to Varian, how lucky he was to be oblivious to the situation he put them in. Part of him wanted to be angry, but he once again found himself concerned for the boy. They needed to work this out quickly, he didn’t want to be here any longer than necessary. What did Varian want? The easy answer was the totems, to finish his mother’s work, but that would take far too long, and they certainly couldn’t do it while dragging around an unconscious Varian. On top of that, it was against his mission. Varian was not to complete the trials, simple as that, like this his problem was solved. He could go back to his life, his mission would be complete without Varian able to continue. He should leave, he could leave, something stopped him. Varian looked so peaceful, but it wasn’t right. As much as he hated it he missed the Varian that argued, the Varian that never stopped moving, the Varian that woke up extra early to prepare breakfast, the Varian that stayed up late at night working on the journal, the Varian that he’d hear cry himself to sleep from nightmares when he thought no one else was up. This Varian was too peaceful, this Varian was not his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo turned back to the group, eyes burning with determination, they would fix this. “We need to find a way to reverse it quickly. Varian wants to complete the trials, we can’t do that with him like this. There has to be a loophole.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Curses aren’t that simple. There is no loophole, there is no way to scheme your way out. You do what it asks or the cursed stays cursed.” Nuru argued, pacing the floor frantically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we can try!” Yong exclaimed, putting his hand out for the others to join. “For Varian!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nuru shook her head fondly, putting her hand into the circle. “For Varian.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo cast another glance to the sleeping boy. This was against the plan, against everything he was working towards, but Donella did say to gain their trust. He joined their hands. “For Varian.” And when he said those words he meant them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo groaned in frustration as he pushed his notes off his desk. It had been a week, a week since Varian had been asleep, a week of failed experiments and tests, a week and nothing had changed, a week and he had come to terms that maybe his infatuation was more than that. Varian was still soundly asleep, nothing they came up with seemed to work, nothing seemed to stir him in the slightest. Maybe they’d really have to complete the trials, he couldn’t betray Donella though, so maybe Varian would have to stay like this. It was a terrible fate, but everyday that dwindled away it seemed closer to the only option. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo forced himself to step away from the desk, somehow finding himself sitting on Varian’s cot. He looked every bit as peaceful as the day he went to sleep, every bit as beautiful. He now knew exactly how many freckles graced his cheeks, how many breaths he’d take before that adorable little nose whistle would happen, how his heartbeat sounded, how it would often skip a beat on the rarest of occasions. He gently moved some of his fringe out from his eyes, letting his hand rest in his hair. “I’m sorry it has to be this way. We really did try everything.” It was a lie, he didn’t try completing the trials he couldn’t. He moved his hand to cup his cheek, gently stroking the soft flesh there. If this was the last time he saw Varian he wanted every detail of his face memorized ten times over. He was already prepared to leave before the morning, he just thought Varian deserved one last chance, hopefully he was wrong and Nuru and Yong would figure out how to break the spell. It didn’t look good, everything they did had no results. He hated this, he hated it so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve better. You deserve so much better, but I don’t think I can be better. I want to, I think, for you, I just can’t. I’m sorry, Varian.” He stood then, blinking back the few tears that had somehow welled in his eyes as he stuffed his few belongings into his pack. This was it then, the end of his mission, the end of his time here. He’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t miss it, despite his best efforts he’d grown close to the group, he’d grown close to Varian. He wished he could do more, at the very least wake Varian up from this curse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thought crossed his mind, it was foolish and childish, it would never work, but then again he did say he’d try everything. He closed the distance once again, sitting again on the cot. Hugo took a deep breath, hoping beyond hope that this might just work, that he might get to see Varian’s blue eyes once again, have him argue with him, hear his laugh, see his smile. He cupped his face, gently lifting his chin as he placed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. He pulled back, sighing as Varian still remained asleep. He made his way back towards the exit of the tent, hand on the flap ready to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo?” His heart was in his throat, he didn’t turn around at the sound of Varian’s voice, he couldn’t. “What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just took quite the nap, Goggles. That’s it.” He smiled to himself as he headed out of the tent, discarding his pack in the corner of his own tent, he wouldn’t be needing it tonight. Maybe he could afford to be a little selfish, maybe he’d gather the courage to actually confess to Varian, but for now he was just happy to have him back. He didn’t see Varian’s soft smile as he brought a hand to the corner of his lips, didn’t hear his content sigh, didn’t hear the small confession of his own. But for the moment it was okay. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sick is Just a State of Mind, Make Me Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo was used to dealing with sickness on his own. He had more or less grown up on the streets, even when he’d been in Donella’s care she was hardly the most nurturing. From there it was all missions and traveling, it was all he’d known. He knew how far he could push himself even when he was sick, he knew how to hide the fact that he was sick, so it was strange to have Varian suddenly fretting over his every move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to draw the curtains? Maybe that’ll help with the headache?” Varian asked, despite already being in the process of pulling the curtains shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing giving me a headache right now is you.” Hugo groaned, sitting up in bed only to be forced back into the pillows by Varian. Now that he was close enough, Hugo had forgone his glasses when he decided to stay in bed today, he could see Varian’s concerned frown in place of the usual annoyed one at his snarky comments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can leave, if that’ll help. Do you want me to leave?” Hugo grabbed Varian’s wrist stopping him from leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to leave. I just want you to stop fretting over every little thing. It’s just a cold, babe. The same you had last week.” It was supposed to be reassuring, but just like everything else today it seemed to have the opposite effect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. You’re right.” Varian was across the room in a second, swinging open the door and flooding the dark room with the harsh light from outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Var, where are you going?” Hugo asked, trying not to let the other know how much the light was irritating his headache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian let out an exasperated huff, like he should already know the answer, his hand doing that little twirling movement that only happened when he listed things off. “To get soup, medicine, a wet cloth to help with the fever, Ruddiger probably, maybe a book to keep you entertained, but you really should be sleeping. Oh, pillows! You’ll need more pillows, we want to keep you elevated. Do you think Rapunzel has extra? Blankets too! Are you cold? No scratch the blankets, we don’t want to overheat you. But then again, once the fever breaks you might get cold. I could-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s laugh cut him off mid sentence, only for him to be interrupted by a few sneezes of his own. “What’s gotten into you? You’ve never been this attentive before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door closed, he couldn’t really make out Varian’s face, but the quiet was concerning, Varian was rarely quiet. He crossed the room, joining Hugo and sitting on the bed. “Before? You’ve never been sick before. I mean there was that one time, but you were more concerned with other activities.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo could practically feel the heat coming off Varian’s red cheeks as he cupped his face, it was funny how they’d been together for what seemed like forever and he’d still get embarrassed about the simplest things. “I’ve been sick plenty of times. I just never told you. The only reason I told you today was because this headache is killer. I can’t even wear my glasses.” He couldn’t help but laugh again, Varian looking rather offended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not funny. We’re a team. You're supposed to tell me when you're not feeling well so I can help you.” Varian chastised, leaning into Hugo’s touch despite the irritated look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal, babe. I’ve taken care of myself plenty of times.” Hugo watched as Varian’s eyes softened, almost taking on a sad gleam to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but you don’t have to now. Let me take care of you, Hugh.” Varian pouted, his bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay, you win.” Hugo relented, half because Varian seemed so set on the idea, half because he didn’t really think the argument would help his headache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, babe.” Varian leaned forward, Hugo eagerly moving to meet his lips. Varian moved up at the last second, placing a kiss to Hugo’s forehead, and moving off the bed, leaving the other stunned in his wake. “Sorry, love, but I’m not getting sick again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Varian was gone before he could protest, not that he actually minded. He settled against the pillows with a smile on his face, wondering to himself what he ever did to deserve such an amazing boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***************** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken longer than he expected to gather all the items he needed, even going as far as to borrow one of the maids carts. It was difficult to move the thing with one hand, the cart piled high with blankets and pillows, Ruddiger riding proudly on top as he chittered directions every once in a while. His other hand held a tray with soup and a glass of water. There had been an apple as well, but Ruddiger had quickly claimed it in exchange for his services. Finally, he came to the door to their room, quietly opening the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugh, I’m back. I brought some-“ Varian stopped himself, smiling when he saw Hugo sound asleep. He quickly shut the door behind himself, leaving the cart in the hallway, watching as Ruddiger slipped under Hugo’s arm, Hugo tightening his grip around the animal. Varian set the tray on their nightstand, joining the two on the bed. He snuggled up to Hugo, wrapping his arm around him, and using his other hand to stroke his hair. Hugo looked so peaceful like this, his even breathing, only occasionally interrupted by the light whistle of his nasally snores. His eyelashes beautifully framing the freckles on his face. Even his hair was loose, out of its signature ponytail, the strands falling every which way. It was absolutely perfect, Hugo was absolutely perfect. Varian pulled him a little closer, closing his own eyes as he committed the quiet moment to memory. There was no way he’d be leaving anytime soon, his father could handle things for the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Var.” Varian smiled as Hugo’s green eyes peeked open ever so slightly, the color of them entrancing. This time Varian didn’t care about the consequences, bringing his lips to Hugo’s in a deep kiss, which was eagerly returned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Hugo was sound asleep before he had even finished getting the words out. He watched him for a few moments more, feeling his own eyes slipping closed. On second thought, his dad would be able to handle things until Hugo got better, he was sure of it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dreams Suck, Stay in Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He was falling behind. His steps not seeming fast enough, the group in front of him impossible to reach. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys, wait!” He called, hand reaching out as they walked further into the ever looming darkness of the night. They didn’t respond, they didn’t spare him a glance. He was alone, but he wasn’t. An eerie yellow glow came from behind him, he didn’t need to turn around to know what it was, the color was seared into his brain, into his memories. So instead he pressed onward, following the group that had left him behind. He didn’t get far, had he made progress at all, before a figure emerged from the darkness. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, buddy, why don’t we take a look at all the good you’ve done?” He didn’t get a choice in the matter, his voice lost despite his protests, Andrew grabbed his shoulders forcing him to turn around. The contact hurt, he could feel the phantom touches of his hands everywhere, it hurt, it had hurt, yet it was contact that he’d been deprived of, that he desired, so he let it continue. “Open your eyes.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When had he closed them? His eyes forced themselves open, regardless of his wishes. His breath catching in his throat as he took in the scene before him. Corona was completely covered in amber, the parts that weren’t burned green, automatons at every corner. It was terrible, it was everything he wanted at the time, but it was the terrible reality of his past. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You monster.” He turned at the sound of the voice, Andrew no longer behind him but Hugo stood in his place, Nuru and Yong beside him. “How could you?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-“ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You destroyed your home! All I ever wanted was for mine to thrive, and you destroyed yours because poor little Varian didn’t get enough attention!” Nuru’s lip curled into a sneer as she stepped forward. He tried to step back, but Hugo’s grasp held him in place. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you think you could twist me into a monster too? Is that why you offered to mentor me? So you could finish what you started?!” Yong’s voice was twisted in an anger no twelve year old should have, no fourteen year old should have. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, that’s-“ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you think you could hide this from us?! Did you think I could actually love a monster like you?! Is that why you hid this? You’re not worth my time, you never were, never will be.” Hugo’s voice was sharp, stinging, his words hurting him in ways only Hugo could, his fingers digging into his shoulders. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears streamed down his face as he was shaken harshly by Hugo. “Hugo, please-“ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Burn in hell.” And then he was falling, Hugo pushing him over the ledge he didn’t know he was standing on, the wind rushing past his ears, like it had done so many times before, except this time there was no one to catch him, except this time he hit the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian jolted awake, his heart beating out of his chest, gripping his blanket close to himself. He brought his free hand up to his face, wincing as it came back wet with tears, he’d have to come up with an excuse in the morning as to why his eyes were red, he hated that. There was no sense in trying to hold his tears back now. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and sobbing into them. It was a stupid dream, he’d experienced worse, perhaps it was the sting of his friends, sun above he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, finding out about all his misdeeds. Maybe it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hugo</span>
  </em>
  <span> finding out about his mistakes. His heart clenched painfully in his chest, he’d have to tell him, he deserved to know. But he was so scared, what if he rejected him like in his dream, he’d been basically lying to him this whole time, it’s what he’d deserve. Maybe he could put it off a little longer. He could, he knew he could, but it wasn’t fair to Hugo, he needed to know the company he kept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to move, he really did, he was instead frozen in place, shaking with sobs. “Hey, goggles, you awake?” His breath hitched at the sound of Hugo’s voice, his shadow lingering outside his tent. He had forgotten Hugo had decided to keep watch, the town they were camping outside of not being the best of places. He should’ve been quieter, he was so inconsiderate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly wiped his tears away as Hugo pulled the flap back. “Hey. Sorry.” He couldn’t say more, his voice trembling as his tears threatened to make their return. It didn’t matter, they fell despite his desires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo immediately closed the distance between them, pulling him into a hug, and running a hand through his hair. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Varian buried his face into Hugo’s chest, hands clenching at his shirt as he sobbed shamelessly into it. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, Hugo rubbing soothing circles on his back as he cried his eyes out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the sobs reduced to hiccups, Varian pulling away then, scrubbing once again at his face. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo cupped his face, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “Don’t apologize. You have no reason to apologize. Do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, shoulders shaking as a fresh wave of sobs threatened to break through the surface, memories of a time that seemed so far away being dragged to the surface, threatening to drown him. “No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay. I’m here whenever you’re ready.” Those words, those damn words coming from Hugo’s mouth, they broke the dam, fresh tears flowing once again. They were the words he had longed to hear forever now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna hear it, kid. Your damn crying kept me up all night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Andrew had said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk about it later? I’m busy right now.” His dad had said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t keep things bottled up, Varian. It’s not good for you. Tell me what’s bothering you?” Rapunzel had said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never had it ever been on his terms, never had it been when he was comfortable, it had always been when it was convenient for someone else. But not with Hugo, never with Hugo. Things had always been on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> terms, whenever </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was comfortable, whenever </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was ready, regardless of how Hugo felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m not ready to talk about it. It was just a bad dream.” He let Hugo pull him into another hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize. I love you and I’ll be here whenever you’re ready. Try to get some sleep.” Hugo placed a kiss on his forehead, using his thumbs to wipe away his tears, and moving to stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me, please.” He thought Hugo was going to protest for a second, his head tilting slightly to the side as his eyes darted to the opening of the tent. Instead of leaving Hugo nodded, joining Varian and laying down, pulling the other on top of him. Varian hummed contently, relishing in the loving contact, the complete opposite of the harsh contact of his dream. “I don’t want to go to sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a small fearful confession, but Hugo heard it, his grip tightening ever so slightly. “Then don’t. Dreams suck anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian couldn’t help but laugh. It was true, dreams could never compare when this was his reality. He held on tight to Hugo, the other’s breathing already even with sleep. This time he’d keep watch, he’d be the one to fend off any nightmares he might have, he’d be the one to keep them safe. And tomorrow, tomorrow he’d tell them all about his past, tomorrow he’d lay it all on the table. And despite his awful dream, he knew they’d stay. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Blue is the Loneliest Color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for Bad dad Quirin au!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo placed his hand over Varian’s. He immediately stopped his fidgeting, staring up at him with wide blue eyes. He brought his other up to cup Varian’s face, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. I’m sure we’ll get along great.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian bit his lip, eyes now fixated on the ground. “Right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. He could never get a proper feel for Varian’s relationship with his father. He always seemed to avoid the topic at all costs, it was a strange side to Varian and it just didn’t make sense to him. From what he’d heard from others Quirin seemed like a perfectly okay person, although when he asked for details they seemed to be lacking. He was an enigma and Hugo was determined to get to the bottom of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally he wouldn’t push Varian into doing anything he wasn’t comfortable with, but it had been two months since they settled in Corona and he had yet to meet his father. He had met everyone else, from Rapunzel and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eugene</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to Lance and his girls, Adira and Hector, hell he’d even met Shorty. Everyone except the one person he wanted to impress, everyone except Varian’s father. So he pushed and pushed, until Varian finally gave in. He needed to meet the man if he was going to ask for his blessing to marry Varian. It was something he’d been planning, sure it would probably be another year or so down the road, but he wanted to make sure he was in his good graces and not have anything catch him off guard when the time came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we cancel? Please?” Varian asked, eyes pleading as he took Hugo’s hands in his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo sighed, pulling a hand away as he rubbed his temples. “Why?” It was harsher than he intended, but he wanted an answer, damnit. Everytime he tried to meet his dad there was some excuse as to why they couldn’t. It was getting tiring. He knew something was bothering Varian, he just didn’t have enough information to figure out what and Varian wasn’t helping in the slightest. He moved his hand away from his head as he was hit with a startling revelation. “Is it me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, Hugo, it’s-“ Varian had brought his eyes up for a second only to turn them back to the floor. “Complicated.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo frowned, that explanation did little for his nerves. Varian’s refusal to meet his eyes only increased the sensation that something was wrong, something was being kept from him, and he didn’t like it. “Var-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, let’s just get this over with.” Varian said, stepping away from Hugo. Hugo nodded, not that Varian saw, he was already out the door posture tense, his hands shaking. It was all so very un-Varian. He hated it, he never should’ve asked for this, his stomach sunk as he thought about what could possibly happen at dinner to make Varian act like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was lovely. Sure Quirin didn’t talk that much, but they got along well. Varian had been quiet at the beginning too, eventually warming up. He had been watching their interactions closely, noticing Varian’s tense posture and the way he flinched slightly whenever Quirin looked at him or handed him something. It faded as the evening went one, Hugo brushing off Varian’s odd behavior as nerves. He let himself slip into a sense of ease, maybe that’s how he missed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo made himself busy clearing the plates from their meal, stacking them inside the sink. He moved to start washing them, but Quirin stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Let me and Varian take care of this. You’re our guest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s no problem. I don’t mind.” Hugo insisted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quirin’s grip tightened, almost painfully, he assumed it was just because he was so much stronger than him. “I insist.” Hugo nodded, making his way back to the living area, joining Varian on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This wasn’t so bad.” Hugo said, wrapping his arm around Varian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian opened his mouth to reply, his teeth clicking together when he promptly shut it again at the sound of his father’s voice. “Varian, come help with the dishes!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian tensed immediately, any sense of ease he had previously disappearing. He looked at Hugo, his eyes once again pleading, but Hugo didn’t have an answer, how could he when he didn’t even know what the question was? Varian removed himself from Hugo’s grasp, pressing a kiss to his lips, desperate, pleading. Hugo broke it, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, the sinking feeling in his stomach returning. Why did he feel like this? Dinner had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they got along </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t it? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he didn’t want to let him go, but he had no reason to keep him. So he let him go, his stomach sinking as Varian disappeared into the kitchen. Hugo stood then, making his way around the house. He hadn’t been to Varian’s childhood home before. It almost felt as if he was seeing a new side to him, but there was something unsettling about it. The walls were bare, not a single picture of the family lining the walls. It was almost like Varian had never been there. He may have been an orphan, but he knew this was not normal. Didn’t most parents love to shove their kids in peoples faces? What made Varian different? He knew of Varian’s past, but was that really cause to purge all trace of the boy’s existence from the home? They had made up, their relationship was better, Varian had said so, they got along now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t they? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo turned to the stairs fully intending to go up the stairs and investigate Varian’s old room. His foot hovered over the first step, the sound of a plate breaking preventing him from taking it. He turned just in time to see Varian bolt from the kitchen, wiping at his face with his sleeve. His eyes caught sight of the red that stained it, Hugo following him out the door and into the woods, hoping Quirin wouldn’t think he was being rude. Where was he anyways? Was he not concerned for his son? Had the plate cut him somehow? It had to, it was the only way to explain the blood, but then why would Varian flee from the house? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian!” He called, hot on his heels, but Varian kept going, not acknowledging him in the slightest. Once he was close enough he grabbed Varian’s upper arm, attempting to get him to stop. He regretted it instantly. Varian looked up at him with fearful blue eyes, tears staining his cheeks, and blood trailing from his split bottom lip. Hugo’s heart stopped, his breath catching in his throat. “Did-“ He didn’t want to finish that train of thought, he didn’t want it to be true. “What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached up to cup Varian’s face, the latter flinching as soon as Hugo raised his hand. He dropped it, letting go of Varian’s arm as well, if what he suspected was true he probably wasn’t fond of the contact right now. More tears spilled down his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t- I didn’t mean to upset him. I messed everything up. I-I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s hands hovered awkwardly over Varian. Usually he wouldn’t hesitate to pull him into a hug, but this wasn’t something usual, it shouldn’t be. And yet it seemed that it was Varian’s reality. He wanted to march back into that house and beat the shit out of Quirin, even though he didn’t stand a chance in hell. He so badly wanted to give into his anger, but right now Varian needed him more. “Can I hug you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally he’d go right into spewing sweet words in his ear, trying his best to soothe Varian with them, he didn’t think that was the most important right now. He needed to first establish that he meant him no harm, that he wasn’t going to hurt him, unlike his father, no, unlike Quirin, he didn’t deserve that title. His heart sunk as Varian shook his head, his shoulders shaking as he brought his hands up to his mouth to suppress the sobs. “No. I-I’m sorry. No.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay. That’s fine. I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, okay?” Varian nodded, it was small, barely there. He felt sick that Quirin had reduced Varian to this. Had it been like this his entire life? Had it happened after the amber? Did anyone know? Hugo fought the urge to pull him into a hug again. “Can I touch you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” It sounded unsure, like he felt bad for denying Hugo, but he wasn’t completely comfortable with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Var, I need to know if you’re okay with it or not. I need you to answer honestly. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.” He hated how hypocritical that was, he’d forced him into this hadn’t he? Still he pushed forward, swallowing his own guilt. “Can I touch you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian wiped some of his tears away, giving a slightly more confident nod. “Yeah, that’s-that’s okay.” Hugo made sure to move slowly, bringing his hands up to cup Varian’s face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Varian’s breath hitched, leaning into the touch once he got comfortable. Hugo didn’t say anything, waiting until Varian was calmer before he’d chance speaking again. Instead he used his sleeve to wipe away the remaining blood from his lip, gently dabbing the fabric against the wound. Varian grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t want you to see that. You weren’t supposed to see. I’m-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo brought his finger to Varian’s lips, effectively cutting off his sentence. “Don’t apologize. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not apologize. </span>
  </em>
  <span>None of this is your fault. None of this should be happening to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian, it is not your fault. Whatever he’s told you, whatever he’s done, you are absolutely not to blame. You don’t deserve this abuse,” Varian flinched at the word, but he needed to know that’s what it was, what it is. “You deserve the world, and I’ll make damn sure you get it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled at that, it was a small, broken thing, but a smile nonetheless. “Thank you, Hugo. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Hugo chanced wrapping his arms around Varian’s waist, the smaller wrapping his arms around his neck in return. “Lucky you, you’ll never have to find out. You’re stuck with me, babe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time his smile was more genuine, closer to what he’d grown to love. “Thank you, I mean it.” He leaned forward, pecking Hugo’s lips. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too. Now let’s get out of here, before I do something stupid.” Hugo said, eyes darting briefly back to where the house was. He didn’t let them linger, focusing instead on Varian. It was strange to think the person he treasured more than life itself someone would take so for granted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything you do is stupid.” Varian laughed, sounding more like himself, despite his tear stained cheeks, and the dried blood on his lip. He pulled away, making sure to keep a firm grip on Hugo’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I resent that.” Hugo shot back, not sparing another glance behind him as he led Varian away towards a better future. He wouldn’t ask for details today, he’d let Varian share on his own terms, no matter how long it took. And when the time came, maybe, just maybe, he’d ask Eugene for his blessing instead. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Don’t Fret My Dear, Ill Keep You Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for roofie use and possibilities of what might have happened!! Nothing bad happens though!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One second, all it took was one second to turn this wonderful evening into an absolute shit show. He was grateful that Nuru had offered them a night to themselves, staying at their campsite with Yong while he took Varian out for the night. He supposed technically it was their first date. They’d been together for a while now, but it was hard to find time alone when they were constantly traveling. He had been looking forward to it, and it had been everything he could have ever wanted, until that sick bastard made his appearance. He had flirted with Varian persistently, never letting up in his advances despite the fact that Varian had repeatedly told him he wasn’t interested, despite that he was very obviously uncomfortable, despite that he had made it clear numerous times that he was taken and Hugo was right there. He seemed to finally get it when Hugo resorted to threatening to cut up the man into pieces so small they’d never be able to piece him back together again. Maybe he shouldn’t have, maybe if he didn’t Varian wouldn’t have had to suffer the consequences. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were certain he was gone, it didn’t take long for them to fall back into the comfort of each other’s company as they drank at the tavern. He should’ve stayed more alert, he should’ve paid more attention. All it took was one second, one second in which their eyes closed as their lips locked together, one second was enough for that creep to slip something into Varian’s drink. He knew what it was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he knew it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as soon as Varian started giggling like a maniac. Sure Varian was typically a happy drunk, but it had been excessive and he hadn’t even had that much to drink yet. He had been selfish, he ignored the signs of the drug, all because he didn’t want the night to be over, he certainly didn’t want it to end like this. So he waited until the next effect hit. He was all too familiar with the signs of the drug, he’d used it, not for any of its more sinister purposes, but it worked like a charm when he stole from other’s. He knew the signs like the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes were half lidded, glossed over, and seemed unable to focus on anything. He drooped forward in his seat, leaning heavily on Hugo. “I don’t feel very good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cheeks were flushed pink from the alcohol, but Hugo knew it wasn’t the reason for his sudden sickness. He quickly paid their tab, sliding out of his seat. “Let’s get you out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian didn’t protest, didn’t say anything, just gave a small nod as Hugo wrapped his arm around him, keeping him as close as possible as they exited the tavern. He knew it was the purpose of the drug to make the victim as complacent as possible, it still made him sick to his stomach. What if he hadn’t been here? What if he had to leave Varian for just a moment? What would’ve happened then? He didn’t want to think about it, with the way that he looked at Varian he already had a pretty good guess. He hated that he put them in this situation. He felt Varian slump further against him. He was already more or less carrying Varian, his steps slow and unsteady. Just how much did that bastard slip him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo tightened his grip around him at the sound of footsteps approaching from behind, his other hand slipping into his pocket to grip one of his vials. It wouldn’t be nearly as effective as the bombs, but it would give them enough time to get away. He turned slowly, careful not to jostle Varian too much, the slightest movement and the boy would probably fall over. Of course the bastard had followed them. “Hey! I’m not letting you reap the benefits of my hard work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo was shaking with rage, his hand clutching the vial so tightly he thought it might break, Varian of course oblivious to it all, he wasn’t even sure he was aware of anything going on. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You sick fuck, I am not going to rape my boyfriend!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man scoffed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he fucking scoffed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as if what Hugo was implying was absolutely ridiculous. “That little </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut </span>
  </em>
  <span>is anything but innocent. He’s been throwing himself around all night. He just needed something to loosen him up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wants it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let his anger take control, letting go of Varian and storming towards the man. “You take that back! You don’t know anything! Just because your giant ego can’t handle rejection doesn’t mean you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>rape </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop saying that word!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking make me!” Hugo sneered, leaning forward on the balls of his feet ready to strike, a loud thud gaining his attention. His eyes went wide as he spotted Varian crumpled in the dirt road, the effects of the drug finally knocking him out. He had been so caught up in his anger that he put Varian’s safety in jeopardy </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He needed to get Varian out of there first and foremost. He tossed the vial to the ground, right in front of the bastard’s feet, the smoke spreading instantly. Hugo scooped Varian up as the man sputtered and coughed as the smoke filled his lungs. He ran a few doors down, he learned to never enter the first available door, it made one all too easy to find. He swung the door open, closing it just as quickly behind him before taking a deep breath. Varian was limp against him, his limbs hanging uselessly, his head the same. Hugo tried to adjust his position to support him better, it was impossible to do so when he was carrying him bridal style. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a room for the night?” Hugo jumped at the sound of the woman’s voice, turning to face the reception desk. She wasn’t even looking up, her face buried in a book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Thanks.” Nuru would kill him for spending the money, but it was the safest route. He didn’t want to lead that sicko back to their campsite, at least at the inn they’d have a lock and Yong and Nuru would be safe. With some difficulty he handed over some money and took the offered key, struggling again when he came to the door. His arms were shaking by the time he got them safely inside. Varian wasn’t particularly heavy, but he wasn’t that strong either. He set Varian down as gently as possible, thankful the room was stocked with water. He filled a glass for Varian before dipping a cloth in it and placing it on his forehead. He’d have a hell of a headache whenever he woke up. “I’m sorry, babe, I should’ve been keeping a better eye out for you. I’ll do better next time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t do better, he couldn’t be better, not when Donella still expected him to betray them. But he didn’t have to, did he? He could stay with the group, never return to her. He could do it, he should do it. This was where he belonged, with Varian. He loved him, holy shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he loved him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was in too deep, there was no going back now. He placed a kiss to Varian’s cheek, it was as far as he’d go when he was like this. He prepared himself for a long night. He needed to make sure Varian would wake up and get him properly hydrated when he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited two hours, two excruciating hours, before Varian started to stir. He groaned, moving to sit up. “Hey, take your time. Take it slow.” He helped him into a sitting position, Varian cradling his head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like death. How much did I drink?” Varian asked, gladly taking the water from Hugo’s hand and taking small sips from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was at war with himself. Did he tell him what almost happened? Did Varian not know how close they were to disaster? Was it right to keep it from him? “How much do you remember?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian stiffened, his hand shaking slightly around the glass. His eyes were wide, fear lacing them. “I- what happened, Hugo? Please tell me it was a dream. Did- did he-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo took the glass, placing it on the bedside table before pulling Varian into a hug. “No, no I didn’t let him lay a finger on you. He just slipped something in your drink, but no one touched you, okay? You’re okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian nodded. “Thank you. I’m glad you were here.” Something about the words sent a feeling of guilt through him. He caused this to happen, he didn’t pay close enough attention. He was supposed to protect them from this kind of stuff, he was supposed to be the street smart one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I should’ve done better.” Hugo pulled away from Varian, keeping his eyes downcast. He didn’t want to see the disappointment that was sure to be there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Varian asked. Hugo’s head snapped up, his confusion matching Varian’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you have done better? You kept me safe. What more could you have possibly done?” Varian seemed to be genuinely curious, gently lifting Hugo’s chin so he was looking at him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo was panicking, why was he panicking? He should know the answer to Varian’s question. He’d heard Donella say those words so many times. What could he have done differently? What could he have done better? If he didn’t answer, if he didn’t know, what punishment awaited him? “I should’ve- I could’ve-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian’s look softened, something sad lingering behind his eyes. “Nothing. The answer is nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand, he didn’t get it. Varian still suffered, how could there be nothing he should’ve done differently? He should be angry with him, disappointed in him, instead Varian looked at him with nothing but love. Hugo smiles then, reminded of why he was willing to leave his old life behind for him. He expected nothing but love in return. And he could give that, he wanted to give that. Varian closed the distance between them, pulling Hugo as close as possible, his lips feeling heavenly on his. And maybe Varian was right, the answer had to be nothing, because there was nothing he wanted to change about his time spent with Varian. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Something’s Waiting For You (Something’s Waiting Round the Bend)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian ran. He ran as fast as his legs would allow. Feet pounding relentlessly against the ground. Each breath sending a wave of pain throughout his chest, his lungs burning, but he couldn’t stop, he wouldn’t stop, lest he be dragged into the unforgiving darkness. Moss covered the stone walls, vines dripping ominously from above in this twisted maze he’d found himself in. He had been separated from the group, they had all been separated from each other, expertly, deliberately. And now he was being chased by something, he didn’t know what. The creature had no face from what he could tell from his brief encounter with it, but it was real, so very real, and it wanted blood. The deep scratches along his arms were proof of that. Blood still flowed from the wounds, each droplet that fell to the ground becoming a silent beacon for the creature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He skidded, feet sliding uselessly against the slick ground. Shockwaves of pain worked their way up his arms as he used them to propel himself away from the wall and continue his mad dash away from the creature. He was slowing, he could feel it. He didn’t even know if he was actually getting any air to his lungs at this point, feeling lightheaded from the blood loss, lack of air, and the disorienting experience of it all. He had given up trying to solve the maze, his only thought being to get away, and now he was paying for that mistake. He needed to get out, but after a series of taking random directions he had no way of telling which way he had been already. Retracing his steps was definitely not an option, he’d be dead for sure. His only option was to keep moving, praying, hoping, he didn’t hit a dead end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was of course then his luck ran out. He stopped his movements just before slamming into the wall, the dead end. “No, no, no.” He frantically moved his hands along the walls, trying to find something, anything that could help him. It was a difficult feat, he couldn’t really see anything beyond the dim light the vial around his neck gave off, he had lost his staff long ago. The green light was doing nothing but adding to the eerie experience. He couldn’t go back, the soft scraping sound of the creature’s claws dragging along the floor echoing all around. His breathing was erratic, heart pounding in his ears. He had no way to defend himself, all he had was the vial around his neck. He could sacrifice it, the chemicals weren’t harmful, but having the item chucked in its face might startle the creature long enough for him to get away again. Doing so would sacrifice his only means of seeing in this god forsaken maze, but it might also save his life. There were too many ‘mights’ for his liking, he didn’t really have a choice in the matter, he was out of options. He took a deep breath, turning to face the darkness, hand grasping the vial, shrouding him in the darkness he was trying to avoid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All there was in that moment were the scraping sounds, his erratic breathing, and the sound of his heart pounding. He didn’t hear the wall opening behind him, but he screamed as an arm wrapped around his waist, a hand clamped over his mouth, pulling him into the new opening. He trashed in his attackers grip, panic increasing as the wall slid soundlessly closed. He brought his elbow into the person’s, creature’s?, gut. He was released immediately, he turned pressing his back against the wall, hand reaching for the vial fully intending to throw it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Var?” Varian froze, eyes wide in fear as he registered Hugo’s face. He had his hand clutching his side, most likely where Varian had elbowed him, there were tears all over his shirt and pants, dirt smeared across his face, a slight crack running along his glasses, and a cut on his forehead, a matching one on his cheek. Hugo’s glowing blue vial made him look far less eerie than Varian’s green. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo?” Varian questioned, not sure if he could believe his eyes. He stepped forward, bringing shaky hands up to cup the other’s face. Hugo nodded in confirmation and Varian laughed, the sound hysterical even to his own ears. He leaned his forehead against his chest, laughing and crying, fingers trailing over Hugo’s form as if it would disappear at any second. Hugo was here and he’d be fine, this nightmare was almost over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he hurt you?” Hugo asked, bringing Varian’s arm up to inspect the scratches there. He flinched when the other ran a finger lightly over them, his nails looking longer than usual. “He wasn’t supposed to hurt you.” The words spoken so lowly that Varian didn’t catch them, eyes solely focused on Hugo’s too long nails, reminding him too much of the creature he had just escaped. Hugo dropped Varian’s arm, cupping his face and bringing his eyes up to look at his. “Let’s join the others.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian nodded despite the chill that ran up his spine at the contact, and not the usual chill that he got when Hugo touched him. This one screamed to run, to get away, that this thing wasn’t Hugo. His eyes were too green, nails too long, smile too wide, but he couldn’t raise suspicions. He still needed a way out, a safe route, so he let himself be led away, mind reeling as he tried to figure a way out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo banged frantically on the wall. He needed a way in. Varian was still in there and there was no telling what these things wanted. His mind was still fuzzy with the events that had unfolded. They had all been chased by those things. He remembered reaching a dead end and then nothing. The pain in his head told him he’d probably been knocked out, when he came to he was outside along with Nuru and Yong, Varian nowhere to be found. His knuckles were already bloody from hitting the wall as if it would get it open. He raised his fist again, it’s motions stopping abruptly when Nuru grabbed his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it! This isn’t helping anything.” She said, eyes glistening with concern. “We need to think about this logically. It’s a maze so there has to be a way in and out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s eyes scanned their packs, eyes lighting up when they landed on a stick of explosives sticking out of Yong’s bag. “Or we could make one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian stared in awe at the chamber they had entered. The walls were higher, still covered in moss and vines, runes glistening underneath them. The air was thick with magic, a pedestal in the middle of the room spreading it throughout. Bodies were trapped in the vines, some fresher than others. He knew what this was, he knew what he was here for. He was a sacrifice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chamber broke off in many pathways, if he had to guess this was the center of the maze. He just needed to pick a direction and run. So he did. He ran straight, dodging the pedestal in the middle, the thing that had stolen Hugo’s form letting out an inhuman scream. The sound shook the walls, debris raining from above, rattling the inside of Varian’s skull. He dropped to his knees, hands uselessly covering his ears in an attempt to block out the noise. He could feel blood trickling from them, he might’ve screamed as well, it was hard to tell when all he knew was the terrible screeching. He hadn’t realized it had stopped, mind hazy from the pain, until he felt something wrap around his ankle. He looked back, eyes blown wide in panic as a vine slithered up his leg. He dug his fingernails into the ground, a futile attempt at stopping himself from being dragged back into the chamber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help! Hugo, help me!” He screamed, a feeling of hopelessness settling in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one can help you now, child. You are the final piece.” He hated hearing those words coming from Hugo’s lips, hated the way this thing borrowed his voice and twisted it into something sinister. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want from me I won’t do it. I won’t help you.” Varian responded, defiance in his voice despite the fact that he was now dangling upside down about a foot above the pedestal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You already are. It’s not as fresh as I would have liked but it’ll do.” The creature laughed. Varian’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, the steady drip of blood from the cuts on his arms drawing his attention. They must have started bleeding again when he was dragged across the floor. His eyes followed the path, the pedestal humming with each droplet that touched it. “The blood of a child from the kingdom of the moon. You’re a tricky species to come across these days. But no matter, you are here and you’ll free me from imprisonment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let you.” Varian spat back, bringing his hand to grab the vial around his neck. He threw it despite the awkward angle, it shattered on impact, smearing all over the creature's face. It got the desired effect, Varian dropped to the ground as the vines loosened, landing harshly on the pedestal. He ran again, every inch of his body protesting at the movement. The creature’s form rippling like water that had been disturbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time he made it out of the chamber, the screams barely reaching him as he stumbled around in the dark. If he had to guess the creature returned to its original form, the scraping of its nails echoing in the darkness. His own hands held out in front him to prevent him from running into walls. He turned the corner, ramming straight into something else. He landed harshly on his butt, fighting the urge to scramble back as the scraping got closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian?” He brought his eyes up, meeting Hugo’s green ones, ones that were the right shade of green, that held the right amount of concern, and mouth turned down in a lopsided frown. He wanted to launch himself into the other’s arms, but he didn’t have to, Hugo was already pulling him up and into a tight hug, the blue glow of his vial encompassing them. “I thought I lost you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words were so soft, spoken only for him to hear, no demon, no creature, could ever replicate the emotion behind them. And that was why Varian couldn’t say anything in response, not yet, not until they were safe. “We need to go. That thing is still chasing me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for Hugo to respond, taking his bloodied hand in his and pulling them down the corridor. “Follow the rope, it’ll lead us out.” Hugo called, Varian noticing the object for the first time. Hugo’s appearance matched the creature’s version of him to a tee, the only exceptions being the rope around his waist and his bloodied knuckles. It was alarming really, but he tried not to linger on it, he’d panic if he did and right now he couldn’t afford to panic. Instead he worked on gathering the rope, it would be dangerous to leave a trail of their path. It was in doing so that he stumbled, the only thing stopping his fall was Hugo grabbing his upper arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you leave it?! It’s-“ Hugo’s words cut off into a yelp as the rope was pulled, Hugo going along with it. Varian gripped the back of his shirt, a desperate attempt at keeping the other with him. Hugo’s fingers fumbling to undo the knot as he was stuck in this twisted game of tug of war. Varian dug his heels into the ground, trying and failing to stop them from moving. Hugo’s hands were shaking as they worked at the knot. “It’s no use. Leave me, Varian. Follow the rope, you’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian shook his head, gritting his teeth as he pulled harder. “This is not the thing your stubborn ass gets to give up on!” Varian protested, the light of the vial glinting off a nearby rock. He couldn’t help but smile at the change in luck, the rock looking sharp enough to cut the thin rope. He grabbed it, lifting the item high in the air. He must’ve looked insane, Hugo’s eyes widening as he held his hands in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His protest fell on deaf eyes, Varian bringing the rock down to expertly cut through the rope, accidentally slicing Hugo’s thigh in the process. They could deal with that later, Varian pulled the other to his feet as the rope fell away, and they continued their sprint. The screeching started again, debris clouding their already limited vision. Varian’s ears were ringing and if the grimace on Hugo’s face was anything to go by so were his. The scrapping was getting closer, almost sounding frantic as it sounded from the ceiling, walls, and ground. Varian couldn’t help but laugh when he spotted the exit, they were so close, they were going to make it. The screeching sounded louder, Varian and Hugo stumbling towards the exit. Varian chucked the rock towards the sound in a last ditch attempt at getting the sound to stop. It worked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian and Hugo stumbled into the bright sunlight of the day. Varian blinked rapidly, trying to clear the spots that danced in his vision as his eyes adjusted to the light after being submerged in the darkness for so long. He almost missed Hugo’s instructions. “Get back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo stood defensively in front of the group. For a split second, for a horrifying second the creature was revealed in all its nightmare inducing glory, it’s long nail brushing the tip of Hugo’s nose briefly before it and the maze burst into dust. Varian let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, turning his attention to the rest of the group. “Is everyone okay?” He asked checking Yong over and placing a kiss to his forehead when he was satisfied he was unharmed, doing the same to Nuru despite their confirmations of being unharmed. He turned his attention to Hugo, eyes searching his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to ask Hugo the same. Hugo seemed to have other plans, grabbing Varian and dipping him into a passionate kiss. Varian forgot that they weren’t alone for a moment, returning the kiss eagerly. Hugo broke the kiss keeping their foreheads pressed together. “If you ever scare me like that again,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll kill me?” Varian chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never let you leave my side.” Hugo finished, bringing their lips back together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss didn’t last long, Nuru clearing her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As happy as I am that you two are finally done hiding your relationship, may I remind you there are children present?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed, pulling away from Hugo, but keeping their fingers interlocked. “Right, sorry guys.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group gathered their things then, looking for a spot well away from the horrific maze to rest. Hugo tugged on his hand, waiting until Nuru and Yong were a distance away. “We’re going to talk about what happened back there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian shook his head, lips pulled into a shaky smile at the thoughts of what could have been. “It’s not necessary. We’re alive aren’t we?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are, but that’s not the point. A lot of fucked up shit happened in there, you shouldn’t keep it bottled up. So when you’re ready,” Hugo placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “We’re going to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian nodded, not trusting himself as his eyes watered and a lump formed in his throat. Instead he settled for placing a kiss to the other’s lips, casting one last glance at the pile of dust behind them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. It’s 3am and I Can’t Stop Thinking of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was three am and he’d yet to get one </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> minute of sleep. Of course it happened on the day he decided to go to bed early instead of staying up all night to work on various projects. Not that he could really blame Ruddiger, it wasn’t his fault he was sick, he had to be for him to not stop crying. It started softly at first, but the raccoons' little whimpers and chitters soon filled the entirety of the apartment. It pained him to hear him like that and nothing he did seemed to help. He checked to see if he wanted to go for a walk, checked to make sure his litter box was clean, he checked him over to make sure he hadn’t acquired any injuries. There was nothing that he could find wrong with him, and yet he wouldn’t stop crying. The internet provided him with no answers, only increasing his worry that the only cause had to be that Ruddiger was on the brink of death. Varian spent about half an hour in which he was the one crying, holding Ruddiger tight and sobbing into his fur, during which he failed to notice the animal had stopped </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> crying. By the time he pulled himself together and conducted another internet search all the veterinary clinics were closed. It was in a moment of desperation that he messaged the school wide chat, in hopes someone might be able to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>V: My raccoon won’t stop crying, all clinics are closed. Someone help! I’m getting desperate here!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t really expect a response, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted one, but he was on the verge of a panic attack and he just needed someone to tell him he was overreacting. Then of course, tonight of all nights the chat was dead. He was about to give up hope, allow himself to wallow in his worry, then his phone lit up, signaling that someone had messaged the chat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>H: Hey, I’m a vet tech, maybe I can help?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian startled a bit at the response. He hadn’t expected to get any actual help, just a wave of reassurances to ease his mind until he could take Ruddiger first thing in the morning, or later in the morning was more accurate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>V: Ok.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian cringed at his response. Okay? What was he supposed to do with that? They probably thought he was crazy now. He was genuinely surprised when they responded again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>H: Meet in twenty? On the corner outside the campus library?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian looked at his screen, a bit unsure on how to respond. Was he really about to meet a stranger at three am? Ruddiger’s cry confirmed it, he couldn’t let him suffer through the night when there was an option to ease his pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>V: See you then!!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced, goddamn he was so awkward. Now he just seemed overeager. He didn’t have time to dwell on his social awkwardness, instead quickly throwing on some shoes and a hoodie, before getting Ruddiger in his carrier and heading out the door. His nerves were a mess, but hopefully it’d be worth it and this person could help. It didn’t take him long to get to campus, it was just a short walk from his apartment. He did regret not changing into something warmer, it was winter and the cool air did nothing for his light clothing. He should’ve waited, it took him a whole ten minutes to get to the meeting location, he’d have to wait another ten minutes in the cold. Ruddiger was wrapped tightly in a blanket, letting out a whimper every so often. “It’s okay, bud, we’ll get you all taken care of soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for someone to approach. He looked to be slightly older than him, his blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, his green eyes shining even in the dark. “My labs about a fifteen minute drive from here, I can run some tests there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was walking away before Varian could respond, leaving the other to chase after him. “How- how did you I was the one you’re meeting with?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped, eyebrows furrowing as he looked around, before finally crossing his arms and looking at Varian. “I’m sorry, but do you see another idiot standing outside the library with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>raccoon? Cause I don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian wanted to say something in retaliation but he had a point. So he followed instead, letting the other take the lead again. “Right, sorry.” He should’ve known better, really. His eyes darted to the sidewalk, almost missing the way the other flinched at his apology. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’m Hugo, by the way. Thought you might want to know that much at least, before you get in my car.” Hugo said, stopping in front of a beat up car and fighting to get the door open. Varian stopped in his tracks, eyeing Hugo and the car wearily. He really shouldn’t be doing this, he didn’t know him, or where they’d be going. Once he got in the car it was essentially game over. He considered shooting his dad a text just so if he came up missing they’d have some lead, but he knew he’d just get berated for it. Hugo seemed to sense his hesitance. “Look, do you want help or not? I’m not going to murder you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must’ve looked scared, Hugo’s eyes softening ever so slightly. Varian’s heart stopped in his chest, now that he could see him better, he was beautiful. His eyes sparkling in the light of the street lamp, he seemed sincere, and his uncle always said one could tell a lot from someone’s eyes. He nodded, pulling the passenger door open. “I appreciate your help. I’m Varian.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo simply nodded, getting in the car, and starting the engine. Varian slid into the passenger’s seat, buckling up and placing Ruddiger in his lap, thankful that Hugo wasted no time in turning on the heat. Hugo drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, the silence deafening to the both of them. “So, what are his symptoms?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian startled, his nerves once again taking hold. “Oh, um he seems fine, he just won’t stop crying. I’m scared something’s wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo hummed, tapping his fingers once again, Ruddiger drowning the sound with a whimper. “We’ll definitely have to run some tests, probably blood work is best. I’ll give him a once over as well, listen to his heart and lungs and all that. If it’s something internal though you’ll definitely have to go to an actual vet later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian’s eyebrows knit together in concern, he was scared something serious was wrong with Ruddiger. He couldn’t lose his only friend, his best friend. He felt tears starting to prick his eyes, he couldn’t cry in a stranger’s car, he refused. His shoulders shook from the effort, but he didn’t care, this was already embarrassing enough. He completely missed the concerned look Hugo sent his way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Varian’s head snapped up, smiling a bit at Hugo’s soft smile. “I’m sure he’s fine. Seems pretty tough to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled. “Thanks. For doing this, for helping me. You didn’t have to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo shrugged, his smile becoming slightly more teasing. “What else was I going to do at three in the morning?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep? That’s what I was trying to do.” Varian laughed, covering his mouth when it turned into a snort. “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo laughed at that. “Don’t apologize. That was adorable.” Varian’s face flushed, turning his eyes away. Hugo cleared his throat. “I, uh, we’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian nodded, exiting the car and following the other inside. “So, uh, what made you want to be a vet tech?” He asked, trying to fill the silence that plagued them again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo stiffened, swiping his ID and holding the door for Varian to enter. “Not my choice. I personally would’ve loved to go into engineering. That’s what you study, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. How’d you know?” He asked, tilting his head. He was pretty sure he didn’t know Hugo, so how did he know he was an engineering major? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that seminar last semester? The one on Demanitus?” Hugo clarified, as he went about preparing his station. Varian getting Ruddiger out and onto the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian definitely remembered the seminar. He’d been looking forward to it all year, then when the time came there was an annoying blonde that- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo shot him a wink, already beginning his examination on Ruddiger. Varian’s mouth hung open, he couldn’t believe it. He’d asked so many good questions, and sure he’d been annoying about it, but he made some really solid points. “How are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>an engineering major?” Varian asked before he could stop the words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it wasn’t my choice. Now, can you be quiet while I check his breathing and heart?” Varian shut his mouth, waiting patiently as Hugo went about his task. Eventually he removed the stethoscope, placing it around his neck, and began checking the rest of Ruddiger. “My, uh, guardian, I guess, refused to pay for my schooling unless it was veterinarian school. So, here we are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked sad, not that Varian could blame him. It was terrible to be forced to pursue something that one wasn’t passionate about. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo laughed, scratching Ruddiger underneath his chin. “Why? It’s not your fault.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo held up a hand. “It’s fine, really.” He didn’t believe it, but he decided to drop the subject, raising an eyebrow when Ruddiger started to purr. “He’s fine, by the way. This little bastard just wanted attention and I’ll be damned if he didn’t know how to get it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian stares at him in awe, not believing a word he was saying. “Wait, you mean he was faking it?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo hummed in confirmation, Ruddiger continuing to purr as he was scratched and pet. “Yup. Little bastard has you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He- I am not!” Varian protested, scooping Ruddiger up and placing him in his carrier, despite his cry of protest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say. Should we get out of here then?” Hugo said more than asked, already holding the door open for Varian. He simply nodded following him out, his face burning in embarrassment. He should’ve guessed it really, Ruddiger always knew how to get what he wanted, he’d just never gone to such extremes before. He’d have to keep a better eye on him from now on. The ride back to the library was in a more comfortable silence than the ride over, the emotional rollercoaster of the night weighing Varian down. He almost didn’t catch Hugo’s words as they pulled next to the building. “It’s nice that you care so much about the little bastard. He’s lucky to have you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian stared at him for a moment, a blush dusting his cheeks. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself. Not many people would meet a stranger at three in the morning to help out.” Hugo simply smiled, watching as Varian got out of the car. Varian hesitated for a moment, not feeling quite right leaving things like this. “Hey!” He called, regretting it the instant the word left his mouth and Hugo rolled down the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You forget something?” He asked, leaning down so he could see him out of the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, thanks again. Maybe I can make it up to you? Coffee? Next Saturday?” Varian asked, his voice wavering slightly, half of him wanting him to say no and the other more prominent part wanting him to say yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled, shooting him another wink. “It’s a date.” Varian’s blush returned tenfold, forgetting completely that he didn’t have a time, meeting place, or Hugo’s phone number. By the time he realized the other was long gone. Not that it mattered, the next Saturday Varian was back in front of the library at three in the morning waiting for Hugo, a smile gracing his features as the other rounded the corner. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Be Still My Beating Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for major character death!! Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian woke up excitement filling his very being. Today was the day. They had been together exactly two years, seven months, one week, and three days, four if today counted. Not that he was keeping track or anything. In the long run it didn’t matter, time meant nothing when Hugo was around. Everything blurred together, the only thing that mattered was he was here, and he was his. They completed each other, Hugo had said it multiple times, he believed it. He would be lost without him, he wouldn’t know how to live in a world without him. It didn’t matter anymore, or it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>matter anymore, today was the day. Varian gently picked up the small black velvet box from his nightstand, running his fingers over it. Today would hopefully be the first day of forever. A knock sounded from the front door, Varian bolted up, quickly pocketing the box and heading towards the sound, his hand hovering over the door knob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian-“ His dad called, but he didn’t let him finish, more eager to see his soon to be fiancé. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to you later. Love you!” He called, heading out the door, failing to see the sad look on his father’s face. He only had eyes for Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled down at him, taking his hand in his. “Ready to go, sweet cheeks?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, he’d grimace at the nickname, but today was different, today would be perfect, so he smiled and nodded. “Whenever you are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo placed a quick kiss to his lips, his lips feeling colder than usual. “Let’s go then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian bounded in front of him, stopping his forward march. “I’ve actually got something planned, but it’s a surprise, so no questions.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo raised an eyebrow, wrapping Varian in a hug. “Oh? I can’t wait.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be great. You’re going to love it.” Varian untangled himself from his embrace, interlocking their fingers instead. Hugo didn’t say anything, just nodded, letting himself be led along by Varian. It was unusual, Hugo almost never stopped talking, did he know about his plan? He couldn’t have. The only person he told was his dad, there’s no way he would’ve let it slip. He pushed it aside, maybe he was just coming down with something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were in front of the local cafe in no time, Varian pushing the door open and leading them inside. He was at the counter in no time, it was particularly busy today, most of the morning traffic had already come and gone. “Hey, Nuru.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl behind the counter smiled and offered a small wave. She seemed to be searching for something, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. “What’ll it be?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two coffees, please. One black and one with extra cream and sugar.” He already had the money ready, knowing the total by heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian-“ She cut herself off, shaking her head as she took the money. “Two coffees coming right up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited quietly in the cafe, a comfortable silence between them, as Nuru prepared the drinks. It wasn’t a hard order, Nuru quickly handing Varian the cups. “Thanks. See you tomorrow.” He called as they headed out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He handed Hugo his cup, the other dropping the item as soon as it touched his hand. Varian picked it up, discarding the now empty cup in the trash. “I’m sure if we ask, Nuru will remake it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo shook his head. “It’s fine. We can share yours.” Varian smiled at that, something about Hugo wanting to share even though it wasn’t his preferred drink made his heart skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, on to our next stop! You’ll love this one.” Varian winked, taking Hugo’s hand again and leading them along. It was a good half an hour to get to the railroad tracks, but it would be worth it. It was the perfect spot for him to propose. It’s where they first met, where they had their first date, first kiss, first everything, it was only right that their next first take place here as well. He blinked and he was there. The tracks had been shut down some time ago, he couldn’t remember the reason, but it was one less thing he had to worry about, no trains would be interrupting this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The tracks? Feeling sentimental today, huh?” Hugo teased, letting go of his hand and moving further into the space, closer to the tracks, too close. He wanted to tell him to move away, it wasn’t safe, but why? They weren’t active tracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian pushed the thoughts away, instead focusing on the task at hand. He moved closer, once he was satisfied with the distance he bent down on one knee, presenting the box so when Hugo turned around he’d know exactly what was happening. And then he turned, and Varian took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Var?” Hugo looked surprised, his eyes wide, his expression almost a neutral, like he couldn’t believe this was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled, softly. “Hugo, I love you. I love you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’ve changed it for the better. Every moment with you is the happiest moment of my life. You’re stubborn as all hell, thickheaded, annoying-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this supposed to be romantic?” Hugo laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian returned it. “Shut up, I’m getting there. But your flaws, the things that everyone else hates, that’s what I love about you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I never want to lose you. I love you, Hugo. I want to spend forever with you. Hugo, will you marry me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s smile turned sad, his eyes watering. “No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian deflated, his heart feeling like it had been torn out and ripped into a thousand pieces. “I- why? Hugo, I can’t lose you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo cupped his face, gently lifting his chin so he was looking at him. “How can you lose me, when I’m already gone?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian blinked, tears blurring his vision as Hugo stepped back onto the tracks. He was fading, the silver of the ring around his finger glinting in the sunlight as he waved. “It’s time to let go, Varian.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Please, Hugo, don’t leave me! Please, come back.” His voice cracked, sobs wracking his body as he held the empty box close to his chest. It had been six months since Hugo died, since he said yes, since the ring had fallen on the tracks and he couldn’t get out of the way in time. Six months since he’d been coming here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>six months</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he still couldn’t let him go. He needed him, he was nothing without him. He couldn’t let go, he couldn’t lose him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had set by the time he got home, he said nothing to his father, going straight to his room instead. He buried himself under his blankets, placing the box on his nightstand and cried himself to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian woke up excitement filling his very being. Today was the day. They had been together exactly two years, seven months, one week, and three days, four if today counted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Blink and You’ll Miss It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Illusions and shit so ending very open!! Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, the sink in front of him coming into focus, the water dripping from the faucet. His eyebrows knit together, how did he get here? What had he been doing before? He searched his mind but everything before was blank. Nothing before, nothing after. There was nothing at all. He thought he was-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hug-“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo, dear, don’t let the water run like that.” He turned, the white haired woman smiling as she shut off the faucet. Something about her was familiar but he couldn’t place his finger on it. “What’s the matter, dear, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She patted his cheek as she walked past him, moving further into the kitchen and grabbing plates from the cabinets. That’s right, this was his mother, wasn’t it? It had to be that made the most sense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hugo, where are you? I’m sorry!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where was he? He was home, wasn’t he? “Did you hear a single word I said?” The woman, mother, asked, her hands placed on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I thought-“ He blinked and the scene changed. He was in a room, water reflecting off the floor, mirrors all around, and there was a boy, did he know him? He blinked and it was gone. He was back in the kitchen. “It’s nothing. I’m listening.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, her hands clasped in front of her. “Good. Bring the plates, we need to be ready when our guests arrive.” She instructed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo nodded, picking up the plates and following her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced back, hadn’t they turned off the faucet? Sure enough it was off, so what was dripping? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry dear! They’ll be here any minute!” Right, the plates. That was more important, it had to be. He didn’t know what these voices or visions were, but they weren’t real, this was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hugh, please, whatever you’re seeing it’s no-“</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My you’ve been mighty spacey today haven’t you? No matter we’ll get that cleaned up in no time.” Her laugh was grating to his ears, it reverberated off the walls and made him cringe, almost similar to nails on a chalkboard. He glanced down at the plates shattered on the floor. He blinked, there was blood on his hands, then it was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you hear that?” He asked, glancing around the living room? When did he get here? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear what, dear?” She asked, arranging the plates on the counter. Hadn’t they just broke? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” He said, glancing towards the door like he was expecting something, he didn’t know what, but he was. A knock sounded from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Var- can you hear me? Var- what happened? Please answer!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened. He had opened it? The group outside looked familiar, he just couldn’t place them. There was the boy from before, a girl, and a smaller boy. They all had wide matching smiles on their faces. And behind them, well there was nothing behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Varian!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian? Why was that name so familiar? He felt something pull at his heart. His eyes involuntarily moving towards the blue eyed boy in front of him. He smiled, this was Varian. Varian was here. He reached out, his hand hovering just above Varian’s cheek. He couldn’t bring himself to touch him, something wasn’t right. He could feel his anger building, he could feel it bubbling just beneath the surface, because how dare they do this. They could be anyone, anything, but Varian was off limits. This was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are not Varian.” Hugo sneered, stepping out of the house and into the open nothingness. The Varian imposter didn’t react, that stupid smile still on his face. His memories came flooding back. They had come to this temple, it was supposed to be a fun outing, a last adventure of sorts before Yong and Nuru returned to their respective kingdoms. Then things went to shit, didn’t they always? They were separated, the place was made almost entirely of mirrors and other reflective surfaces. It had been easy to get lost. No one had ever gotten to the center of the maze like structure and they planned to be the first. It hadn’t gone well, the further they got the more susceptible they had become to illusions. And somehow he’d fallen into the biggest one. He marched forward into the vast nothing. He was getting out of here, he was finding everyone else and they were going home. Something crunched under his boot, something that shined, was it glass?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo? Is- is that you?” He turned, the illusion faded, leaving him in the room with the water and the mirrors. He walked towards Nuru, her eyes wide in fear as she watched him, tears staining her cheeks. “Is it really you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced down to where she was sitting in the water, her arms wrapped around Varian’s unconscious body. His middle was drenched in blood, it coating Nuru’s hands as she tried to stop the flow. He fell to his knees, tears falling from his own eyes as the bloody shard of glass fell from his hand. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t, he wouldn’t be responsible for this. He took Varian from her arms, pressing their foreheads together as he sobbed. Out of everything, this couldn’t be the thing that was real, he didn’t mean to, it was an accident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo, what happened?” Nuru asked, letting the water wash away the blood from her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had made a mistake, he had hurt Varian, he may have even killed him. It was all his fault, he suggested this stupid adventure, he’d been lured away by the illusions, he didn’t recognize Varian in time. And yet all he could respond with was, “I dropped the plates.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. All is Fair in Love and War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone else was gone. It was just the two of them, the last two on the battlefield, the fog curling around their ankles as the quiet surrounded them. It was almost over, one of them just had to pull the trigger and the winning side would be determined. They stared each other down, both of their guns leveled at each other’s chests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it's just the two of us.” Even in the darkness he could see the glint from Hugo’s glasses. Unfortunately his boyfriend was wrong. Someone leveled their gun at him from above, but Varian wasted no time in aiming his gun and pulling the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I was on your team, jackass!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s just the two of us.” Varian corrected, a smug grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wide smile split Hugo’s features. “God, I’ve never been more in love with you. That was fucking hot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled, but didn’t further acknowledge his words, his eyes darting to the timer on Hugo’s chest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>30 seconds.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Seems like we’re at an impasse.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like it. We could call a truce. Let the timer run out.” Hugo’s eyes briefly flickered to Varian’s chest as they slowly circled each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And our previous arrangement?” Varian asked, lips quirked slightly as Hugo laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still stands, but a truce would benefit both of us and it would save you the embarrassment of a loss.” Hugo suggested, watching the other closely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian tapped his finger against the trigger, Hugo paying it no mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>15 seconds.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Fine, but only if you wash the dishes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you do the laundry.” Hugo countered, stopping his movements, Varian following suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a deal then.” Varian agreed, sticking his hand out for a handshake as Hugo lowered his weapon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>10 seconds.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo took it, pulling Varian flush against him. “It’s a deal. Shall we seal it with a kiss?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian hummed in confirmation, removing his hand from Hugo’s and grabbing his shirt. Hugo’s hands found his waist, discarding his gun completely as Varian connected their lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>5 seconds. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Game Over.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian pulled back, smiling as Hugo’s vest lit up red and his own flashed with the words ‘WINNER’ across it. “Sorry, babe, but I don’t lose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sneaky bastard. I trusted you.” Hugo said, mock hurt in his voice as the lights rose in the arena. Varian blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes to the light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, I do, there was just no way I could pass up you having to scoop Ruddiger’s litter box for a week.” Varian laughed, running ahead to return his gear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! You violated the truce! I ain’t scooping shit.” Hugo responded, removing his gear as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you certainly will. Specifically Ruddiger’s shit.” Varian teased, grabbing Hugo’s hand once again and swinging it between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Var, the truce.” Hugo whined, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian rolled his eyes. “I’ll still do the laundry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. “That’s all I ask.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be grateful I’m a humble winner.” Varian laughed loudly as Hugo spun him around, capturing his lips in another kiss. This time he let himself melt into it, no longer worrying about winning a bet. He completely lost himself in the kiss, forgetting that they were still in a public setting, he moved closer, silently begging Hugo to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he pulled away, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Last one home buys pizza.” And then he was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian blinked, the words taking far too long to process in his love struck haze. When it did Hugo was already out the door, his laugh still reaching his ears. “Hey! That’s not fair!” Varian shouted, failing to keep his own laughter out of his voice as he ran to catch up. He knew he wouldn’t be able to, Hugo’s long legs gave him an unfair advantage, so he decided to save himself a trip and stopped at their favorite pizza place, picking up an extra large Hawaiian pizza with stuffed crust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made sure a pout was firmly in place on his face when he opened the door to their apartment, Hugo lounging upside down on the couch. “You cheated.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, like you did?” Hugo teased, a smile on his lips as he flipped onto his feet, and proceeded to snag the pizza from Varian’s hands. “I see you accepted defeat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian shook his head, joining Hugo on the floor wear he’d settled himself in front of the television. “Not like I had a choice.” Varian pouted, pulling Ruddiger into his lap and running his hand through his fur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo leaned forward, pecking Varian’s lips, before returning to his pizza, his lips already tasting faintly like the pineapple. “I’ll make it up to you later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Varian asked, a playful smile on his lips as he grabbed his own slice, picking off the pineapple and throwing them onto Hugo’s slice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bought cannolis.” Hugo responded, licking the grease off his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian’s face lit up at that. “You did not.” Hugo simply hummed, already working on another slice. Varian squealed in excitement. “I love you so fucking much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian leapt from his seat, Ruddiger chittering in protest at the sudden disturbance, and ran for the bag on the counter, digging out a cannoli. He took a bite out of the sweet, letting a satisfied moan out as he ate the sweet treat. “These have no right to be so good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you, sweet cheeks.” Hugo said, wrapping his arms around Varian’s waist, and placing kisses down his neck. Varian turned in his grip, capturing Hugo’s lips in another kiss. It was almost too sweet with the pineapple and the remnants of the cannoli cream, but it was strangely </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Varian lived for quiet nights like this. They seemed to get less and less time to do things like this, so it made it all the more special when they finally could. Hugo pulled away, running his thumb over Varian’s lips to clear away the last of the cannoli cream. “As delicious as you are I’m starved.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian’s cheeks flushed at the words, but he didn’t let it stop a sly smile from gracing his features. “Yeah, I’m famished from kicking your ass.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo laughed, reclaiming his seat and his pizza. “I’ll kick your ass at Mario Kart.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms with a challenging smirk on his face. “Winner gets the last cannoli?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are so on!” Hugo agreed, pushing the pizza box aside and pulling Varian into his lap. Varian already settled in as Hugo started up the game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to get your ass handed to you?” Varian teased, eagerly picking up his controller. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In your fucking dreams.” Hugo shot back, placing one last kiss to his cheek before the game started. Varian smiled wider once again, relishing in the way he fit between Hugo’s legs and how nice his head felt resting on his shoulder as they played. There was nothing inherently special about any of it, but somehow it was what he cherished the most. These sweet little moments where they could be completely at peace. They were hands down his favorite. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Don’t Forget to Remember Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to my dearest friend kai!!! Your an angel!!!! Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a terrible idea now that he thought about it. Just a small weekend trip in the mountains, not even that far from the main city of Corona, just enough to get away from the hustle and bustle of it all. Truthfully the trip had been nice, finally since the whole library debacle Hugo had some alone time with Donella to work through their odd new dynamic. It was his return when things had gone downhill. The day before he left Varian had insisted on taking care of the library by himself to allow Hugo ample time to get things in order for the weekend, he’d have never agreed if he knew that the younger would run himself into the ground taking on project after project until finally it blew up, quite literally, in his face on the first night of Hugo’s absence. He pissed when he learned, fully expecting to return to the loving embrace of his boyfriend ready to eat up the tales of their adventure, instead he was met by Rapunzel. Not that he had anything against the princess, soon to be queen, it just wasn’t what he was expecting. Then he was told about the accident and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>when the anger hit. Why hadn’t he been informed sooner? He could’ve left his trip early. But that’s not what Varian would’ve wanted, Rapunzel had insisted, and fucking screw her for thinking she knew what Varian would’ve wanted. So he demanded to be shown to Varian, demanded to see him, demanded to be told the extent of the injuries, demanded to know what the fuck had happened. And then he saw him. In those too white sheets, in that too small bed, in that terrible loose hospital gown. Bandages wrapped around his head, arms, almost everywhere. His lip split, his right eye purple in a bruise, the deep gash over his left cheek. Nothing seemed to matter anymore as he rushed to Varian’s side, taking his hand in his as if to reassure himself that he was still alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time had stopped, nothing seemed relevant anymore besides the steady drip of the IV fluids. It was a terrible sound, the dripping, the ticking of the clock, his own breathing and heartbeat in his ears. Not even the nurses voice could reach him in this void. No one could. All he knew were those sounds and the boy in the bed, the boy who hadn’t opened his eyes in weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then as suddenly as they had closed, they opened. Those lovely baby blues staring back at him for the first time in far too long. Hugo could hardly contain his excitement as he leapt out of his seat and pulled Varian into a tight hug. “Thank fuck you’re awake. You scared us so much, Goggles. You have no fucking idea I-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him too long, too fucking long to realize there was no recognition in those eyes. There was nothing at all just a blank stare and furrowed brows. He tilted his head ever so slightly an action that used to be endearing but now shook him to his very core. “Who?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he couldn’t respond, couldn’t breathe all he could do was stare into those eyes. Stare into the nothingness there. Because this wasn’t his Varian this- this was, nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t realize when he was pulled away, didn’t realize how he fought the nurses until his world was turning black. All he knew was the nothingness in Varian’s eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was nothing in Varian’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo blinked, the stark white ceiling above him coming into focus. “What happened?” He asked, wasting no time in sitting up and swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He couldn’t waste any time Varian may not have recognized him, but he still needed him. His head was pounding, mind fuzzy as the last remnants of sleep wore off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fought the nurses like a fucking idiot when they tried to tend to the boy. They had to sedate you.” Hugo rolled his eyes at Donella’s answer, of course as soon as they returned to Corona she would revert to her snarky attitude. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Varian, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his name is Varian. How many times do I have to tell you that?” Hugo hissed, moving passed her, determined to find out more about Varian’s condition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Regardless, he isn’t taking visitors.” Donella retorted, cutting Hugo off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like hell. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m his boyfriend-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to him, you're not.” Hugo froze at her words, Donella’s hand latching onto his forearm. He wasn’t sure if it was for support or to keep him from running to Varian’s side. Either way he hated the words that came from her mouth. “He has amnesia, th- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Varian, </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t remember anything. Not the princess, not you, not his father, not even his own name.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll make him remember.” He flinched at his own voice, the words coming off harsher and more threatening than he’d intended. The point still stood, he'd help Varian remember who he was, who they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to remember, he must do so on his own. If you force something like that it could damage him more.” Donella said, pulling Hugo’s arm so he was forced to stop his forward march. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what do I do?” Hugo asked, his resolve cracking. Any fight he had breaking as the reality of the situation hit. He had lost a part of Varian, all of their memories together, all the hurt and the love they fought for gone. It was terrifying, what if he never remembered? Would he still love him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be patient, that’s all you can do. Have patience.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is our room?” Varian asked, making his way around the room, running his hand along the bed as if it would help him remember. It had been a week since he’d woken up and nothing had changed. Today was his first day out of the infirmary and Rapunzel was positive getting him back in a more familiar environment would do wonders for his memory. Hugo wasn’t so certain. Varian jumped as Ruddiger rubbed up against his legs. “Does it always do that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo picked up Ruddiger, the raccoon easily settling on his shoulders with a sad chitter. “He does. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> raccoon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Sorry.” Varian mumbled, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. His eyes darting to the single bed. Hugo knew immediately what was going through his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about sharing a room. Rapunzel is setting me up next door.” Hugo said with a sigh. He was trying his best to be patient but it was hard when nothing seemed to jog his memories. He had to keep reminding himself it had only been a week, he just needed more time. Until then he would be sleeping in the other room with Ruddiger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was exhausted, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>exhausted. He’d been running the library and managing the royal engineer duties for a month. Quirin and Donella were helping as much as they could, but even then he seemed to be swamped. Even when he wasn’t working he spent most of his time with Varian. They usually didn’t say much, just sat in the castle library and read. It was peaceful, but he missed their conversations, the odd ticks Varian had when he got particularly excited about something, the small snort that wiggled its way into his laugh sometimes, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian. Unfortunately he still didn’t remember much, no matter what they tried nothing seemed to work. He was quickly losing hope that the Varian he knew would ever return. Not that there was anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the way Varian was now, it was just different. He just needed a moment of peace away from it all, five minutes completely to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly made his way up to the roof of one of the towers of the castle. Since the rooster had been dismantled he’d often escape up here with Varian when they needed a moment away from the hustle and bustle of the castle. Hugo easily made his way out onto the roof, startling slightly when he saw Varian already sitting there, the wind blowing in his hair as he sketched in his notebook. He smiled softly at the familiar sight. Varian’s tongue poking out as he concentrated on whatever he was working on. Hugo quietly made his way over, sitting down next to him as he stared at the younger, who had yet to acknowledge his presence. “Whatcha working on, Goggles?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian wrinkled his nose at the nickname, but didn’t say anything about it. He supposed the name didn’t make sense when he’d been without his goggles since he’d woken up. “The princess, uh-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rapunzel.” Hugo supplied, he hated how since the accident he seemed to be struggling to retain information, it was concerning and something the doctors had been looking into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Rapunzel, said I should try keeping a journal, write down whatever I remember in it.” Varian explained, blowing his hair out of his face as he finally looked up at Hugo. “I don’t think it’s working. Nothing seems to be working. Everyone is trying so hard and I just- Hugh, I can't remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo pulled him close, letting the younger cry frustrated tears into his chest, his shirt sticking to his skin the more he cried. “It’s okay, you’ll get there eventually.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed bitterly. “I don’t want to get there </span>
  <em>
    <span>eventually. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want to be okay, I want people to stop tiptoeing around me. I want to be able to laugh at inside jokes I used to know, to remember the silly stupid things, the little things that used to irritate me. I want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo gently cupped his face, moving the stray hairs out of Varian’s eyes. “Give yourself time. This was a pretty serious injury. I think you remember more than you think, so give yourself a little credit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do?” Varian asked through his sniffles, wiping his tears away on the back of his sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo nodded, smiling lightly at his boyfriend. “I think so. Why did you come up here? Or call me Hugh? You didn’t call me that until we started dating. And this place, you’d always come up here when you needed a break, specifically from-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rapunzel.” Varian finished, a slight smile working its way onto his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Hugo said, gently poking Varian’s nose, earning him a small laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. You’ve been amazing through all of this.” Hugo didn’t get to respond, Varian closing the distance between them and bringing their lips together. It was a wonderful feeling, to finally be able to kiss him after months of not. And as much as he’d love to devour him then and there, he let Varian set the pace, keeping the kiss short and sweet. Until Varian finally broke it. “I’m sorry, that must’ve been really weird for you. I know I’m not exactly the same person you fell in love with-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo cut him off with another kiss, this one more passionate, more needy. “I will love any version of you, in any </span>
  <em>
    <span>universe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you, Varian, and just because you don’t remember our time together doesn’t change that fact. We’ll just have to make new memories, better ones.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” Varian claimed his lips once again, Hugo wrapping his arms around him and pulling him as close as possible. It would take a lot of work to get to where they had been, but he was going to make sure they got there. And when they did he’d make sure those memories were ones Varian would never be able to forget. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Grilled Cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to my dearest friend grilledcheezer!!! Who made the mistake of asking for the return of the cheese names!!! Love you!!! Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was one in the morning. One in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>morning and he was starving. Unfortunately the only thing in his apartment were a few slices of cheese, tortillas, and whatever multigrain fucking sad excuse for bread Varian made him buy last time they went to the supermarket together. And he wasn’t touching that bread with a ten foot pole, nope not tonight, not ever. Instead he was left to glare at the measly slices of cheese and tortillas. This fucking sucked. He just wanted some fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>food, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was that too much to ask? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo slammed his head against the cool metal of the refrigerator, hoping somehow it would soothe the growing hunger in his stomach. It didn’t work. He was about to give up and trudge back to bed with a few slices of cheese in his pocket and call it a night, when his phone went off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Goggles: Goodnight, babe!! Good luck on your presentation tomorrow!!! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo groaned, he forgot about his stupid presentation tomorrow. He hated his debate class, it was pointless, but Donella insisted it was necessary. He just saw it as a waste of time. Now he’d have to stay up all night to finish the stupid thing. His stomach rumbled, reminding him why he was up in the first place. He bet Varian had good food at his place, he always made sure to keep his pantries stocked, that’s why he preferred to stay at Varian’s. Unfortunately he’d screwed himself over by opting to stay home tonight so he could focus on his homework instead of making out on Varian’s couch. He wished he’d chosen the latter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Goggles: You need anything before I turn in?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled down at the text on his screen. He didn’t know what he ever did to deserve a boyfriend as kind and wonderful as Varian but he’d do it a thousand times over if it ensured they’d be together forever. He typed out his usual response of ‘no, get some sleep, babe,’ his finger hovering over the send button, before quickly deleting it. Instead hitting the call button. It rang twice before Varian’s voice came through the other side, Hugo smiling at the sound of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Varian sounded like he was already half asleep, his voice low, borderline whispering. It made him wish he was there so he could hold him close and place light kisses along his cheeks and eyelids until he drifted off to sleep. But if he had his way Varian would be in his arms soon enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much do you love me?” Hugo responded, keeping his voice as light as possible, a slight sing-song quality to his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo, I swear to god if you started another fucking bar fight and I have to bail you out </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I am actually going to murder you.” Hugo’s shoulders shook as he tried to restrain his laughter, if Varian’s slew of curses were anything to go by he failed tremendously. “This isn’t fucking funny. You can’t just sock a guy for saying he doesn’t want to listen to ‘Bennie and the Jets’ for the fifth time in a row.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! First of all that song is a fucking masterpiece, who wouldn’t want to listen to it all night? And secondly that guy was a jackass, he was staring at your ass all night, and don’t get me fucking started on his snide comments.” He took a deep breath to stop himself from going on another rant about this. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian roll his eyes, he may not have thought the fight had been worth it, but Hugo was proud as hell for breaking that guy’s nose, even if it did cost him a night in a holding cell. No one insulted his boyfriend and got away with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian sighed, rustling around with something if the sounds coming from his phone we’re anything to go by. “Hugh, just tell me where you are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo couldn’t help but laugh. It was adorable when his boyfriend worried so much. “I’m at home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” The rustling stopped, a small moment of silence on the line. “Are you hurt? Oh my god, Hugo, why didn’t you fucking lead with that?! I’ll be there in twenty. What happened? Do I need to bring ice? A heating pad? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, are you bleeding?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Var, babe-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I call an ambulance? I’m bringing the first aid kit. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>even have a first aid kit? Fuck it I’m bringing two.” He could hear the jingling of Varian’s keys as he grabbed them from the kitchen counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian, please calm down, I’m fine.” He waited until he could hear the keys being set back down and Varian sucked in a breath, the air whistling between his buck teeth. “I love that you’re so concerned about me, but I just need some bread and perhaps some butter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> kidding me?! You scared me half to death and all you needed was </span>
  <em>
    <span>food.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He sounded more exasperated than upset, relief lining his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you jumped to conclusions. I love when you’re over dramatic for no reason.” Hugo teased, he loved how much Varian cared, but he always jumped to the worst possible conclusions. He supposed it was his past experiences that were to blame. “But seriously, I think I may actually starve to death if I don’t get some food.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was relieved when Varian laughed at that, the sound light enough to give him confidence that any worry was now gone. “Who’s being over dramatic now? Give me twenty and I’ll be there with your stupid bread.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay! Love you, sweet cheeks.” Hugo responded, a wide smile on his face. He didn’t think it was possible to love anyone more than he loved Varian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, annoying prick.” Varian shot back, a comfortable silence lingering between them before the line went dead. They never said goodbye, goodbye had a sense of permanence to them that they just didn’t want. Because Hugo would fight tooth and nail to have Varian forever, and he knew his boyfriend returned the sentiment. Hugo held his phone close to his chest, pushing away from the refrigerator, he just had to wait twenty minutes and Varian would be in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an agonizing twenty minutes. He accomplished nothing besides opening up his presentation application and stuffing cheese slices in his mouth. Until finally the familiar sound of the lock turning reached his ears. He leapt out of his seat practically running for the front door. Varian was closing the door behind him, his too long pajama bottoms swallowing his shoes, his jacket swallowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bag which he assumed held his beloved bread hanging from his arm, his nose tinted pink from the chill of the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You absolute angel.” Hugo said, picking up the smaller male and spinning him around, Varian letting out a startled yelp. Hugo took the bag from him, placing a kiss to his pink nose before rifling through the contents. “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you got the good bread. Have I ever told you how much I love you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only when you want something.” Varian teased, kicking off his shoes into the middle of the living room, shedding his jacket, and crawling under the blanket Hugo kept on his couch. He made a face at the shoes now in the middle of his living room, but decided not to say anything, Varian did walk all the way over just to bring his whiny ass some bread he could deal with it this time. “Why does it always get cold so early in the year?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo laughed, wrapping his arms around him as best he could from behind the couch and placing a kiss to his temple. “I can think of a few ways we can warm you up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian hummed in response, almost sinking into the couch as he attempted to lean into Hugo’s touch. “Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hugo responded. Varian turning in his grasp as he leaned in for a kiss. “But first I’m going to make something to eat, I’m starving.” Hugo released him instantly, making his way back to the kitchen, laughing at Varian’s offended pout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” Varian teased, sticking out his tongue as he watched Hugo move about the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t want a grilled cheese?” Hugo asked, a smug smirk on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I do. I walked all the way over here. I better get a grilled cheese.” Varian said, a yawn interrupting his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want regular bread or that multigrain shit you insist on buying?” Hugo said, a smile working its way into his face as he spotted Varian resting his head in his hands on the back of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You had bread this whole time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I wouldn’t exactly call that inedible piece of shit, sorry excuse for bread, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bread.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I really don’t know how you eat it.” Hugo switched on the stove, his ingredients ready to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>healthy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian shot back, his words holding no bite. Hugo didn’t say anything in response, his smile becoming softer as Varian’s eyes slipped closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take him long to make the sandwiches, cutting them into halves and removing the crusts from Varian’s. Hugo set them onto the coffee table that sat in front of his couch and smoothed back Varian’s hair, his eyes blinking open. “Hey, sweet cheeks, the sandwiches are done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian simply nodded, draping his legs across Hugo’s lap before picking up his sandwich. Hugo using his legs as an impromptu table, watching as Varian took a large bite, the cheese pulling and breaking to rest on his chin. “God, why do grilled cheeses taste so much better at one in the morning.” Varian said, a moan escaping his lips as he devoured the sandwich, licking the grease from his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same reason you do.” Hugo responded with a wiggle of his eyebrows that sent Varian into a fit of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheesy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian teased, cupping Hugo’s face and pressing their foreheads together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that a pun?” Hugo laughed. Varian nodded with a laugh of his own, biting on his bottom lip. “I love you so fucking much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo moved forward claiming Varian’s lips, the kiss tasting of grease and cheese, but still holding something else that was distinctly them. They smiled the whole time, eventually breaking apart. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Carry me? I’m exhausted.” Varian whined, locking his arms around Hugo’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo placed a kiss to his cheek. “Sure thing, babe.” He easily lifted Varian, moving them to the bedroom and tucking him in. He slid in between the sheets, pulling an already dozing Varian to his chest, his presentation long forgotten. And when his alarm went off at seven he simply hit the snooze button, nothing was more important than snuggling in bed with his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Prince and The Butler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the lovely lilaciiio on insta has this wonderful prince Var and butler Hugo au!!! I needed to write something for it so here it is!!! Enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian tapped his pencil against the table, his chin resting in his free hand as he stared out the window, not at all paying attention to the lesson in front of him. Another gloomy day, another boring lesson. He couldn’t wait for it to finally be over so he go back to his lab and-</p><p> </p><p><em> “Your grace </em>.” Varian blinked, letting out a hum as he dragged his eyes from the window and to his very annoyed tutor. “You must pay attention to your lessons. It’s important that you learn these things if you are-“ </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s so important then why is the equation wrong?” Varian asked, tilting his head innocently to the side. He smirked as his tutor sputtered, quickly flipping through the various books to check his work. Varian’s smirk turned into a smile as he heard a familiar snicker from behind him. He turned in his seat, his smile widening as he spotted Hugo in the doorway holding a tray of food in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Your mid afternoon snack, your grace.” Hugo said, sliding the tray onto the table, his hand lightly brushing Varian’s. Varian glanced up at him, nibbling at his bottom lip as Hugo winked, his hand lingering just a moment longer. Varian’s eyes darted back to his tutor, the man turned away. He grabbed Hugo’s hand, taking advantage of the small moment of privacy. Hugo smiled back, running his thumb over the back of Varian’s hand before letting go. “I hope your grace enjoys his meal.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that Hugo was headed towards the door again, leaving Varian alone with his stuffy tutor and the food he didn’t even want. For some reason his father thought he wasn’t eating enough, often sending him snacks at random times of the day. He appreciated that his father cared, but sometimes it was downright suffocating, he was capable of making his own decisions. If he was to be king one day he needed to be <em> trusted </em> to make his own decisions. Moon above, he didn’t even <em> want </em>to be king. He would be happy just living a quiet life doing alchemy all day, but unfortunately fate wasn’t on his side. Varian slumped in his chair, idly moving the various fruits around the plate. He just wanted out of here, just a moment of peace. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced back up to his tutor, the man <em> still </em>checking over his work. Varian tilted his head, a smile playing at his lips as he got an idea. “Since you seem to be having some difficulty, I think it may be best we call it a day.” </p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect-“ </p><p> </p><p>Varian held up his hand, giving a slight shake of his head. “No need to thank me and don’t worry I won’t tell my father of your incompetence.” Varian said, running out the door before his tutor could argue. He easily rounded the corner, his smile returning when he spotted Hugo a ways down the hall. The older leaning against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew it was only a matter of time before you ditched class.” Hugo chuckled, not missing a beat as Varian grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get out of here.” Varian said, expertly leading them down the twists and turns of the castle as they avoided castle staff. Until they finally burst out a pair of giant double doors, stumbling into the gardens. Varian didn’t stop then dragging Hugo along until they arrived at a secluded alcove. Hugo leaned against the wall, his chest heaving as he worked to regain his breath, but Varian didn’t give him a moment of rest slamming their lips together in a rough and needy kiss. “I missed you.” </p><p> </p><p>Hugo cupped Varian’s face, running his thumbs over the freckles on his cheeks. “I missed you too, sweet cheeks.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian leaned into the touch, a soft smile working its way onto his lips. It had been too long since they had any alone time together and it was driving Varian insane. Granted their relationship wasn’t actually <em> allowed, </em> but it didn’t make it any less real. Hugo was the only one that understood him in this world of fake people, lies, and politics. He was a breath of fresh air and while he knew they could never be he wasn’t willing to let Hugo go. He’d risk everything for him and he was certain Hugo would as well. Hugo was the only one that knew the <em> real </em> Varian, and Varian the only one that knew the <em> real </em>Hugo. He just wished they didn’t have to hide their love. </p><p> </p><p>Varian claimed Hugo’s lips again, pressing softer kisses to his lips over and over. “Let’s run away together, just me and you. We can find somewhere peaceful, no responsibilities, no expectations, just the two of us happy together.” Hugo said, wrapping his arms around Varian, holding him tightly as if he were afraid to lose him. </p><p> </p><p>Varian returned the embrace, snuggling into Hugo’s chest, his ear resting where he could hear the steady beat of his heart. He was content to stay like this forever, but he had a duty to his kingdom as much as he wished he didn’t. “That sounds <em> wonderful </em>, but I can’t. I-I can’t abandon my people, my home, my father. Hugh, I love you but-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Duty comes first. I get it. I just wish we met under different circumstances. I love you, Goggles, no matter what, <em> please </em> remember that.” Hugo said, his voice almost pleading, like he knew something. Varian pushed the thoughts to the side, Hugo wouldn’t lie to him, he wasn’t like everyone else that used him for his status. Hugo loves him for <em> him. </em> It’s what had drawn Varian to Hugo, he was brutally honest and didn’t care for status. Hugo gently lifted his chin, claiming Varian’s lips again. The kiss longer, wanting, lingering. It was almost as if they were saying goodbye, and they very well could be. If they were caught Hugo would likely be sent away and Varian would probably be locked away in a tower until his coronation whenever it may be. He didn’t want it to end, he <em> never </em>wanted it to end. Hugo pulled away, slipping out of Varian’s arms as he took a few steps back. “We need to be more careful. We could get caught.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian nodded, already missing Hugo’s warmth. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have been so reckless. I just miss you is all.” Varian said, keeping their hands interlocked despite the new distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately you’ll have to do without me for a bit.” Hugo said, placing a gentle kiss on Varian’s knuckles. Varian’s eyebrows furrowing together in confusion at his statement. “I’m being sent away to deliver a package tomorrow. They must be <em> really </em>sick of having me around the castle. It shouldn’t take more than a few days though.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can handle that.” Varian sighed, already missing Hugo even though he was right in front of him. Hugo just made everything easier, he could be himself without judgement. It was nice. It just made adjusting back to the regulations of society harder. Varian groaned having completely forgotten about the ball tonight. Apparently the princess from Corona was visiting and they were throwing a ball in her honor. It seemed he’d have to adjust sooner than he’d like. “Please tell me you’re still going to be at the ball.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I wouldn’t miss the chance to see you all dolled up and tripping over your own two feet. I’ll just be the idiot in the corner handing out horderves and laughing my ass off.” Hugo teased. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be the one laughing my ass off when you try to dance.” Varian shot back, swinging their hands slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not dancing.” Hugo laughed, his voice ringing throughout the quiet garden. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are. You wouldn’t deny your prince, would you?” Varian said, a playful smile on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Hugo pulled Varian flush against his body, hooking his finger under his chin. “Of course not. So tell me, what is it that your grace desires?” Varian’s heart skipped a beat at Hugo’s lowered voice, all his want and desire in the sound alone. The distance between them closing once again. Varian let Hugo guide him as his eyes slipped closed, Hugo’s breath hitting his lips. Their lips nearly touching. </p><p> </p><p>“Varian!” Varian jumped around the sound of his father's voice, instinctively pushing Hugo away from him. Hugo let out a grunt as his back collided harshly with the wall, Varian shooting him an apologetic look and gesturing for him to follow. He hated how his back straightened, his posture becoming more rigid, and most of all he hated how Hugo fell behind to the appropriate distance from him. It was a terrible reminder of their status, the roles they were forced to play, when all he wanted to do was walk proudly with Hugo at his side, their hands interlocked. He was sick of hiding. After the ball, after Hugo returned from his assignment, he’d talk to his father. If the princess of Corona could marry a thief why couldn’t he marry a butler? His face flushed at the thought, he’d never really thought about marriage before, but the longer he spent in Hugo’s company the more he never wanted to leave it. They could be happy together, each other’s forever, at least then this world would be bearable. “Varian!” </p><p> </p><p>Varian sighed, soon everything would be okay. He just had to hold on a little longer. After the ball everything would be <em> perfect. </em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Everyday Can Be Like Christmas as Long as I Have You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very late Christmas in July one shot!! Of course featuring our favorite boys!!! Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo groaned as the sunlight streamed through the window to his bedroom, the bedroom that he now shared with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just thinking about how Varian was his boyfriend put a stupid smile on his face. It had almost been six months since their journey across the seven kingdoms and he couldn’t be happier, well he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>if it wasn’t the middle of fucking summer and their bedroom just so happened to be in the hottest fucking corner of the castle. He couldn’t even sleep with a blanket, hell, he couldn’t even cuddle with Varian, he was like a fucking furnace himself, and it really put him in a shitty mood. After all that they’d been through was it so wrong for him to just want to cuddle his boyfriend? The sun apparently thought so. The curtains were thrown open, the sun blasting him with its full force. Sun above did it have to be so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, babe!” Came Varian’s chipper voice, it was far too peppy for the godawful hour it had to be. He must have actually slept for once, good for him, Hugo couldn’t relate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo groaned in response, pulling Varian’s pillow over his face in a vain attempt at blocking out the sun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to get up! I’ve got a big day planned for us!” Varian said, ripping the pillow away from Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So do I. It’s called sleeping in.” Hugo said, moving his own pillow over his face. He felt the bed shift as Varian climbed onto it. What he wasn’t expecting was for it to continue moving as Varian jumped up and down on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up. Get up. Come on, get up. Hugo, are you up yet? Come on.” Varian repeated as he continued jumping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo groaned again, giving up as he swung his pillow at Varian. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m up. I’m up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Varian said, handing Hugo his glasses and a cup of what he assumed was coffee as he settled next to him, pulling Hugo into a sitting position before wrapping his arms around Hugo’s middle and resting his head on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s your big plan?” Hugo asked, taking a sip from the drink, pulling back immediately as the taste of chocolate settled on his tongue. “Is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot chocolate?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” Varian answered, a wide smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Varian said, and Hugo could practically hear him wiggle his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to retort, but Varian cut him off. “So, you know how last night we were talking about Christmas?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Hugo said, confusion lacing his voice, not understanding what that had to do with the hot chocolate in his cup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you said you’d never had a proper Christmas?” Varian continued, moving so he was now facing Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Hugo asked, drawing out the word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I thought we could celebrate today! Surprise!” Varian finished, his eyes sparkling with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo blinked rapidly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Babe, it’s the middle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking summer.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but just- just trust me okay?” Varian said, the same wide bucktooth smile on his face like when he had a particularly exciting breakthrough. And really how could Hugo say no to that face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo sighed, taking another sip of the hot chocolate as he nodded. “Okay. I’ll trust you, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian’s smile turned soft, leaning into Hugo’s touch as he cupped his face. “And I’ll always trust you.” Varian said before claiming Hugo’s lips in a soft kiss, the taste of chocolate still on his tongue and something lingering on Varian’s lips that made his almost tingly. Peppermint maybe. Whatever it was, Hugo decided he quite liked it, expertly moving his cup to the bedside table before snaking his now free hand around Varian’s waist, the other supporting Varian’s head as he fully intended to lay him down on the mattress and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>devour </span>
  </em>
  <span>his boyfriend. Varian seemed to know exactly what he was doing, pulling back and poking his chest with an accusing finger. “No, I know what you’re doing, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo whined, moving to place kisses along Varian’s neck, his lips teasingly lingering over the sensitive spot that he knew drove Varian mad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian said a bit more forcefully, pushing Hugo back and fixing him with a glare that would’ve been a lot more menacing if it wasn’t for the way the corners of his lips twitched as he fought back a smile. “Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen in ten.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye aye, Captain.” Hugo said with a playful roll of his eyes, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to weasel out of whatever scheme Varian had planned for the day. And with one last chaste kiss Varian left Hugo alone to prepare for the eventful day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo arrived in the kitchen thirty minutes later. Sure he was twenty minutes late, but it was his day off, he wasn’t going to rush and on top of that Varian made some damn good hot chocolate. Hugo let out a yawn as he scrubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes and pushed the door open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas!” Rapunzel yelled, her brown hair tucked under a chef's hat, the green of her dress peeking out from under her frilly pink apron, flour covering the freckles on her cheeks and a rolling pin in her hand. She threw some flour into the air before grabbing Hugo’s hands and pulling him over to the counter. Varian laughed from behind his hand, wearing a chef's jacket two sizes too big, flour on his face and hair, Rapunzel must have done the same to him. “So I thought we could start with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>favorite Christmas activity, making gingerbread cookies!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we actually already made them, but we are going to decorate them!” Varian said, gesturing to the array of frostings and candies and of course cookies on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then we’re going to eat them!” Rapunzel added, bouncing excitedly on her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t we just eat them now?” Hugo asked, snatching one of the gingerbread men off the plate. He eyed it curiously, he’d always seen them in shop windows during the winters, but never actually had one. He’d never understood the fascination with them, sure when he was younger he’d always wanted one, but Donella always said they had more important things to do, more important things to spend money on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The point isn’t about eating the cookies, it’s about the memories we make by spending time together decorating them and having fun.” Rapunzel explained, snatching the cookie out of Hugo’s hand before he could take a bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what Christmas is all about. Spending time with the ones you love.” Varian said, placing a kiss to Hugo’s cheek. “Now I’ve got to go, but you two have fun!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-“ Hugo reached for Varian’s hand but he was already by the exit, waving at Hugo as he headed out the door. And then he was gone, leaving Hugo alone with Rapunzel, and wasn’t that contradictory to what Varian had said, Christmas was about spending time with those you love and there was no one he loved more than Varian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so I like to start like this-“ Rapunzel explained, picking up a cookie and some icing, Hugo vaguely paying attention as she went about decorating her cookie before getting to work on his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After about ten minutes, and about twenty fucked up cookies on Hugo’s part, they opted to just eat the cookies. Now, an hour later Rapunzel was draped across the table, shoveling spoonfuls of icing into her mouth, Hugo laying across from her eating cookie after cookie as they talked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then, Eugene says ‘Sunshine,” Rapunzel said, deepening her voice in a poor imitation of her husband, Hugo not even bothering to hide his laughter as she shoved another spoonful of icing into her mouth before continuing. “‘That’s too much glitter, don’t you think?’ Can you believe that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too much glitter.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fucking audacity! You can never have too much glitter.” Hugo said, shoveling his own spoonful of icing into his mouth. He felt like he might actually be sick if he had anymore sugar but that didn’t stop him from following up with yet another cookie. If he had to wait another six months for these delicious fuckers he was going to make the most of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right?! That’s what I said!” Rapunzel agreed, waving her spoon through the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should dump him.” Hugo deadpanned, pulling his spoon out of his mouth with a pop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel frowned, propping herself up on her elbows. “We’re married.” Rapunzel said, Hugo simply shrugging in response. Rapunzel bursting out in laughter and laying back down, a wide smile on her face. “You know, we should do this more often. It’s been fun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo returned the smile with a small nod. “Yeah, it was.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad!” Came Varian’s voice, Hugo jumping at the sound and scrambling to his feet as if he’d been caught doing something wrong. He supposed old habits die hard. Varian bounded over, grease now replacing the flour that had been on his cheeks. Hugo gently used his thumb to scrub at the grease, smearing it more than removing it, Varian’s nose scrunched up at the action. “Ready for our next stop?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way, Goggles.” Hugo said, taking Varian’s hand in his, placing a kiss to the back of it and letting him lead the way to their next destination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo stared up at the library doors. Of all the places he expected them to go it certainly wasn’t here. As much as he loved the library it wasn’t where he wanted to spend his day off. “Var-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me.” Varian said, placing a finger over Hugo’s lips before he could continue, likely knowing what Hugo was going to say. Varian smiled widely as he pushed open the doors to the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, kid!” Eugene said, blowing a handful of confetti into Hugo’s face. Hugo swatted at the assaulting pieces of paper, although his annoyance didn’t last long as he took in the rest of the library. Garland and tinsel draped on the shelves, sparkling in the sunlight. At the center of the library was a large tree, it obviously wasn’t a Christmas tree, but it was trimmed in ornaments and tinsel all the same, presents sitting at the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry we couldn’t get an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>Christmas tree, but we did the best we could with such short notice.” Varian said, swinging their hands back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.” Hugo responded, cupping Varian’s face fully intending to kiss his boyfriend senseless when Eugene cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, hi, still here.” Eugene said with a small wave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed as he settled for a quick peck to Hugo’s lips. “And I should not still be here. I’ve got to finish your present. Speaking of~” Varian moved his hands in a little circle as he pulled out of Hugo’s grip and headed towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eugene said with a wink, slinging an arm around Hugo’s shoulder and leading him towards the tree. “So, my favorite part of Christmas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the presents!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course that would be your favorite part about Christmas.” Hugo said with a roll of his eyes, shrugging Eugene’s arm off. They were definitely on more amicable terms now, but he still wouldn’t call them </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you misunderstand, it’s not about </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting </span>
  </em>
  <span>a gift it’s all about </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving </span>
  </em>
  <span>a gift.” Eugene said, sitting them down in front of the tree, pulling a wrapped package out from underneath. “Unfortunately, given the rude awakening at three this morning we weren’t really given time to prepare actual gifts, so this bitch empty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo raised an eyebrow as Eugene tossed the box over his shoulder, choosing to ignore the present and focusing on that fact that Varian had apparently been up since three am. “Did he sleep at all?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Highly unlikely.” Eugene answered. “Anyways~ since I don’t have a physical gift, you will have to settle for a nugget of good ol Fitzherbert wisdom.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, goodie.” Hugo said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, fiddling with a ribbon on a nearby present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene scooted closer, placing a hand on Hugo’s shoulder, Hugo glancing up at him over the top of his glasses. “Listen, kid, I know you did some shitty stuff, but you need to remember that you are worthy of forgiveness, you are worthy of love. Just because you fucked up doesn’t change that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo swallowed thickly, his eyes darting down to the present. “I know, I’m working towards that, to re earn everyone’s trust, to re earn Varian’s.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s great, but I’m not talking about everyone else.” Eugene said, giving Hugo’s shoulder a comforting squeeze, Hugo reluctantly meeting Eugene’s eyes. “You need to forgive yourself first, anyone else who’s worth a damn will follow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying.” Hugo admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. As much as he loved his time with Varian, he couldn’t help the occasional surge of guilt that plagued him more often than he’d like to admit. He was really trying, more so for Varian than himself, but he was trying nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Now come here, let’s hug it out.” Eugene pulled Hugo into a hug, the later stiffening in his grip. Normally he would’ve pushed Eugene away, but what the hell, it was Christmas, so Hugo returned the hug, surprising himself with how easily he relaxed into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, group hug!” A voice boomed across the library, a pair of strong arms lifting the two males off the ground, and there were only two people he knew with that kind of upper body strength, Rapunzel and- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance.” Eugene whined, squirming in Lance’s grip. “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>set us down.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops, sorry.” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, now that you’re here I’m going to go find Varian.” Hugo said, smoothing down his now wrinkled clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so fast, little man’s man, it’s my turn to show you how we celebrate Christmas in the Schnitz family.” Lance said, grabbing Hugo’s arm before he could escape. “First activity, caroling~” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Hugo responded, pulling his arm free and heading towards the door. He’d much rather hug Eugene again then go caroling of all things, that’s where he drew the line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance cut him off, his eyes wide and hands clasped together in front of his chest. “Please, I’m begging you. I need a distraction! Kiera’s on a date and Catalina is spying on her for me. I cannot be left alone right now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Hugo groaned, dragging a hand down his face, already regretting his decision, but if he was honest with himself he couldn’t say no to Lance, not really. Lance was the one out of all of Varian’s friends he got along with right away, he was the one that understood him, the one that never made Hugo feel like he didn’t belong, like he wasn’t good enough. Lance had struggled turning over a new leaf at first and in all honesty so had Hugo. He couldn’t count the number of times he almost left in the dead of night, thinking it was best for Varian, and the one time he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d be long gone too if Lance hadn’t caught him and talked him out of it. He owed a lot to Lance, so if caroling made him happy then Hugo could suffer for a bit. Besides, how bad could it be? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The answer was bad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, apparently. Hugo was sandwiched between the two older males as they belted Christmas carols very loudly and very offkey. His ears would be ringing for the next week and a half. He hadn’t even bothered singing himself, and the two idiots that flanked him were too absorbed in their own renditions to notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And scene!” Lance said with a bow, pulling Hugo and Eugene down with him. The silence that followed soon filled by the sound of clapping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arianna said, her voice soft and kind, but her scrunched up nose told a different story than her words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you! We’ve been practicing so we can knock 'em dead at the winter ball this year.” Eugene said, his chest puffed with pride. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m sure you’ll do just that.” Arianna responded, offering her hand to Hugo as the other two processed her words. “Come, dear, it’s time for your next surprise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo gratefully took her hand, snickering as Lance and Eugene tried to make heads or tails of Arianna’s comment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that a jab?” Eugene asked, his voice carrying through the room as Hugo and the queen scurried towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it was a jab.” Lance confirmed, sounding just as perplexed as Eugene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed, Hugo burst into laughter, linking his arm with the queen’s. “Well played, your majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arianna laughed, patting Hugo’s hand. “Thank you, but I do hope the boys aren’t too offended.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll live.” Hugo said, letting Arianna lead them through the halls. It had always struck him as strange that he got along so well with the queen given she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>royalty, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and royalty was the bane of his existence, but for some reason they just clicked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get into something more suitable for the weather.” Arianna said with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo glanced down at his outfit, just a simple tank top and his pajama bottoms, he hadn’t even bothered to put on shoes. It was so fucking hot outside, how much more suitable could he dress? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trust me on this.” Arianna said before Hugo could even ask, she always had a way of knowing things as simple and obvious as those things were sometimes. Hugo simply nodded, easily following Arianna through the halls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone else had tried to stuff him into his winter coat and boots in the middle of the summer, he’d have told them they were out of their goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But since it was Arianna he decided to have a little more tact. “And why the fuck am I wearing this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language.” Arianna reprimanded, fixing Hugo with a glare as she adjusted the hat on his head. “You’re going to be thanking me in a few minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I though?” Hugo teased, pushing the hat back a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Arianna responded, lightly smacking his arm. Hugo threw his head back in a laugh, retaking her arm as she led them to the doors to the garden, not even giving him a chance to question before she swung the doors open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas!” Varian shouted, and Hugo’s jaw dropped. The ground was coated in snow, well it was more slush than actual snow, but it white and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Two large metal machines sat on opposite sides of the garden spouting the white stuff. Ruddiger in his own set of gloves and goggles, occasionally hitting a button that Hugo assumed controlled the machines. Varian’s nose pink from the chill in the air, the pesky grease stains still on his cheeks, his scarf hanging loosely around his neck, his too big coat swallowing him, and his hair pushed back held in place only by his goggles, that adorable lopsided bucktooth smile on his face. By all means he looked like a fucking mess, but to Hugo he looked like a goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo turned to Arianna, placing a kiss to her knuckles. “Thank you.” Arianna smiled in return, closing the doors as Hugo ran, more so stumbled towards Varian. He wrapped his arms around the smaller as soon as he was able, kissing Varian’s pink nose as he laughed. “You did all this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I wanted you to have the best Christmas ever, I couldn’t leave out your favorite part.” Varian said, snuggling into Hugo’s chest and wrapping his arms around him as well. It was stupid that snow was his favorite part of Christmas, but it had been the only true way for Hugo to know that it was in fact Christmas time. He’d never gotten the presents, or to sit by the Christmas tree, or to go caroling, or make cookies. But the snow had always been there, and when everyone else had gone to sleep he’d go out into the snow and wish for that ever elusive Christmas miracle. He supposed he finally found it, here in Corona, in Varian’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I just- thank you.” Hugo said, resting his chin on top of Varian’s head, watching the snow fall around them as he held him tight, for the first time since the summer started relishing in the body heat Varian produced. It was beautiful, but he couldn’t help but wonder about one last thing. “Hey, sweet cheeks?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian hummed in response, lifting his head so his chin now rested on Hugo’s chest, snow already catching in his eyelashes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did everyone else’s favorite things, but what about yours?” Hugo asked, genuinely curious. For all the talk they did about Christmas, Varian had failed to mention his favorite part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This.” Varian answered, a softer smile on his face as he let out a small laugh. “Spending time with my friends, and family, and you. That’s my favorite part. None of the other stuff matters as long as I have that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so sappy.” Hugo said, smiling down at Varian, cupping his face as he rested his forehead against his. His heart fluttered in his chest, they hadn’t said </span>
  <em>
    <span>those words </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet, not since the showdown at the library but he knew he felt it. He loved Varian with all that he was, he’d give everything and anything for him. And now that they’d grown, and healed, there wasn’t a better time. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian’s face went blank for a second as he blinked up at Hugo, and for a second he thought he wouldn’t return the sentiment. Then he smiled, laughing again as he rubbed their noses together. “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled widely, leaning down further to claim Varian’s lips, but Varian beat him to it, slamming their lips together as he tackled Hugo to the ground. It was rougher than he intended, but Hugo wouldn’t have it any other way. Hugo smiled all the way through the kiss, paying no mind to the artificial snow beneath them. And even though Christmas wasn’t technically for another six months, Hugo was certain that this would be the best Christmas he ever had. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Separation Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was doing little Drabble prompts on tumblr and figured I’d share here too!! It’s pretty short cause well Drabble but it’s something!! Warning for bloods, implied torture!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo pressed his forehead against Varian’s, the sweat and blood that lingered smearing at the contact. It was as close as they could get, the small touch more than enough to send Hugo’s anxiety through the roof, he didn’t know when or if Varian would be torn from his grasp, but at least this way he knew Varian was still safe, still alive, for now. Still, he wanted more. To hold him, to cup his face, to kiss him senseless after running his hands over his body to check for any serious injuries, sun above he wanted Varian to be okay, please, if nothing else. It seemed Varian wanted the same as he moved his head to the side so they wouldn’t clash with every little pull and tug Varian made at the shackles that bound him to the wall, keeping his hands behind his back, keeping him just out of Hugo’s reach. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Var, please,” Hugo said softly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he caught sight of the fresh red that coated Varian’s chains. He’d long since given up trying to pull out of the shackles for fear of tearing the skin clean off his hands. It seemed Varian didn’t care about that. Hugo brought his lips up to Varian’s forehead, barely grazing the skin, he wasn’t even sure if Varian felt it, he didn’t react if he did. “Varian, stop. We’ll find another way out, please.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“We. Can’t. Give. Up.” Varian huffed, between pulls, his breath warm against Hugo’s skin. If he closed his eyes he could pretend they were somewhere else, somewhere far away from the dingy little cell in the middle of nowhere, and it was just him and Varian like all the other nights they spent together, breath intermingling, Varian’s soft pants, the soft stolen kisses. The tears rolled down Hugo’s cheeks as he reopened his eyes, still in the cell, still just centimeters from his boyfriend. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Varian-“ A small clink filled the cell, Varian freezing as he looked up at Hugo with wide eyes, his expression quickly turning from shock to hope as he frantically resumed his movements. Hugo even feeling a wave of excitement pass through his body as the chains broke free from the wall. It must not have been bolted in properly, it didn’t really matter though they were getting out, they’d be free. Varian scrambled to his feet, maneuvering awkwardly so his hands were now in front of him, the shackles were still around his wrists but at least he had free reign. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Varian wasted no time in running over to Hugo, cupping his face as he frantically checked for any serious injuries. “Are you okay?” He asked, running his hands down Hugo’s arms. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I’m fine, Sweet Cheeks. Just a little help would be nice.” Hugo said, a small smile on his lips. Varian laughed, tears spilling from his eyes in what he imagined to be relief, before claiming Hugo’s lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. Was it the time for it? No. Was Hugo going to complain? Definitely not. He returned it as best he could, letting his eyes slip closed again, letting his guard down for just a second, and that’s all it took. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Hey!” Varian shouted as he was ripped away from Hugo by Lackey number one, Hugo hadn’t been bothered to learn their names, they didn’t deserve the courtesy. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Let him go!” Hugo yelled, watching helplessly as Varian was easily lifted into the air, his eyes wide with fear as the lackey clamped a hand over his mouth, the other pinning Varian against him. And despite how Varian kicked he wouldn’t let go. “I said let him go!” <br/><br/></p>
<p>The lackeys just laughed. “Or what?” Lackey number two teased, dragging one of his dirty fingers down Varian’s cheek, Varian desperately trying to turn away from the touch. “What do you say we have a little fun before the boss gets back?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Varian whimpered in protest, the tears that streamed down his face now those of fear. Hugo tugged harder on his restraints, the metal cutting into his skin, focusing not on the pain, but the fearful look in Varian’s eyes, the concerning way his chest heaved far too rapidly. “Don’t touch him!” Hugo screamed, pulling harder and harder as Varian was dragged around the corner and out of sight. <br/><br/></p>
<p>And then the screams started, he couldn’t tell which ones were his and which ones were Varian’s, begging for them to stop, begging for it to be over, pleading, apologizing, anything to stop the screams, to stop the sick sounds of the chains rattling, the whips, the tearing of the flesh. It was too much and he needed it to stop, all the terrible sounds, and he was left in the dark to imagine what was happening on the other side of the wall, just him and his thoughts, and the terrible, terrible screams. When would it stop? Why wouldn’t it stop? He needed it to stop, please. And Hugo pulled through it all, his tears staining the cement in front of him as Varian’s cries dissolved into small whimpers and then into nothing at all. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Varian?” Hugo called out, his own voice hoarse from his screaming and crying. Yet there was no response, no lackeys mocking, no Varian whimpering, nothing. And it was in that moment that Hugo decided that he much preferred the screams to the nothingness that followed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sundaes in the Back of Your Truck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had a request for the boys going on an adventure and finding out one of their crushes!!! And what’s more adventurous than ice cream at 2am!!!! So have some high school boys being awkward and just a sprinkling of bad dad!!! Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of the car, idly scrolling through his phone as he waited for Varian. He should’ve known the younger wouldn’t be ready in time, whenever he said ten minutes it usually meant thirty. Although he couldn’t really blame him, they were sneaking out at two in the morning and Varian’s dad was extremely protective. It had become a tradition of sorts, ever since Hugo got his license he’d pick up Varian and they’d go on some kind of nighttime adventure. They usually ended up at the nearby park, talking under the stars until the sun started to rise. He would never regret finally swallowing his pride and asking for Varian’s help fixing up his truck, he was easily his best friend now, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want more. They had a rough start but after the hours spent together working on his car, which Hugo still didn’t know why Varian agreed to help, they grew closer, and he wanted to grow closer still. He thought it was just a crush at first, his adoptive mom, Donella, told him it was, but the more he denied his feelings the stronger they grew. Logically he knew the relationship probably wouldn’t last, he was only sixteen after all, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes darted to the two tickets to the homecoming dance that stuck out ever so slightly from the sun visor. Dances weren’t really his thing, he just knew that Varian really wanted to go, so he could sacrifice a night for Varian’s happiness. And tonight was the night he was going to ask. His stomach doing a flip at just the thought, his cheeks heating up. He jumped as the passenger side door opened, dropping his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Hugo grumbled, reaching down and fumbling around for his phone, smiling in success when he found it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Varian said, slinging his backpack into the backseat as he climbed in, the dark circles under his eyes evident even in the dim lighting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo frowned at that, whenever Varian brought his bag it wasn’t a good sign. He didn’t know much about Varian’s home life, but he did know his dad could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t think he ever hit Varian, although he had heard their screaming matches from time to time, and there were the odd times that he’d kick Varian out of the house for days on end. It was a strange relationship Varian had with his dad, he either didn’t let him out of his sight or was putting Varian down, there was no in between. Hugo watched as Varian closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headrest. He looked absolutely exhausted, his dark lashes resting against his cheeks as his chest rose and fell softly. He almost looked like he was sleeping if it wasn’t for the way his eyebrows were furrowed together, a frown on his face. Hugo gently brushed Varian’s bangs from his face, the younger’s eyes opening, his blue eyes blinking up at Hugo. Hugo quickly pulled his hand away, his cheeks reddening again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where do you want to go?” Hugo asked, his eyes on the road in front of them, even though he had yet to move, hell he hadn’t even turned on the car. He didn’t ask about the bag, he didn’t ask if he needed a place to stay, it was just something that they didn’t talk about, and he absolutely would not ask if he was okay. If Varian wanted to talk about it he would, and Varian extended him the same courtesy, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>talked about his biological family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Varian said, nibbling at his bottom lip as he glanced back at his house, a light flickering off in one of the windows. Varian squeezed his eyes shut again for a second as he let out a sigh. “I could really go for some ice cream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo resisted the urge to brush Varian’s hair out of his face again, Varian glancing over at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Instead Hugo nodded, turning on the car. “Ice cream sounds amazing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to find a place for ice cream and soon enough they were sitting in the bed of the truck ice cream in hand. Hugo shot a quick text to Donella letting her know where he was. He was lucky she gave him enough freedom to come and go as he pleased as long as she knew where he was. It was nice, but sometimes he wished she cared a little more, he rarely ever got a reply from her. He tucked his phone away in his pocket, licking his ice cream cone before it could get on his hands. “I thought you’d want to go to the park.” Hugo said around a mouthful of ice cream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not.” Varian said with a shrug, stabbing at his sundae with his spoon rather aggressively, paying no mind to the melted ice cream that leaked onto his hands. “I needed a different adventure. Change of scenery, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still wouldn’t call </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice cream </span>
  </em>
  <span>an adventure.” Hugo said with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> missing out.” Varian responded, using his spoon to point at Hugo, the ice cream splattering across Hugo’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Hugo shouted, wiping the ice cream away, Varian laughing all the while. Hugo couldn’t help but smile himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean for that to happen.” Varian chuckled, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh, his ice cream now abandoned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo hummed, cleaning his glasses with his shirt, his cone balancing precariously on the vehicle. “And I didn’t mean to do this.” Hugo lunged, his fingers digging into Varian’s sides. It got the desired effect, Varian laughing even harder as he rolled back, trying to fight off Hugo’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… Hugh… I’m sorry.” Varian breathed out between laughs, tears streaming down his face as Hugo continued his attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Hugo teased, smiling down at Varian, practically on top of the other boy, his fingers finally slowing to a stop. His hands still lingered on Varian’s sides, watching as Varian’s laughter died down and he wiped the tears from his eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian awkwardly cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening as he took note of their position. “Umm, could you- uh, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” Hugo said, his own face flushing as he became hyper aware of their position. He scrambled off of Varian, swinging his legs back over the end of the truck already missing the warmth Varian provided. He focused on his ice cream cone, ruined on the ground, instead of the way he so badly wanted to keep Varian pinned there, kissing his soft lips, the taste of ice cream still lingering on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Varian said, shimmying to the edge of the truck as well, his mostly melted sundae in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Hugo asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he glanced up at Varian. He almost wished he hadn’t, the younger looking up at him through his eyelashes, the street light hitting him just right to make it look like the blue in his hair was glowing, he was almost otherworldly looking in the best way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just- thank you. For always being here for me, for being so understanding. Just for being a good friend, I guess.” Varian said, returning his attention to swirling the melted ice cream with his spoon. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but he swore there was a blush coating Varian’s cheeks. It was probably just wishful thinking on his part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo nodded, ignoring the slight sting of being called a friend. “Uh, you too. With the whole friend thing.” Hugo said, lightly punching Varian’s shoulder in what he hoped was a friendly manner. Hugo cringed at his own action, why did he have to be so damn awkward when he was trying so hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be awkward? Varian must’ve thought it was odd, the car shifting with his movements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you something.” Hugo interrupted, deciding it was now or never. If he thought about it too much he’d back out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?” Varian asked, finally giving up on his ice cream and setting it to the side, his eyes twinkling at Hugo’s words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, just wait here for a second.” Hugo said, leaping off the back of the truck, his hands sweating as he grabbed the tickets. He took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm his beating heart to no avail. This was it he was going to ask Varian to the dance. Their relationship would never be the same regardless of what Varian said, things would be different, there would be no going back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There would be no going back. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo slowly lowered the tickets, his face dropping as he realized he couldn’t go through with it, he couldn’t risk losing Varian forever. He stuffed the tickets into his jacket pocket with a sigh of defeat, plastering the fakest smile on his face as he made his way back around. “You know, silly me, I must’ve forgotten it at the house.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay.” Varian said, a brief flash of disappointment flashing across his face before he hopped off the bed of the truck and threw his ice cream out. “Drop me off at Rapunzel’s?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Hugo responded simply, settling behind the wheel as Varian got into the passenger's seat. It wasn’t the first time he’d dropped Varian off at his cousins house. Apparently her and her fiancé knew the extent of Varian’s home situation and wanted to get custody. Varian, however, refused to leave his dad. And that’s about the extent Hugo knew. He wished he knew more so he could help, but he also respected Varian enough not to push for information. He wanted to help, he just didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could stay at my place.” Hugo blurted out, the words ringing in the silence of the vehicle. He could feel his cheeks beating up once again, the longer the silence went on the redder they became. He didn’t dare look in Varian’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind! To Rapunzel’s then?” Hugo replied hurriedly, starting the car and driving down the familiar road to Rapunzel’s house before Varian even gave a slight nod. Silence filled the car once again, it always did on nights like this. Hugo hated nights like this when Varian looked so down on himself, when he wasn’t his chatty self, when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to take all that away even if just for a moment, but he was too scared to do anything, to pull Varian into his arms and hold him tight, to stroke his hair and whisper soothing words, to place a reassuring kiss to his lips as they talked about everything and anything. He was too scared and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking sucked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for driving me.” Varian’s voice brought him back to reality, the car stopped in front of the modest home, the white picket fence blinding even in the middle of the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.” Hugo said, shaking his head in hopes of clearing it from the last of those pesky thoughts. Varian shot him an odd look but otherwise didn’t say anything on his behavior, before getting out of the car, Hugo followed suit. He grabbed Varian’s backpack from the backseat, slinging it over his shoulder as he jogged around the car to meet Varian. “I’m serious, Goggles, if you ever want,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>need, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he didn’t dare say the word, Varian would outright deny him if he did. “To stay at my place Don won’t mind. I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>love to have you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled softly, the soft yellow light flickering on in the house behind him making his eyes sparkle. “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Varian said, taking his bag from Hugo, nether noticing the two tickets that fell from Hugo’s jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s hand lingered perhaps a moment too long over Varian’s as he handed over the bag, but the younger didn’t say anything in protest. “Goodnight.” Hugo said, daring to place a soft kiss to Varian’s cheek, his own cheeks heating up as he did, his lips tingling from where they had connected with Varian’s soft skin. He didn’t wait for a response, a wide smile on his face as he got back into his car and drove away, sparing a glance at the rear view mirror to see Varian place a hand over his cheek, a soft lopsided smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” Varian whispered, his heart skipping a beat in his chest, his cheek unusually cold now that Hugo’s lips weren’t there. He let his hand drop as he watched the car disappear around the corner, an odd sensation filling him. He’d never really given much thought to his relationship with Hugo outside of friendship, but now he knew he really should. Hugo had always been there for him, willingly dropping things on a dime to come to his aid, he was smart and funny, and charming, and despite his snarky and stubborn attitude he put others first. The more he thought about it the more he was starting to realize he might </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>have feelings for his best friend, and for some reason that thought was more comforting than scary. Varian smiled to himself, shooting Hugo a quick goodnight text for good measure before turning towards the house, something crinkling underneath his shoe. He bent down, eyebrows furrowed as he picked up the wrinkled slips of paper. His lips quickly turned to a smile when he realized what it was, two tickets to the homecoming dance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian brought them close to his chest, a giddy laugh bubbling up as he smiled into the night sky. Things were looking up for once in his life. He couldn’t wait to spend homecoming with Hugo. He could have Rapunzel help him pick out an outfit, maybe even convince his dad to let him stay at her house for the weekend. One thing he knew for certain was that he now needed to ask Hugo, and he was okay with that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Buttering the Banana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So pretty much me and tangledsins had a very interesting convo at 1am about bananas!!! And I decided to write a fic to see how many inappropriate jokes I could stuff into it!!! That being said warnings for inappropriate jokes and lightly implied sexual content!!!! Also we have the maturity of five year olds so no one will probably think this is funny lol!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why Varian suddenly had the urge to make banana bread of all things, but he was nothing if not supportive of his boyfriends strange whims. Unfortunately that currently meant trudging up the three flights of stairs to their apartment weighed down by bags of eggs, milk, bananas, and whatever odds and ends Varian had grabbed at the store. Meanwhile, Varian balanced a single bag of flour on his hip, still struggling to get the key into the lock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be so worth it, I promise.” Varian said, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth, the key just missing the lock for the fifth time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s arms shook with the effort from keeping the bags from crashing to the floor, his patience wearing thin as the key grazed the lock yet again. “Holy shit just put it in already!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Just give me a second- oh.” Varian said, laughing as he held up the key for Hugo to see, the very </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> key. “Oops.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oops.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hugo repeated with a small huff, blowing a bit of his hair out of his face, relief filling his body as Varian </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>opened the door. Thankfully they had a small table near the entrance, Hugo hurriedly placing the bags down, his muscles aching from the effort. He only had a moment to catch his breath, Varian already digging through the bags and placing the necessary ingredients on the kitchen counter, scrolling through his computer to find a recipe. Hugo rolled his shoulders, attempting to get feeling back in them now that the weight of the groceries was gone. He joined Varian in the kitchen, easily draping an arm around his shoulders, leaning on the smaller. “Find anything interesting?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This recipe has 69 ratings!” Varian said excitedly, casting a glance at Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a position we haven’t tri-“ Hugo’s words cut off into a yelp as something bit his ankle. He shot a glare down at the raccoon, Varian’s pesky raccoon that always seemed to be glaring daggers at him. Varian, ever oblivious, or perhaps he just didn’t want to acknowledge Hugo’s more raunchy jokes, smiled down at the animal, picking it up and letting it settle on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are, bud! I was wondering where you were.” Varian cooed, scratching Ruddiger underneath his chin, the raccoon shooting Hugo a smug look as he purred. Hugo narrowed his eyes at the raccoon, he was the biggest fucking cock block that he’d ever seen. “Can you start peeling the bananas? I’m going to mix the dry ingredients.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want to start with the wet ones?” Hugo said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, poking Varian’s face with a banana. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smacked the banana away, fixing Hugo with a glare. “Yes I’m sure. Now get peeling.” Varian instructed, standing on the tip of his toes to grab a bowl from the cabinet. Hugo peeled one of the bananas, taking a bite from it as he watched Varian, his fingers just brushing the bowl as he jumped, Hugo’s eyes wandering to his ass. Oh the things they could be doing if Varian wasn’t so insistent about making some fucking bread. “You could help me, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could~” Hugo drawled, Varian shooting him a glare over his shoulder. Hugo held up his hands in defeat, a smug smile on his face as he made his way over, making sure to press his body flush against Varian’s as he grabbed the bowl. “Here you go, babe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Varian said, taking the bowl from Hugo’s hand and ducking under his arm, giving Hugo nothing more than a pat on the cheek he offered for a kiss. Hugo pouted, getting back to work peeling and slicing the bananas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Done. What next?” Hugo asked, going back to eating his own banana while Varian scrolled through the instructions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, looks like we have to butter the bananas.” Varian said, his eyebrows furrowed as he read the screen, his face a tad too close to be healthy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-“ Hugo choked out, promptly putting the banana he was eating down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Butter the bananas.” Varian repeated, not looking up from the computer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you insist.” Hugo said with a shrug, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Varian of course chose that moment to turn his head, doing a double take the tips of his ears turning red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?” Varian hissed, pulling Hugo’s shirt down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m- is that not a sex thing?” Hugo asked, smiling at Varian’s flushed face, his fingers grazing Hugo’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not, you fucking pervert.” Varian teased, pushing Hugo back towards the stove so he could get to work. “Now-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Butter the bananas, I know.” Hugo snickered, placing a kiss to Varian’s knuckles before pulling out a pan and dumping the banana slices into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, babe, can you preheat the oven?” Varian asked, his voice strained as he bent over to reach into the bottom cabinets, fishing around for a bread tin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can think of something else that I’d like to get heated.” Hugo snickered, casting a sideways glance at the smaller boy, the way his ass was in the air, his shirt slipping slightly to expose some of his tan torso. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why was he so fucking horny today? Hugo startled as a banana peel hit his face, Ruddiger hissing from his spot on the counter. Hugo narrowed his eyes at the animal, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. He appreciated the concern Ruddiger had for his human, but he'd been with Varian for over a year now and they had yet to come to an understanding. “Listen here, you little shit-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Varian asked, standing upright, tin in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing~” Hugo singsonged, Ruddiger scurrying back to Varian’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, weirdo.” Varian teased, placing a kiss to Hugo’s cheek, before returning to his section of the kitchen. “How’re the bananas coming?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s eyes widened as he turned his attention back to the bananas, quickly removing them from the heat as smoke rose from the slightly burnt fruit. “Uh, great!” Hugo called over his shoulder, blowing on the fruit to get the smoke to clear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep blowing, babe, you’re doing amazing.” Varian laughed, watching his boyfriend struggle, oblivious to the way a blush spread across Hugo’s cheeks. He swore Varian winked at him as he took the pan and poured the mixture into the rest of the ingredients, mixing them together so the bananas were evenly distributed, before dumping it all into the tin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo wrapped his arms around Varian’s middle, resting his chin on the shorter’s head as Varian used a toothpick to push some of the banana slices further into the mixture. “What’s that supposed to do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sure the bananas don’t rise to the top.” Varian explained, moving the toothpick slow and deliberate in a way that made Hugo think he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be fucking with him. There was no way he was that oblivious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds counterproductive.” Hugo said, laughing to himself, rubbing small circles on Varian’s stomach. He was fully expecting another attack from Ruddiger, but as he glanced over his shoulder he saw the raccoon curled up in his bed fast asleep. He almost looked cute sleeping like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put it in the oven for me?” Varian asked, turning in Hugo’s grip, a small pout on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled softly, placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Sure thing, sweet cheeks.” Hugo removed himself from Varian, taking the tin and slipping it into the oven, making sure to set the timer. Hugo grimaced as he looked to the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. He really didn’t want to clean them, but Varian had made the bread so it was only fair if he did the dishes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, looks like we’ve got an hour to kill.” Varian said, placing his hands on the counter, trapping Hugo between them, a small smirk on his face. “Any ideas?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I- maybe we- I’ll clean up.” Hugo stuttered, his face heating as Varian’s fingers trailed up his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or~” Varian said, his face inching closer to Hugo’s, his hand twisting in the fabric of his shirt, and pulling Hugo down to his level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or?” Hugo repeated, swallowing thickly, his face turning redder still. He could always dish it out but when Varian turned the tables he sure as hell couldn’t take it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could butter </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>banana.” Varian said, a suggestive smirk on his lips, his voice low in a way that sent Hugo’s heart racing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Came Hugo’s smooth reply. He mentally slapped himself, but Varian didn’t seem to care, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards their bedroom. “Why is it so hot when you say it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian’s laugh was music to his ears as Hugo allowed himself to be led willingly to the room, a lovestruck expression on his face the whole way. And he couldn’t help but wonder how he got so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Put it on Repeat, Don’t let it Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically I wanted to play with Var and Hugo’s dynamic and threw them in a ghost hunter au!!! Apologies cause this bitch got long as fuck!!! Warnings for lots o blood, creepiness (hopefully), emotional angst, and temporary character death as well as actual character death (but in le past)!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been six months, two weeks, and three days since Varian left. Five months, one week, and four days since Yong returned to school. Four months on the dot since Nuru accepted an internship at some tech company and quit. Three months and five days since his last case. And back to six months, two weeks, and three days since it all fell apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo dragged his feet across the floor as he poured himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>cup of coffee before promptly sitting back down at his desk. The sunlight barely shining through the blinds on the windows of the dingy studio apartment. It was a temporary arrangement he kept telling himself, just until he could get back on his feet, but that temporary arrangement somehow quickly turned to half a year. Hugo sighed as he propped his feet up on the desk, scrolling through job searches as he sipped at his coffee, still hoping his work phone would ring, the outdated phone sitting on the corner of the desk, the screen covered in a thin layer of dust. His lips curled in disgust as he scrolled past yet another add for a dog walker, just how many dogs were there in this god forsaken city? He reluctantly clicked on it, he was almost out of money and he was fairly certain Donella wouldn’t excuse his rent again. He was halfway through the application when he heard his work phone ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Hugo cursed under his breath, jumping at the sound, some of his coffee spilling from the mug and onto his shirt. He eagerly reached for the phone that had remained dormant for the past three months, his breath hitching when a familiar name and picture flashed across the screen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Babe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with hearts on both sides of the name, Varian’s freckled face and buck tooth smile staring back at him, his blue eyes captivating even in the picture. Hugo’s heart stopped, his finger hovering over the answer button, he hadn’t heard from Varian since they broke up. He’d pretty much erased all existence of the boy from his life, burned photographs, deleted pictures off his phone, he’d even gone as far as to delete his contact information, the only thing he didn’t have the heart to toss out was that stupid plush raccoon Varian had somehow left behind, which now was stuffed into a box and shoved underneath his bed. He thought he’d purged Varian from all places except his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obviously the only thing he missed was clearing out his work phone. But this had to be a work call or else Varian would’ve just called his personal number. He wasn’t petty enough to scream at him through his work phone, and as much as Varian could hold a grudge it wasn’t likely he was calling to argue after six months. With only another moment of hesitation Hugo accepted the call, shakily bringing the phone to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” He could hear the sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line. It made his heart stop, all the memories he had since locked away of their two years together came rushing back, the nights they spent together, the arguments they had, the tears they shed. Even the small moments they shared, Varian starting his day with a cup of hot chocolate instead of coffee, the way he’d pack Hugo’s lunch with two apples because he always seemed to skip breakfast, and the random kisses to his cheeks whenever Varian got particularly excited about something. He almost missed it, but it was all tainted with the memory of their breakup. The hurtful things Varian said, the things </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>said in return, when Varian packed his things and left with nothing more than a slam of the door. How he spent day after day waiting for a call, a text, anything that might hint at there still being a chance at salvaging their relationship, but nothing ever came, and as many times as he typed out his own apology, his finger hovered over the call button, he never had the guts to actually go through with it, so the best thing to do, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing to do was to move on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Varian answered, his voice soft, hesitant, shaking slightly from what had to be nerves. Hugo bit his tongue fighting back the urge to both comfort him and yell at him for the things he said. Varian spoke again before Hugo could calm himself enough to address the call rationally. “I, uh, I need your help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Hugo’s breath hitched. They had worked together once upon a time, Varian knew just as much about this kind of stuff as he did, if he was asking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>help it must be pretty serious. “What did you do?” Hugo asked, not caring that his annoyance slipped into his words. Varian always seemed to push the boundaries further than he should, it was only a matter of time before it bit him in the ass, and now Hugo had to help clean up the mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence on the other side stretched out longer than it should’ve, Hugo’s patience wearing thin. He was about two seconds from just hanging up the phone when Varian spoke again, something odd in his voice, was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s probably best if I show you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a sigh. He didn’t really want to see Varian in person, but he had to if he wanted this case, if he wanted to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>paid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours and a lot of cleaning later, not that there was a lot of cleaning to be done, it was mostly surface cleaning and trying to hide the peeling paint, the hole in the floor that he’d thrown a rug over, although there was nothing he could do about the terribly outdated appliances. He was just trying to make it look like his life hadn’t fallen apart the moment Varian walked out of it. A soft knock rang out through the apartment. Hugo mentally cursed himself for not changing out of his pajama bottoms and coffee stained tank top. Reluctantly he swung the door open, the creak of its hinges almost deafening, the cold air biting his exposed skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt sick, it was almost like he was looking at a ghost, ironic given his line of business, but Varian looked the same as the day he walked out. Those infuriatingly adorable front teeth sticking out from his slightly parted lips, the splash of freckles along his nose and cheeks, his dark hair sprinkled with white from the snow, that odd blue streak sticking out amongst the dark locks, and his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his eyes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the same beautiful blue that he could easily get lost in, even though they had lost some of their sparkle, their wonder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” Varian asked, his voice sending shivers down Hugo’s spine. It was so different seeing him in person, hearing his voice loud and clear without the static of the phone line. The younger shaking slightly as he pulled his too big coat tighter around his frame, the patchwork on it making Hugo think it had to be a hand me down from Eugene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hugo answered, his throat feeling unusually dry all of a sudden as he stepped out of the doorway to let Varian in. Hugo quickly shut the door before anymore warm air could escape, taking a moment to examine his ex a little more closely. He looked thinner than he already was when they were together, his ribs poking out slightly against the fabric of his shirt, he looked paler too, his dark hair only making it more evident, and then there were the dark circles underneath his eyes, it looked like he hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep in six months. The more bitter part of him was happy that Varian seemed to be doing as poorly as he was, but the more compassionate side wanted to see Varian thriving, doing better without him, to come back stronger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice place.” Varian said, startling Hugo out of his thoughts, his eyes narrowing at the comment. Although he wasn’t entirely sure if it was a jab or not, Varian’s tone even and neutral. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Hugo replied flatly. His eyes momentarily locked with Varian’s, something flashing across Varian’s face before he shook his head, settling in the seat across from Hugo’s. Hugo frowned, taking his seat and pulling out a notebook to write on. “So, why does the great Varian need my help?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we please not do this?” Varian said with a roll of his eyes. He was hunched in on himself, defensive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>spooked even, Hugo refused to believe it was solely from having to come to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But ever the asshole he was Hugo feigned innocence, curious as to how far he could push Varian’s buttons. How much did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>need his help? “Do what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thi- never mind.” Varian sighed in defeat, slumping back in his chair, eyes closing for a brief second. He looked downright exhausted, guilt welling in Hugo’s chest at trying to push him. “You know the castle my dad was hired to renovate?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit. I’ve been trying to get in there for years.” Hugo said. He remembered Varian showing him the blueprints he sketched just a few weeks before their breakup, he was surprised they hadn’t started renovating yet. The castle was a major tourist attraction, and it was rumored to have supernatural activity through the roof. Hugo had never gotten to see it though, the castle had been closed to the public for the past five years, which just so happened to be when he moved to New Saporia. There had been a tragic accident at the castle, the public was told, someone died and it needed to be shut down. However it seemed that time was coming to an end. He knew the tourist industry had taken quite the hit when the castle shut down even though the main island was still open, the castle </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been the main attraction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, today’s your lucky day. A few of the workers complained about some odd activity and my dad asked me if I could check it out and, well-“ Hugo raised an eyebrow at Varian’s unexpected pause, the younger rolling up the sleeve of his jacket and presenting his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hugo mumbled underneath his breath, his fingers ghosting over the angry red mark on Varian’s forearm, a crudely drawn Coronan sun etched into his skin by what he assumed to be a nail. It was strangely warm to the touch, almost as if he were sticking his fingers close to a flame. There was only one way he could’ve gotten that mark, only one spirit that was known for using the last symbol of the Coronan reign. “Varian, what did you do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I summoned the Princess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s breath caught in his throat, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. It was no wonder Varian needed his help, this was way out of his league, hell it was way out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hugo’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>league. There were books, a shit ton of books, on the history, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>legends, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the last princess of Corona. On how her life ended unexpectedly and it led to the fall of Corona, and more importantly how she never seemed able to move on from the castle, left wandering the halls waiting for her loved ones to return for all eternity. Which is why he moved here in the first place, to catch a glimpse of the Princess, if he could prove her existence he’d finally be taken seriously for once. It was a dangerous task, the few people that had supposedly gone looking for her turned up dead, all sporting the mark that Varian now had on his arm. And apparently his stupid ass ex-boyfriend had decided it was a good fucking idea to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>the fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hugo ground out, his jaw clenched in anger, frustration, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely not concern. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I could handle it. I thought I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>help her.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian shot back, pulling his arm out of Hugo’s grasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>her! She’s a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghost! </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is why I always have to clean up </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>messes! This is why you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>handle it!” Hugo shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk. He hadn’t even realized when he stood, but he was damn well aware of when Varian did. The chair he had been sitting in clattering to the floor, the shorter’s lips pursed, eyebrows furrowed, the small twitch of his nose that happened only when he was particularly worked up over something. They were nose to nose, so close he could feel the soft puffs of Varian’s breath. It was enough to send him spiraling, forcing him to take a step back, his expression softening when he realized Varian was more than scared, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off! I was just- forget it. I don’t have to explain myself to you!” Varian huffed, turning on his heel, a determined look on his face as he marched towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian, wait!” Hugo protested, grabbing Varian’s arm before he could get any further. He released him immediately, a burning sensation shooting up and down his arm as soon as he came into contact with Varian’s skin. Varian pulled away as well, tugging his sleeve down, his eyes wild in fear. Hugo looked down at his hand, the tips of his fingers an angry red as if he’d touched a hot stove, but the rest of his hand fine due to the gloves he wore. He frowned at it, it was an odd effect but they could figure it out. If the Princess really had been the mythical Sundrop he supposed it made sense for her mark to burn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo, I’m-“ Varian started, stopping himself before he could say that word, the word they both had trouble saying, because if he said it now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why couldn’t he say it then? When he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hear it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo swallowed thickly, placing a fake smile on his face as he waved his hand through the air. “Don’t sweat it, Goggles.” Hugo froze, Varian stiffening at the nickname. He hadn’t meant to say it, it was a stupid slip of the tongue, but he’d said it nonetheless. It could’ve been worse he could’ve used an actual pet name. At least Goggles he could work with. Still, it didn’t help the already awkward situation, Varian seemed more on edge, his ears tinted pink from embarrassment, anger, annoyance? He wasn’t sure which, but none of them would do him any favors. And they needed to be able to somewhat work together to figure this out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was a bad idea.” Varian said finally, an odd look crossing his face as he took a step back, looking ready to run. Hugo’s stomach flipped as he was hit with the overwhelming feeling of deja vu, it was so much like that night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much like it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every part of his mind was screaming at him not to let Varian go again, he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose </span>
  </em>
  <span>him again, he wouldn’t let him slip through his fingers, he couldn’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he couldn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo took a deep breath, it wasn’t the same, it wasn’t like that night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was strictly business. He had to push aside personal feelings and do his fucking job. “Varian.” The name felt odd on his tongue now, bitter almost, but Varian seemed to take more kindly to it than nicknames, relaxing just the smallest amount. “I’m- let me help you. This isn’t something you can do on your own, obviously.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He expected an argument, something to hint at that attitude that he used to love so much, but Varian simply nodded, and maybe that was the scariest of all. “Okay. I- thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian’s car was exactly as he remembered it. The beat up leather seats peeling, the scratch on the left side from that particularly bad accident Varian had been in last year still had yet to be patched up, the car still taking three turns of the key to actually turn on, even the passenger's seat was adjusted just the way Hugo liked it, so if he had to guess Varian hadn’t had anyone in the passenger’s seat since their breakup, or at least anyone that cared to adjust it. Hugo scrolled through the radio stations, looking for something to fill the suffocatingly awkward silence, it was an hour drive and he really didn’t want it to be miserable. Hugo froze, an eyebrow raising as he realized all the preset stations were still to the ones he liked, and he knew for a fact Varian did not like them. They always had vastly different music tastes, usually sticking to instrumental music when they were working on projects together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t had time to change them.” Varian said, casting a sideways glance at Hugo, his shoulders tense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naturally.” Hugo said, settling on a station and sitting back in his seat, eyes focused on the passing buildings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been busy.” Varian explained, his grip tight on the steering wheel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you.” He didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here.” Came Varian’s soft voice, Hugo jolting awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Hugo mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A lot of good that coffee did. Hugo unbuckled his seatbelt, scrambling out of the car, Varian already out and unlocking the gate that surrounded the island. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have to walk to the castle.” Varian said, pushing the gate open. Hugo nodded, grabbing his equipment from the backseat. “I don’t think you’ll need that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo frowned at that, pulling his bag closer, the chill of the night air sending shivers down his spine, or perhaps it was something else. “I’d like to be on the safe side.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.” Varian shrugged, gesturing for Hugo to follow him to the other side of the gate, locking it behind them, a strange feeling washing over Hugo. For better or for worse things were going to be drastically different once they left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk to the castle was just as quiet as the car ride, perhaps more so. There was something bone chilling about the empty streets at night, just the two of them, the echoing of their shoes on the cobblestone, and the white puffs of air in front of them. It stopped when they got to the castle. Usually spirits gave off a colder aura, but it was strangely warm the closer they got to the castle, Hugo even shedding his winter coat by the time they reached it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it so fucking hot?” Hugo groaned, trailing behind Varian as he led them into the castle, their flashlights their only guide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” Varian said, his eyes darkening. He had opted to keep his jacket on, shivering even in the overbearing warmth of the castle. Hugo placed his jacket around Varian’s shoulders, averting his eyes as soon as it was on. Varian didn’t say anything but he could tell he was grateful by the way he pulled the jacket closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was very wrong and it was affecting Varian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo moved his flashlight around, looking at all the various paintings that lined the wall. He recognized a few from history classes, stopping briefly at the portrait of King Andrew the first ruler of New Saporia. His rule hadn’t lasted long, the man dying an untimely death somewhere in his first year of rule. There was something disturbing about the man, much of the history before the rise of New Saporia had been erased, no one but the man in the picture knowing the truth. He wondered what secrets he kept, what the truth actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this place. Why had Corona actually fallen? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This way.” Varian called, Hugo tearing his eyes away from the portrait and following the sound of Varian’s voice. Varian was half sticking out of the wall, a large tapestry covering the hole in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course there’s a secret passage.” Hugo huffed, quickly making his way inside the dark tunnel. Somehow it got hotter still. Hugo could feel the sweat starting to form on his brow, Varian shivering more intensely. He was really starting to get worried. As much as he’d claim that he hated the younger for breaking his heart he didn’t want anything bad to happen to him, he didn’t want him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it.” Varian said, stopping in the middle of a circular room, various items lining the walls as if they had been put down here for storage. One item in particular caught Hugo’s eye, another portrait but this time of the last Princess of Corona. She sat in a chair, her parents on either side, one side torn, the other faded to time, only the Princess really recognizable. Her smile was bright and kind, her green eyes welcoming, her long blonde hair done up in an intricate braid. There was nothing that screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>about her, and yet she was the source of all their current problems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello!” A female voice called, the painting suddenly lighting up as a golden transparent figure came out of it. Hugo let out a yelp, dropping his flashlight as he scrambled back, not that he needed it anymore, the whole room lighting up at the Princess’s arrival. “Oh, I see you brought a friend!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her laugh filled the room, bouncing off the walls in a tone that was far too high to be human. In fact she looked almost nothing like her portrait. She glowed a golden yellow from her chest, the color fading the further it moved away from the center, her hair was loose, the strands moving through the air as if she was under water, her feet not even visible, not that she needed them she hovered in the air, dangerously close to Hugo’s face. He couldn’t help but stare into those soulless golden orbs she had for eyes, her smile stretching her face too wide, her lips too thin, just the edges of her sharp teeth visible in her smile. And she was warm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so terribly warm. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not a friend.” Varian said, sounding weak. Hugo would’ve turned to look at him but he was terrified to let the Princess out of his sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned as she tapped her nails together, her too long nails, almost as long as her fingers themselves. In fact it didn’t even look like there was a separation from her fingers and her nails. “Oh, dear.” She said, a pout forming on her face as she gave Hugo a once over, clicking her tongue in distaste before she flew over him and to Varian. “Did he hurt you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She floated upside down, watching Varian with a sick sort of amusement in her eyes. The gold aura pulsing in time with the mark on Varian’s arm, which was now glowing. Hugo cursed under his breath, so that was how she was killing them. She was draining their energy until they dropped dead, for what he didn’t know, but he didn’t really care to find out. Hugo swung his bag around fully intending to pull out the ghost banishing plasma gun they had developed early on in their ghost hunting careers, but a small shake of Varian’s head stopped him. Hugo froze, listening for now. He could watch wait for a better moment to blast the bitch to hell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Princess’s head snapped towards Hugo, the rest of her body not even moving with it, a questioning look on her face before turning back to Varian. And then she laughed, it was a different laugh than before, while it previously had an almost playful tone to it, this one only spoke of ill intent, almost like nails on a chalkboard. Every inch of his body screamed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave Varian to the fate he chose, but he stayed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this time he stayed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He did hurt you, didn’t he?” She asked, her nails </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragging </span>
  </em>
  <span>along Varian’s face, his complexion getting paler still. He looked like he might drop at any second, the only thing keeping him upright being her clawed hand and her golden locks cocooning him. He watched entranced as her eyes glowed brighter, Varian’s taking on the golden hue for just a second, a gasp escaping his lips, a tear rolling down his cheek. What the fuck was </span>
  <em>
    <span>happening</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What the fuck was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>tolerate people </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting my friends.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant it felt all the warmth was sucked from the room, leaving nothing but the biting cold air as her hair started to change from golden to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitch black. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She let go of Varian and he dropped like a stone, his knees hitting the cold floor with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk, </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood dripping from the newly acquired cuts on his face from the Princess’s sharp nails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian!” Hugo called, running towards the younger, the mark on his arm glowing a bright blue, the middle of the Princess’s chest matching. Hugo threw caution to the wind as he pulled out the gun, fully intending to put himself between the ghost and boyfri- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he meant ex. He didn’t get the chance, the Princess intercepting him before he could reach Varian, her soulless </span>
  <em>
    <span>black</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes staring into his terrified green ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wither and decay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her words rolled off her tongue, her hair filling the entirety of the room, blocking Varian from his line of sight, the air draining from the room. He couldn’t breathe, as much as he tried he couldn’t get any air into his lungs, the steady drip of blood coming from his nose, it felt like his insides were being torn apart and rearranged. And if this is what he was going through he couldn’t imagine what Varian was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one that’s hurting him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you bitch!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo shouted, pointing the gun in her direction, his finger on the trigger. He didn’t pull it faster enough, the Princess surging forward her claws digging into the flesh of his arm, the gun clattering to the floor, Hugo slamming into the nearest wall. Ice spread through his veins, his chest throbbing with the effort to breathe, to get any intake of air into his lungs. He couldn’t breathe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he couldn’t fucking breathe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled that wide toothy smile, all her sharp teeth on full display, her hand raised poised to strike his heart. Hugo squeezed his eyes shut as her hand soared through the air, he didn’t want to see it, he knew the pain would be unbearable, he just hoped it would be quick and Varian got out alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! Princess, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop this!” Varian shouted, and to Hugo’s surprise she had stopped, her claws just centimeters from his chest, but stopped nonetheless. She screamed, ear shattering, blood curdling, more shrill than anything he’d heard before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shouted, trying to move her claws closer, but she couldn’t, some invisible force holding her back. Her hair dropped to the ground, gravity affecting it in a way it hadn’t before, clearing the way enough for Hugo to see Varian standing behind her, his arm with the mark outstretched like hers was, the other holding it back, blood coating his hand as the mark freely bleed. Hugo gasped as he was suddenly able to breathe again, greedily gulping in air as the Princess put all her effort into fighting against Varian’s hold on her. “Let me go! Let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping! </span>
  </em>
  <span>This isn’t his fault, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> walked out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>broke his heart, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was selfish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was stubborn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>refused to apologize. This is my fault, all my fault. So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>let him go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, Rapunzel.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian cried, tears mixing with blood as they rolled down his cheeks. Despite the situation Hugo’s heart soared, Varian still cared about him, enough to admit that he was wrong. It was almost as if a switch flipped, all the pent up rage and anger melting away into relief, </span>
  <em>
    <span>happiness, </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the fact that after this was over they had a chance to properly fix things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You called me Rapunzel.” The Princess said, her hair flickering back to gold for a second as she turned to face Varian.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I did.” Varian said, his voice rushed, desperate, his eyes darting between Hugo and the Princess. Hugo taking the opportunity to inch closer to the gun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you remember?” Her voice was low, dangerous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>deadly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian’s mouth opened slightly as he fumbled for words, only able to provide a shake of his head. “You remember how you tried to tear my family apart? How you tried to kill my mother? How you tried to kill me and anyone who stood in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>way?! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologized </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you and still you threw my apology back in my face! Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember that?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Varian stuttered, stepping back as the Princess moved closer, her hair swirling around her again. Hugo’s fingers brushed the gun, trying desperately to get a hold of it with his slick blood coated fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t! But I won’t let you hurt anyone else, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span> my friendship, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgiveness! Why did I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> when someone like you got to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She screeched, lunging towards Varian just as Hugo grabbed the gun and fired a shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a second too late, an inch off his mark, her claws digging deep into Varian’s chest, a strangled gasp escaping from his lips. The Princess removed her bloody claws, as Hugo forced himself to move. And for the second time that night, Varian dropped. Hugo discarded the gun, skidding on his knees to catch Varian before he hit the ground, blood already bubbling from between his lips. Hugo shook as he cradled Varian close to his chest, tears blurring his vision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘M sorry.” Varian forced out, his eyes glassy, unfocused, his hand clinging tightly onto Hugo’s as his body jerked in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no. You have nothing to be sorry about.” Hugo said, smoothing back Varian’s bangs. His own voice shook with tears. “I should’ve called, I should’ve gone after you, but I was scared you didn’t want me to, I was scared you didn’t love me anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted you to.” Varian said, looking like he wanted to say more but a bloody cough wracked his body. “I-I-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t strain yourself. You need to save your strength. I’m going to get you out of here, we’re going to get out of here.” Hugo reassured, placing a shaky kiss to Varian’s knuckles. He glanced around the room looking for something to help, he wasn’t sure if he could carry Varian with his torn up arm, hell he wasn’t even sure if the Princess was still here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugh.” Hugo turned his attention back to Varian, the younger’s voice softer than he’d ever heard it before. There was something strangely peaceful in his eyes, a soft lopsided smile on his lips. “‘S okay. I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with one more jerk of his body Varian’s eyes went dull. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I need you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I- I can’t lose you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t leave me. I love you, I love you so much.” Hugo pulled Varian’s body closer, sobbing into his shoulder. “Come back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, come back.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really did love him. Why?” The Princess asked, her feet padding against the cold stone floor for a second before she dropped to sit across from Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You- you want to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo snarled, pulling Varian’s body as far away from her as possible, nothing but hurt and sadness in his green eyes. “I loved him because no matter how shitty life got, no matter how shitty people were, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> saw the bright side of things. Sure he was stubborn as hell about it, but he never let people down. He was selfless, kind, he had such a wild imagination, and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreams, </span>
  </em>
  <span>damn they were impossible, but he made you feel like anything was possible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dreams?” She repeated, testing out the word as if it were something completely foreign, something long forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreams. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haven’t you ever had a dream before? ‘Cause Varian he was mine.” Hugo said, wiping a few stray tears away, not caring about the blood he smeared on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know. I guess I spent so long here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I forgot all about my dreams. Thank you, for reminding me.” The Princess said, her face softening as she stood, her teeth becoming less pointy, her smile more natural, her claws shrinking into normal fingers, her gold eyes turning a bright green, she became so much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>human. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Hugo asked, watching her as she smiled at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To find my new dream. I’m sure he’s out there waiting for me.” Rapunzel said, her hands clasped over her heart, her golden hair separating from her choppy brown hair. “Tell Varian I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the gold swirling around the two of them. “I don’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel simply smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she started to fade into the golden light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Flower gleam and glow.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo? Hugh, are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo forced his eyes open, Varian’s blurry face coming into focus. “Hey, Sweet Cheeks.” Hugo drawled, a lopsided smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed, a few relieved tears rolling down his cheeks as he wrapped Hugo in a tight hug. “I was so worried about you.” He mumbled into the crook of Hugo’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re the one that died.” Hugo said, holding Varian as tightly as possible, for once not questioning the logic of how Varian was alive, just grateful that he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Varian asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I think she’s in a better place now.” Hugo answered, placing a soft kiss to the top of Varian’s head. “And I think we are too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Hugo?” Varian lifted his head, his eyes searching Hugo’s, a thoughtful look on his face. “Did you mean what you said? When you thought- when I-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>word.” Hugo interrupted, smiling widely as he cupped Varian’s face, pressing their foreheads together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to give us another try.” Varian said, his smile matching Hugo’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a hell of a lot of work. I’m not that easy to get along with.” Hugo said, stroking Varian’s cheeks, trying not to question how every injury he had acquired was now gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Varian responded with a small laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then me too.” Hugo closed the distance between them, capturing Varian’s lips in a passionate kiss. It wasn’t going to be an easy road to repair their relationship, but this time he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight for it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Don’t Follow Me, I’m Not Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!!! So I’ve been wanting to make a sequel to “can I come with you? Wherever you’ve gone” (chapter 11) for a long time now and I finally did!!! Same warnings apply!!! Suicide, suicidal thought, self harm, murder!! Enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Varian dug his toes into the sand, the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore soothing to his mind. The morning fog rolled gently in, the air both humid and a bit chilly. Varian pulled his jacket tighter around himself. His eyes focused on the first rays of sunlight that peaked over the horizon. He knew he’d be late to work if he stayed any longer, but he couldn’t leave now. He wouldn’t let another beautiful sunrise go unappreciated. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was long past the start of his shift by the time he picked up his shoes and started the trek back to his car. Nuru was going to give him an earful but it would be worth it. Varian cast one last glance over his shoulder at the sunrise, freezing when he noticed another figure a little ways down the beach. For a moment he thought it was Him, but there was no way He could be here. They were supposed to be safe here, He couldn’t find them here, it had been three years since their arrival and there had been no sign of Him. Varian took a deep breath, reminding himself that he was safe. The stranger couldn’t be Him anyways, even with the harsh glare of the sun, Varian could see his sand blonde locks, his striking green eyes, and- that’s when he realized he’d been staring too long, the stranger raising an eyebrow at him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Varian offered him a smile and a wave, before finally heading to his car. The stranger didn’t acknowledge him back, simply turned back to watch the sunrise. That was okay, most people didn’t acknowledge him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian stuffed as many clothes as he could into the duffel bag. He hardly paid attention to what he put inside, his eyes blurred with tears. They were supposed to be safe, they were supposed to be able to make a life here. They had been wrong, and now he needed to leave. He was done dragging his dad down with him, but he was too selfish, too scared, to be alone. So he scrolled through the contacts in his phone stopping at one in particular. His finger hovered over the call button for a second before he changed his mind and decided to text instead. He should’ve called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>V: meet me in the woods</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Varian slung his apron over his head, Nuru already fixing him with a glare. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I swear if I have to cover for you one more time-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can keep all the tips today.” Varian insisted with a laugh. Nuru’s glare softened for just a second before hardening again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is the last time.” She said, scooping up the tip jar and heading to the front of the store. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is the last time, I promise.” Varian repeated, his smile dropping as he cast one last glance at his phone His number flashing across the screen. Varian pushed the thought aside, plastering a fake smile onto his face and heading out front. No one knew it was fake, no one ever did. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for Hugo to respond, he probably should have, he probably should’ve done a lot of things. He wondered if his dad would miss him, if he would look for him, or if he’d just accept he was gone. He was starting to wish he’d left a note, something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to let him know everything was fine, that he was going to be fine. He cast a glance at his house one last time, all the lights off, all the doors locked tight. It had really been home, he thought it could be. He’d gotten too comfortable and he’d let his guard down. He turned away from the house, the mist of the night biting through his layers. His breath coming out in small white puffs in front of him, the sound of his shoes hitting the pavement the only thing that filled the empty streets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do they hurt?” Hugo asked, his thumb lightly tracing over one of the many scars on Varian’s wrist, his lips kissing the others. It was almost too intimate for his tastes, but he let Hugo continue. He probably wouldn’t have if he’d been sober. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not really, not anymore.” Varian mused, breathing in some of the smoke that still lingered in the room. He let his eyes close for a second, letting Hugo continue his strange routine before he started moving up his arm, Hugo’s chin eventually resting on Varian’s bare chest. Varian leaned forward then, placing a kiss of his own to Hugo’s scar that split his eyebrow. His lack of glasses making it much easier, they’d been tossed aside some time during their tryst and Hugo had yet to retrieve them. He was glad he hadn’t, it made him seem more vulnerable. “Does yours still hurt?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“All the damn time.” Hugo answered, claiming Varian’s lips in a heated kiss. And Varian supposed his scars did too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian stumbled, his foot slipping off the slick rock, scraping his knee in the process. He watched curiously as red stained the fabric of his pants. He brought a shaky hand down to the fresh cut, it didn’t hurt like it should. He didn’t feel much of anything anymore except fear. He jumped as his phone vibrated in his hand, taking a steading breath before checking the notification. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>H: I’ll be there in ten</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian breathed out a sigh of relief. It was just Hugo. He’d be at the meeting place in five minutes, Hugo five after that. He could wait. He’d wait forever for Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you ever think about what happens to us when we die?” Varian asked, reaching a hand up like he could pull the stars from the sky, and in that moment he felt like he could. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine today.” Hugo responded, taking Varian’s hand in his and pulling him back down to earth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m just….. curious, I suppose.” Varian said, turning onto his stomach so he was facing Hugo. The older’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Varian, have you…?” Hugo didn’t finish the question, he didn’t need to for Varian to understand the implications. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Varian ignored him, lacing their fingers together, kissing each and every one of Hugo’s knuckles. “I like to think you’d become a star. I think that suits you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like to think I’d follow you wherever you went.” Hugo retorted, watching Varian with an odd fascination in his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do.” He wished he’d said no. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian ran, his lungs burning with each step as he struggled to keep his balance. He’d lost his bag somewhere in the initial struggle, when he had to fight Him off when He suddenly appeared with a knife. He thought he was safe, he thought he’d thrown Him off his trail. He hadn’t. The man was relentless and no matter what washed up little town the protective services put them in it was never enough. And just like those services Varian had thought he lost Him in the woods. The woods he knew like the back of his hand, the woods that now shifted and merged into something completely different as fear and adrenaline pumped through his veins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt himself start to panic, his airways tightening, he didn’t know where he was. He thought he took a left, or was it right? Did he stop at the little bunny shaped rock? He swore he saw it when he hit the ground, but his head was spinning so bad he might’ve imagined it. He needed to find a way out, he needed to do something, he needed Hugo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hugo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes, that was a good idea. Hugo would be able to help him, figure out how to get to him and then they could </span>
  <em>
    <span>run. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian fumbled with his phone, his fingers shaking as he tried to unlock it. The phone looked lopsided, he blinked trying to clear his vision but it wasn’t just the phone, the whole world spun. And his side, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He glanced back at his phone, the screen smudged with blood, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood. Oh, that was right, he had been stabbed. His phone slipped from his fingers, Varian joining it shortly on the ground, one hand clutching his bleeding side, the other reaching for the phone. He wouldn’t make it, even if he was able to get ahold of Hugo, he wouldn’t make it. He had already lost too much blood, red soaking through his winter coat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, kid, it’s nothing personal, but you know too much.” Varian let out a sob as his phone crunched under His boot. His last hope of escape, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rescue, </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian begged, a last ditch effort, one last attempt at appealing to His humanity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” He tutted, gently lifting Varian’s chin, His other hand running through his hair. It was almost comforting but Varian knew better than to believe anything came from a place of caring when it came to Him. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian looked at the stars through the tree branches, some of the leaves framing them rather nicely. He thought about all the things he did with Hugo, the things they’d never get to do, the things he’d never get to say. He thought about holding him one last time, kissing him, making sure he knew he was loved. He hoped he knew he’d give him the world, no, he’d give him something else something better. The world was too fucked up. He’d give him the stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The giant rock entered his vision and then nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nuru took off her sandals, carrying them in one hand and her lunch box in the other. She didn’t bother bringing a blanket to lay on, she didn’t plan on staying long. She found her spot fairly quickly, she had been coming here for the last year, everyday, without fail. She pressed her back against the cliff side, the beautiful trees above making the beach and the woods look like two completely different locations. She ran her hand over the sand, the grains moving in between her fingers. Sometimes she swore she could still see red stained grains. Sometimes she swore she could feel Hugo sitting next to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They found Varian’s body yesterday. Well, what was left of it. They still don’t have enough evidence to make a case against Andrew though. But Quirin gets closure at least.” Nuru spoke, drawing random stars in the sand. It was always stars nothing else, her lunch remaining packed. She couldn’t eat it, not here. Not that she needed to, her lunch break wasn’t until much later in the day, until then she’d sit and watch the sunrise. And if she was a little late to her shift who gave a damn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s planning on spreading the ashes here. So you can be together. I think you’re together already, aren’t you?” There was no answer, there never was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going away for awhile. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I wanted to stop by one last time.” She chuckled to herself, wiping at the tears that had gathered in her eyes. “I got into that fancy tech school. I start orientation in a few days. I know Varian always wanted to go there. Will you come visit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind blew just a bit harsher, she swore she could hear Varian’s laugh on it. Her tears blurred her vision and she swore she could see Hugo’s silhouette by the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you guys so much. Hell, I already miss you. Why did you have to go?” She leaned back, resting her head against the rocks, letting her tears flow freely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When it’s my time, can I come with you? Wherever you’ve gone?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Warm Feelings, Cool Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt number one of varigo appreciation week!!! That I totally misread but shhh!! Oh well enjoy y’all!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian pulled the blankets tighter around himself, Ruddiger underneath them laying across his feet. He was so warm and comfortable, and he had every intention of staying in bed all day, especially when he knew there was a chilly autumn breeze outside. It was the perfect way to spend the day. The only thing that was missing was Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian groaned as the blankets were pulled away and thrown to the floor. Never mind, Hugo could stay missing. Ruddiger wasted no time in joining them, burrowing into the pile. The fucking traitor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” Hugo asked, kneeling at the side of their bed, a smug smile on his lips, his face far too bright for someone who was awake before the sun was even up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Varian responded with a glare, shoving his pillow into Hugo’s face and promptly turning around. He brought his knees to his chest as best he could, trying to fight off the chill that was already sinking in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, babe, don’t be like that.” Varian didn’t bother turning around, the bed shifting as Hugo climbed in, pulling Varian to his chest. Varian nuzzled into the warmth, Hugo’s body heat a welcome presence, unlike the blonde himself. “It was your idea to go to the pumpkin patch today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, and now it’s my idea to stay home.” Varian said, his eyes already starting to slip closed as he held onto Hugo’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sweet Cheeks, no can do.” Hugo said, kissing Varian’s temple before lifting the smaller male and moving out of bed. Varian whimpered in protest, pouting as Hugo set him down, his feet even colder now that they were on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Varian pouted, wrapping his arms around Hugo’s middle and jutting out his bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you fucking adorable. But the answer is still no.” Hugo said, freeing himself from Varian’s hold and tapping his nose. “Be ready in ten minutes! That pumpkin patch won’t be there all day!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it will.” Varian replied, glaring at Hugo’s retreating form. He hated how the other was practically immune to his puppy dog eyes at this point. It was unfair really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you!~” Hugo called with a smile and a wave, shutting their bedroom door so Varian could change. Varian flopped back down on the bed, debating if it was worth it to risk actually pissing Hugo off by staying in bed, or if he should just relent and get ready. He sighed quickly choosing the latter. As much as he’d rather be in bed Hugo did seem excited about their planned day, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>usually do whatever Varian wanted, so he could sacrifice a nice day in bed for Hugo’s happiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re not getting out of this one, huh, Ruddy?” Varian said, sitting up so he could scratch the raccoon underneath his chin. Ruddiger’s only response was a soft purr. Of course the raccoon didn’t care, he got to stay in bed all day regardless. Varian reluctantly pushed himself to his feet, rummaging through the closet and heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. He slipped on a pair of black jeans and Hugo’s favorite green hoodie, not bothering to tie his shoelaces as he threw on his sneakers. It always drove Hugo insane, but he didn’t see the point of tying them. He grabbed another heavier jacket from the closet knowing he’d need it for the morning chill, but would likely shed it later in the day. He gave Ruddiger one last pet and headed out of their bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready when you are.” Varian said, barely suppressing a yawn. He smiled gratefully as Hugo handed him a cup of coffee, the mug still warm. He placed a soft kiss to Hugo’s cheek, the warmth of it tingling against Varian’s cold lips. “Thanks, babe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Hugo said, taking Varian’s hand in his and grabbing the keys off the kitchen counter. Varian smiled as they headed out the door, smiling wider as he took in Hugo’s outfit. It was nothing special persay, just a pair of ripped grey skinny jeans tucked into his regular pair of boots, and the black hoodie he’d gotten Hugo for his birthday last month with a slit in the sleeves for his thumbs and ‘kiss my ass’ written in neon green on the back just above the hem. He’d spent months scouring the stores for the perfect hoodie and when he saw that one he’d known it was perfect. And Hugo seemed to agree, wearing it any chance he got. Varian was just glad to get him something that actually kept him warm instead of that cropped hoodie that left him shivering for the sake of ‘style.’ And they definitely needed the warmth today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian moved closer to Hugo as they headed out into the cold morning, the sun barely starting to peek above the horizon. “Why is it so fucking cold today?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad.” Hugo said, slipping into the driver's seat and blasting the heat in the car. Varian hummed contently, sinking into the seat and putting his feet on the dashboard as the warm air hit his face. “Hey! Feet down!” Hugo ordered, swatting at Varian’s feet before using his sleeve to clean the dashboard. “Aw, Livy, baby, he didn’t hurt you did he?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian rolled his eyes as Hugo cooed at the car. “I swear you love this car more than you love me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you know how I feel about the trash panda.” Hugo shot back, Varian sticking out his tongue as Hugo adjusted the mirrors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian turned to glance out the window as they pulled away from their building, taking small sips from the cup in his hands, the warmth of it chasing the chill away. It definitely wasn’t the same as being wrapped up under piles of blankets, but he was just as comfortable here with Hugo, his heart warm with nothing but love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian placed a quick peck to Hugo’s cheek, Hugo’s hand flying to his cheek. “Wha-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Varian said, letting out a laugh at Hugo’s bewildered expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Hugo asked, taking one of Varian’s hands in his, Hugo’s hand much colder than Varian’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. I just think you’re amazing.” Varian answered, smiling softly as Hugo’s cheeks heated up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I think you’re amazing too.” Hugo said, placing a kiss to Varian’s knuckles. “And I love you, more than anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even more than the car?” Varian teased, wiggling his eyebrows as they pulled up to a stop sign. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, even more than the car.” Hugo responded with a laugh of his own, pulling Varian in for a quick kiss on the lips. “Now let’s go carve the shit out of pumpkins.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian just threw his head back in a laugh as Hugo stepped on the gas. Of course that’s why he was so excited about going to the pumpkin patch. He should’ve guessed. But there in the comfort of the car, alone with just his boyfriend, Varian had never felt warmer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Hold Me Today, You Might Not Have Me Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second varigo week prompt!!! Enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tensions had been high since, well, since Hugo joined the team. It’s not that he was a terrible person, Varian refused to give anyone that title outright. But he couldn’t help be a little weary of him. And now that Nuru has joined them as well, tensions seemed to be even higher. Everyone, save for Yong, was constantly at each other’s throats, something was bound to break soon, he just desperately hoped it wouldn’t be their group. They just needed something to break the ice and pave that magical road to friendship. Varian wrinkled his nose in disgust at that thought, maybe Rapunzel’s attitude had rubbed off on him more than he thought. Regardless, he didn’t want to be part of a team that could get nothing done due to constant fighting. So when the town they were heading through was holding a festival of sorts Varian convinced the rest of the group to stay for the night. It would be a nice break, which would hopefully get them on civil terms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled widely as he took in the banners and streamers that filled the cobblestone street. The flowers hanging from every windowsill, their petals lining the floor, it almost reminded him of the festivals back in Corona, except he couldn’t understand a damn word anyone said. One of the locals had informed them that they were in the midst of celebrating a festival of love, all kinds of love being welcomed, familial, platonic, and romantic. It kind of reminded Varian of the day of hearts. The only downside was that they would be hard pressed to find someone they could understand. As part of their celebrations the locals spoke in the language of their ancestors, a language long lost to anyone outside the village, even Hugo, their seasoned traveler, could hardly make out more than a few words. Unfortunately most refused to break this tradition for fear of bad luck throughout the year, but there were an odd few that didn’t seem to mind one way or another. He supposed it didn’t matter, they were still able to partake in the festivities, scarfing down sweets, dancing in the streets, and playing a few games. Until finally the night was winding down. Candles and lanterns were lit, delicately placed along the pathway, people starting to line up by them. It looked like one final dance was about to take place, and despite his aching feet Varian was determined to partake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped to his feet, offering his hand to Hugo, who despite their best efforts refused to do any of the previous activities. “Dance with me?” He asked, Hugo raising his split eyebrow at the invitation, his arms crossed defiantly over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Hugo responded, staying firmly in his seat on the small rock wall they had found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! You haven’t done anything all day, is one dance going to kill you? It’ll be fun~” Varian teased, trying to keep any of his irritation from seeping into his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo gave a light shrug of his shoulders, rolling his eyes with the motion. “I suppose-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Varian pulled him to his feet, before he could change his mind, quickly finding a place in the lineup of people. Varian flashed him a smile and moved into the same position as the people on his side of the street, Hugo thankfully doing the same, his hand joined in Varian’s and the other resting on his hip. The music started shortly after, the dance fairly simple, the group moving in a steady circle as they moved down the street. Varian offered a wave to Nuru and Yong as they passed them. They finally made it to the end of the square where a string of flowers was wrapped around them before being allowed to continue. Varian’s face flushed slightly at the closer proximity the flowers had caused, but it disappeared when he saw that Hugo actually seemed to be enjoying himself, adding an extra step or two to their movements every so often. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, Goggles? I thought you said this’ll be fun.” Hugo teased, leaning down to whisper in Varian’s ear. Varian’s face turned redder if that was even possible, the closeness of their bodies doing him no favors. He hadn’t even realized they stopped moving, somehow lost in Hugo’s green eyes. He’d known from day one that Hugo was attractive, he’d just never let the fact bother him before, but now like this, he was terribly aware of the fact. His heart started to pound in his chest, no matter how he willed it to stop, no matter how he convinced himself it was just from the dance, because there was no way in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had a crush on Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed the announcers words, actually he missed most of them, but it didn’t make a difference he couldn’t understand them anyways. Hugo on the other hand turned white as a sheet, his grip on Varian’s hand tightening painfully so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What did he say?” Varian asked, a small bit of panic rising in his chest as the pairs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>couples</span>
  </em>
  <span>, around them began to kiss. Deep down he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what this was, he just hoped he was wrong and whatever Hugo heard was right. Hell, he’d take a fucking blood sacrifice over </span>
  <em>
    <span>marriage </span>
  </em>
  <span>at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He- he said we're married. This was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking wedding.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hugo hissed, his stunned silence quickly turning to anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian pushed away from Hugo, the flower chain breaking apart as he did so. The streamers and rice falling from above hindering his vision, the firecrackers unusually loud in his ears. There was no way this was happening, he had not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking married Hugo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>no.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like he was going to be sick. The world was spinning, the noise too loud, the clapping, the cheering, it was all so overwhelming. Varian flinched as a hand reached for him, landing harshly on his ass. He yelped as he was roughly pulled to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is wrong with you?! Get up.” Hugo hissed, keeping a firm grip on Varian’s arm as he dragged him away from the crowd. His mind was still a fucking mess, but Varian pushed any panic away so he could properly deal with the situation. If they just went back and talked to someone surely they could get this all sorted out. Varian pulled back, ripping his arm out of Hugo’s grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, shouldn’t we-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You-“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo turned sharply, his finger jabbing Varian’s chest. Varian glared up at him, sure Hugo had the right to be upset, but he didn’t have to be so damn aggressive. “-don’t get to make anymore decisions today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s hardly fair. I don’t think-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo sneered, turning on his heel and storming in the direction they had come from. Varian rolled his eyes, but followed Hugo nonetheless. There was no point in arguing, he had technically gotten them into this. It wasn’t his fault he was just trying to have some fun, get the group on more amicable terms. That had backfired drastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you were nicer I wouldn’t have had to force you to have fun with us.” Varian murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I get Corona is all about sunshine and rainbows, but I’m not here to be your friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Hugo gestured between the two of them. “-is strictly business, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>more. Except now we’re fucking married because you couldn’t mind your own fucking business.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian opened his mouth to argue, wanting to insist that it was his business because if none of them got along they’d never be able to complete the trials. They needed to at least learn to work together. He never got the chance to say it, a streamer popping off by his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations you two! I had no idea you were so close!” Nuru laughed, her tone far too sweet to be genuine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Hugo hissed, swatting at the stray bits of paper that had landed on his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that big of a deal. We just need to find someone to reverse it.” Varian said, shooting Nuru a glare. He was trying so hard to keep a level head about all of this, but it was hard with Nuru and Hugo at each other’s throats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a big deal? You were the one having a panic attack in the middle of the square.” Hugo huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I would too if I found out I had just married </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nuru shot back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WIll you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop arguing for two seconds so we can figure this out?!” Varian shouted above them, running a frustrated hand down his face, briefly debating if all of this was worth it. It was a hell of a lot of stress for a few answers he might not even get. Sure he wanted to know more about his mom, but there had to be less stressful ways to go about it. He just wasn’t sure how much more of this in fighting he could take. He could feel his resolve starting to break, he didn’t want to give up but this was almost too much. If either replied Varian didn’t hear them, he wasn’t sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can ask him.” Yong said, tugging Varian’s shirt and pointing to a man walking by, a man Varian recognized as the announcer from the wedding. Varian pushed away his negative thoughts as best he could, he could deal with them later, getting this fixed would have to come first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea.” Varian said, not bothering to interrupt Hugo and Nuru’s screaming match before taking Yong with him to talk to the announcer. “Excuse me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man turned, smiling widely as words Varian didn’t understand fell past his lips. Varian rubbed his arm sheepishly. Right, he forgot that they were only speaking in their native tongue today. He hoped Hugo knew enough to understand. “Uh, sorry. Just- one second.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yong seemed to be two steps ahead, already making his way back to them with Hugo in tow, Nuru taking up the rear looking more irritated than when he’d left them. Great, just fucking great, another problem to add to his list of things to solve. Hugo at least had the decency to put on a fake smile as he talked to the man, the tips of Hugo’s ears turning red as he tried his best to speak to the man. It would almost be cute if Hugo wasn’t so fucking annoying all the time. Varian brought his thumb to his mouth, biting at his fingernail as he waited with baited breath for Hugo to tell them what he discovered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he say?” Varian asked the second Hugo rejoined the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can take us to the Capital to get this all sorted out.” Hugo said, his eyes briefly darting to Nuru and Yong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But~” Varian said, twirling his hands for Hugo to continue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a bit of a journey, so it’s probably best these two get settled into the inn.” Hugo explained, his tone odd to Varian, it held none of its usual bossiness, just very flat and almost hollow like he was trying very hard to hide something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay with that.” Nuru said, looking relieved to not have to go on another journey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please! My feet are </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yong said, rocking back on his feet as if to prove the point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Yeah, I suppose that’s fine.” Varian said, giving a small nod and a wave as Nuru and Yong headed towards the inn. He jogged slightly to catch up with Hugo. “So, how far is the Capital?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian blinked in confusion as Hugo opened a nearby door, the announcer heading inside as Hugo held it open for Varian gesturing for him to follow. “Right here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- what? But- I- you said- Hugo what’s going on?” Varian stuttered, hesitating at the entrance to the building. They were in a much better place than when Hugo had first joined the group, but he definitely wouldn’t call them friends. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t put it past Hugo to try and take the totems again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For all this bullshit you keep spewing about trust you're not very trusting are you?” Hugo said, one hand resting on his hip, an eyebrow raised, daring Varian to challenge him. Varian pursed his lips, biting down on his tongue to prevent himself from saying something he’d regret. He held his head high as he brushed past Hugo, pulling his bag tighter around himself. The room was small, too intimate for Varian’s liking, candles lining the walls, a desk on the far side with a pen and paper, a certificate if he had to guess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we have to do? Just sign the paper?” Varian asked, walking further into the room as Hugo shut the door, all light except from the candles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yes.” Hugo answered, moving into the room so he was standing next to Varian. Their shoulders brushed together, Varian feeling the tips of his ears heat up. What the fuck was wrong with him? He took a small step away, Hugo raising an eyebrow at the action but he didn’t comment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to kiss.” Hugo said, cutting Varian off, looking ahead instead of at the dark haired boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian said, this time taking a large step away from Hugo, his bag hitting the wall, the candles wobbling dangerously. There was no way </span>
  <em>
    <span>in hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hugo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“But why a kiss? Isn’t the paper enough?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Goggles, I don’t want to kiss you either.” Varian crossed his arms over his chest, fixing Hugo with a glare, pretending those words didn’t sting a little bit. “But this is how they do things here. Today was a celebration of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It needs to be undone with love, at least according to him. Unless you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to stay married.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I really don’t.” Varian said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian repeated, sticking his tongue out at Hugo when he rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. So we just sign the paper, he says a few words, kiss, and we’re done, like this never even happened.” Hugo explained, moving to stand in front of the desk, and quickly signing the paper. Varian followed suit, scribbling his name on the parchment as the man said a few words, none of which he understood. And then Hugo turned to face him, Varian’s stomach turning because he knew what was coming next. “I know this is probably your first kiss, so if it sucks I’ll try not to hold it against you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>n-“</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hugo captured Varian’s lips, cutting off his reply, Varian’s hands instinctively wrapping around Hugo’s neck like they’d done this a hundred times before, Hugo’s hands settling on Varian’s hips as their lips moved against each other. It was oddly pleasant, and for a second Varian lost himself in the kiss, his eyes slipping closed as the kiss deepened. Hugo seemed to lose himself in it too, pulling Varian closer to him, their bodies flush against each other. It almost felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And the longer it went the more Varian found himself not wanting it to end, but eventually he needed to breathe. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Hugo’s, lost in the afterglow of it, his blue eyes clashing with green. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled softly, bringing his hand up to cup Varian’s face. “Not bad, Goggles.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian leaned into the touch, a small smile on his lips as well. It was such a soft and intimate moment, one he never thought he’d be having with Hugo of all people, but here they were, not arguing, not fighting, just the two of them and- the man cleared his throat, waving the certificate through the air. Reality crashed down around Varian. His face flushed red as he remembered the situation that had led them to this moment, as he remembered this was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hugo</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people. Varian pushed away from Hugo, grabbing the certificate and heading out the door before Hugo could say anything. His stomach doing flips, his heart skipping a beat as he thought about the kiss, about how he missed the feeling of Hugo’s body against his, about how unbelievably </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> it had been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored Nuru and Yong’s questioning glances as he grabbed a key from them and stormed into his room without so much as a word, without so much as a glance, slamming the door shut and sinking to the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What was going on with him today? It was just the emotional stress of it all, that’s all it was. He definitely did not have a crush on Hugo, he didn’t. He held the certificate close to his chest, the proof that this was all just a misunderstanding, that nothing would come of this, that tomorrow when he woke up things would go right back to normal. It was over now, everything was fine, everything would be fine, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would not </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall for Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*********************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight he should’ve probably told the group that he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what the townspeople were saying, his father was originally from here, but per the usual whenever he tried to speak he was pushed to the side, so Yong let them struggle through their day. It was kind of funny too, to watch Hugo stumble through a conversation, to watch Varian try to order food, to watch Nuru try to make a purchase. It was probably just a little cruel but no one got hurt so it was fine and they all had fun in the end. Until the “wedding”. He knew the ins and outs of the festival and he knew without a doubt that the dance that Hugo and Varian had participated in was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a wedding, it was simply a proclamation of love, although the words were similar enough that he could see how Hugo had mixed them up. As long as they didn’t go to the courthouse there was nothing to worry about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And of course they went to the courthouse. He knew he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really, </span>
  </em>
  <span>should’ve spoken up then, but he was too far into this and he didn’t want to get in trouble, especially when everyone had been so on edge recently, so he stayed quiet. He spent the whole time hoping that Hugo knew enough to realize that what they were walking into was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>wedding, but he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really was going to say something when Varian and Hugo came back, but Varian had gone straight to his room and so had Hugo. It left him tossing and turning all night, spending half the night contemplating on if he should get up and tell one of them. He didn’t. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They’d be so angry with him. They might send him home. So he kept his secret, he kept his mouth shut, and when morning came things were better, Varian looked relieved, Hugo was back to his annoying self, and even Nuru seemed to be in a better mood. It was great to be a functioning team again, so that night when they set up camp, Yong slipped the certificate out of Varian’s bag and burned it in the fire when no one was looking. He smiled at a job well done. Things were back to normal now, no one had to know that Varian and Hugo were married, it wouldn’t be a problem unless they wanted to get married in that town, which he was sure they wouldn’t, and within the next week Yong too had forgotten all about it. Until four years later when Varian and Hugo showed up on his doorstep announcing their engagement and he knew it was time to fess up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean we’re already </span>
  <em>
    <span>married?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yong laughed at the couple in front of him, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “That- that’s a funny story actually.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very very short one today but I was very much inspired by a WIP the lovely lilaciiio on insta kindly shared with me!!!! So this is pretty much all her idea and well among us!!! So warnings for major character death!!! Enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sometimes in life we have to make choices.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lights flickered back on, the spaceship lighting up to a less eerie glow. It was more comfortable that way, less threatening. It made him feel safe. He knew better than to believe that lie. Varian didn’t turn as he heard the creak of the metal grate, the soft footsteps following soon after. They were familiar, comforting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sometimes they are good.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you known it’s me?” Hugo asked, the knife held tightly at his side, the blood dripping down and onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled, his voice shaky, his eyes watery. “Since the beginning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sometimes they are bad.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Hugo asked, his tone neutral but Varian could detect the slight waver, the slight conflict, the slight confusion. Maybe he wasn’t too far gone, maybe he could still save him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I love you.” Varian answered, finally turning to face Hugo, the blonde’s bangs covering his eyes, but Varian could still see the tears dripping down his cheeks, over his lips, down his chin. “Will you kill me next?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But one thing I’ll never regret,” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I have to.” Hugo answered, his hands shaking at his sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian cupped his face, gently lifting his chin so he could look at him properly, wiping away a few stray tears, the material of his spacesuit probably feeling awkward against Hugo’s skin. “Do you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Hugo pressed their foreheads together, letting out a soft sob as he ran his thumbs over Varian’s cheeks, the metal of the knife cool on his skin, the blood warm in contrast as it smeared across his face. “I’ll make it quick, it’ll be okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you.” Varian closed the distance between them, capturing Hugo’s lips in a passionate kiss. He tried his best to convey all his love in the kiss, he hoped it worked. Varian gasped into the kiss as the knife slowly made its way into his side. Hugo moved them to the floor, gently cradling Varian’s head as if he could hurt him more than he already had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“is how much I loved you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo held Varian’s body close as his eyes dulled, the last traces of life fading from him. He stayed too long, he knew it, but he couldn’t let go. The door opened, Nuru’s yellow eyes wide in shock. He didn’t defend himself, how could he? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hugo was the imposter. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Sing Me a Campfire Song, Tell Me a Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 4 of varigo appreciation week!!!! I played with backwards story telling so if you want to read chronologically start with the last segment!!!! Warnings for major character death!!! Enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian stared into the flames of the campfire, the bright glowing flames dancing in front of his eyes. It was so beautiful, yet so deadly in the wrong hands, and yet here it was contained to this small area, trapped when all it wanted to do was break free. He didn’t blame it, he wanted the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Hugo asked from his spot on the ground, his back leaning against the wood log Varian was perched on. His eyes were looking at the stars, he never did look at the things in front of him. “Are you thinking about that night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Varian answered, it was a lie. He was always thinking about that night. How could he not? He kicked at the dirt with his shoe, it didn’t do anything, not really. “Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, kind of I guess.” Hugo admitted, stretching his legs out in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian tilted his head to the side, watching as the flames licked at the soles of Hugo’s shoes. “Oh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time to move on.” Hugo said, turning to face Varian and placing his hand over his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Varian gripped Hugo’s hand, giving it a light squeeze, there was no warmth to it, but the gesture was comforting nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hugo responded, a sad smile on his face as he pressed his lips to the back of Varian’s hand. “Are you coming with me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian frowned, resting his head on his knees. Could they even do that? Did he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to? What else mattered besides what he had here, with Hugo? But Hugo wanted to go and who was he to keep him here. He looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling above, just as beautiful as the fire in front of him but unexplored, full of potential. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful. They could make a home there. “Yes. I think I’d like to go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled, standing and pulling Varian up with him. Varian kept their hands interlocked, he wasn’t going to let go again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>again. Hugo brought his free hand up to cup Varian’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together, tears flowing down his cheeks, they almost looked like stars with the way they glittered and faded into nothing. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian claimed his lips in a soft and passionate kiss, their lips moving solely by muscle memory and nothing else. He could feel a few tears slip past his own eyes as they broke apart. This next step in their journey together was terrifying, but this time they’d take it together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And together they stepped into the fire, fading from existence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t really wake up per say, he just kind of came into existence, he supposed was the best way to describe it. His feet crunched against the burnt grass, feeling quite strange underneath his soles. Well, perhaps felt was the wrong word, he didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>at all anymore. Not the burning pain, not the air being sucked from his lungs, not the heartbreak, all of it was just gone, including-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo!” Varian ran into the other’s arms, knocking him to the ground, and planting a sloppy kiss to his lips. It was strange, it must’ve been even stranger for Hugo who had appeared only to be knocked on his ass by his recently deceased boyfriend, but there was no warmth in the embrace. It seemed any good feelings had disappeared with the bad ones. That didn’t matter, all that mattered was they were together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian,” Hugo whispered, cupping his face and running his fingers over his cheeks. Varian smiled at the touch, kissing his fingers as relieved tears started to fall. “I’m not staying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t stay. We need to let go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Varian said, shaking his head furiously. He just lost Hugo, he couldn’t go through that again, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. He didn’t know what waited for them after this. “Please, I can’t lose you. Just stay, just a little longer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Hugo said, pulling Varian into his lap, holding the younger close as he placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Just a little longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian ran, his lungs burning from the smoke that filled them, the flames licking his skin. He wasn’t even sure how the fire started, but it quickly encompassed their camp, separating the group. He knew he should just find a way out, they could meet up again once the fire had stopped, but all logic was thrown out the window at the thought of Hugo possibly being injured and left to the mercy of the flames. So he ran head first into it, despite Ruddiger’s protests. Except now he was the one that couldn’t breathe, stumbling along as he tried to dodge the flames. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugh-“ Varian tried to call, a harsh cough interrupting him. He fell, his knees scraping against the burnt grass and twigs. He clawed at his chest, it felt like the fire itself had nestled there. Everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He coughed some more, wheezing as he desperately tried to suck in some fresh air. The world spun slightly, breathing becoming increasingly difficult. He wanted to give up, to just close his eyes and rest for a bit, to try and find a way out of this and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pray </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo had too. He was just so fucking weak. He just wanted- “Var!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hu-“ His voice cracked, breaking off into another coughing fit. He fought through it, crawling as best he could towards the familiar voice. It was hard with the crackling of the fire, the creaking of the trees. But it was all worth it when he saw Hugo standing in the distance. He laughed, tears streaming down his ash covered face, relief filling his very being. “Hugo!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo turned to face him, the same look of relief taking over his features as he rushed forward. And for a second Varian thought everything might be okay, they would get out of this, they’d go on to complete the trials, they would succeed, they would have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>future. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of creaking came from above, much louder, much closer. Both boys looked up, the flames eating away at a particularly large tree branch. Varian looked to Hugo, the older obviously weighing his options, but Varian knew he wouldn’t make it. He let out a sob, he might not make it out of this but Hugo still could as long as he didn’t try to save him. “Don-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo surged forward and the tree branch </span>
  <em>
    <span>snapped. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heat was overwhelming, the impact sending flames exploding in every direction, sending Varian flying back, the world fading to black as his head connected with a nearby tree trunk, his hand reaching out to Hugo’s lifeless one, twitching underneath the fallen tree. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. I’m Falling For You, Please Dont Catch Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day five bitches!!!!! After two days of angst this one is pretty fluffy!!! With the only panic being gay!! Enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He wasn’t really the type to date around, or date at all if he was honest. So when Rapunzel offered to set him up on a blind date with some biochemistry major that was interning at her father’s company, his answer was automatically no. He didn’t want to date, he didn’t really have the time between classes and his own internship, but Rapunzel was insistent. He loved Rapunzel like his own sister, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>did, but she needed to learn when to back the fuck up and mind her own business. He may have told her that, he may have told her that a bit aggressively, and now he was on his way to her workplace with a breakfast sandwich and a coffee as an apology. He pulled out his phone, trying to shoot her a quick text message with one hand, the coffee and sandwich balanced in the other, and the visitor pass Rapunzel gave him ages ago between his teeth. It was really a dangerous combo, he should’ve known better, especially so close to his destination. He kept his eyes on his phone, his finger so close to hitting the send button when the door to the building he was approaching swung open. If he had been paying attention he would’ve been able to avoid it, but he wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door hit him hard, he hit the ground </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The coffee spilled across the front of his shirt, the skin underneath burning, his phone cracking against the concrete, he was sure something in his tailbone had cracked too. Or maybe it was just his head against the man’s that had knocked him over. Varian stared up at the blonde man that was currently straddling him, his green eyes dazed and unfocused, a big red splotch on his forehead from where they had collided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck, fuck. Sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Are you okay?!” The man apologized, scrambling to his feet and pulling Varian to his. Varian let the badge fall from his lips, the item falling to the ground as he stared, perhaps too long, but he couldn’t help it, despite looking pretty disheveled and frantic he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>attractive. His features were sharp, but they had a soft quality to them, his glasses were slightly askew, his beautiful green eyes staring back at his blue, a light dusting of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you have a concussion?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rapunzel’s gonna kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rapunzel?” Varian asked, his head tilting slightly as he was snapped out of his thoughts. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, Rapunzel.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian bent down, grabbing at his fallen items, the coffee was a complete loss, but at least the sandwich was still in its bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here let me help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. I got-“ Varian shot back up, his head smacking against the man’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I guess we’re even now.” He said, a laugh falling from his lips as he clutched at his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry.” Varian said, handing him his phone, his cheeks painted a bright red. “I- I have to go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian hurried past before he could stop him, his head down to keep anyone from seeing his burning face. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>how he wanted to start his day. This isn’t how he wanted to start </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>day, although he wouldn’t complain starting his days waking up to those beautiful green eyes, that soft freckled face, those- </span>
  <em>
    <span>nope. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn’t going there. He didn’t have time for dating, he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to date. He just wanted to apologize to Rapunzel and get the fuck out of there. It wasn’t like he was going to see the beautiful stranger again anyways, he’d be over it by tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian yelped as the phone in his hand went off, a familiar name flashed across the screen, but the phone itself was not familiar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Could this day get any worse? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked the answer button. Rapunzel’s voice coming loud and clear through the phone. “Hey, so I know I asked you to pick up the packages, but~ and you can totally say no, but would you mind stopping by that little bakery on Main Street? Eugene’s coming for lunch and I want to surprise him with a cupcake.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know it’s asking a lot, but it would mean the world to me! And I promise I’ll buy lunch~” Rapunzel continued, her voice light and airy. “Hugo?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no, not Hugo. It’s me.” Varian said, laughing a bit at the little ‘oh’ that came from the other end of the line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Var. I must’ve dialed the wrong number.” Rapunzel said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed a little bit more at that, fishing in his pocket for his badge as he approached security. “I don’t think you did. I think I accidentally took his phone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Came Rapunzel’s reply. Varian rolled his eyes, practically hearing her wiggle her eyebrows through the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s- shit. I think I dropped my badge. Can you sign me in?” Varian asked, smiling sheepishly at the security guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Stripes. This ones on me.” Varian startled at the only recently familiar voice, Hugo handing him his badge, Rapunzel’s reply lost on the other side of the line. “This belongs to you, and I think you have something that belongs to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks.” Varian said, the tips of his ears turning red again. He handed the phone over and took his badge, hoping he didn’t think he was too strange for talking on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>phone. “Sorry again, for, well you know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I forget? I knocked you off your feet.” Hugo said, the corners of his lips twitching as he fought back a smirk. Varian’s face turned redder, Hugo leaning towards him a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was so royally </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why was he so fucking beautiful? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m- ha, I just-“ Varian stuttered, laughing awkwardly as he backed up to scan his badge, an embarrassing snort working its way into his laugh. If he got anymore embarrassed he’d explode at this point. He quickly covered his mouth, slipping through the turnstiles. “Sorry, I- just- Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Hugo called, leaning over one of the turnstiles. Why he didn’t use his badge was beyond him. Maybe he was just as flustered as Varian was, he was just better at hiding it. Still, Varian waited, Hugo sliding Varian’s phone across to him. “Let me make it up to you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>owe you a coffee after all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian looked down at his coffee stained shirt. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear at this point, was that an option? Why wasn’t that an option? He supposed it wouldn’t be a terrible idea, he couldn’t embarrass himself more than he already had, plus if he was the intern Rapunzel was so eagerly trying to set him up with he’d be seeing Hugo around the building a lot, so it was best to try and make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>impression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’d like that.” Varian said, finally feeling himself relax a bit, his phone held close to his chest, a small smile working its way onto his face. He ignored Rapunzel’s squeal from Hugo’s phone. He wasn’t going to let it bother him, besides he wasn’t going to hear the end of it once he got to her office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Text me whenever you want to meet up.” Hugo said with a smile of his own, pushing away from the turnstiles, and giving a little salute as he turned on his heel. “See you around, Coffee Bean.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you around.” Varian echoed, a blush creeping across his cheeks. He wanted to melt into the floor, especially when he glanced at his phone and saw in the short time he had his phone Hugo had added himself to his contacts, a small heart by his name. Varian bit his bottom lip as he watched the retreating blonde. Perhaps dating wouldn’t be a bad thing after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Peaches and Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my day 6 varigo week!!! Just a heads up it got a little spicy no smut but it’s very suggestive!!! The prompt was teasing lol!!! Anyways enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long week, a really </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>long week. And all he really wanted to do was draw a bath and drag his boyfriend in with him, and if things just so happened to escalate, well he wasn’t going to complain. In fact he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really, </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted them to. It had been such a long week and a good fuck or two would do wonders for the stress. Unfortunately Hugo seemed to have other plans, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he typed away on his computer, his pencil in between his teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why did the blonde have to be so fucking hot when he was doing absolutely nothing? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian let a frustrated groan slip past his lips, Hugo glancing up and raising an eyebrow at him. “You okay there, Goggles?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be better if you did something else with those fingers.” Varian said with a smirk, leaning across the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know something you can do with that mouth.” Hugo said, pushing his computer to the side, leaning forward so their noses were almost touching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Varian could feel his eyes slipping closed in anticipation for the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hugo said, his lips grazing Varian’s they were so close, but before Varian could claim them fully Hugo pressed them to his forehead instead, grabbing his computer and moving to the couch. “Shut the fuck up so I can finish this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian pouted, Hugo easily going back to whatever the fuck he was doing. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian smirked, pulling a popsicle from the freezer and unwrapping it. “I could help you finish.” Varian said, taking the popsicle into his mouth and bobbing his head, licking slowly up the popsicle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doubt it.” Hugo said, briefly glancing up at Varian before resuming his typing. “Be careful that’s pretty big, you’re going to choke on it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you and the popsicle have something in common.” Varian said with a wink, a small trail of saliva hovering between him and the popsicle. He took the popsicle back into his mouth, letting out a little hum. Fucking hell he was so horny, if he closed his eyes he could- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did- did you just call me fat?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian choked, pulling the icy treat out of his mouth. “Wha- no, I- never mind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay~” Hugo said, giving him an odd look. Varian huffed, biting down harshly on the popsicle, ignoring the cold that sunk into his teeth. He quickly finished the popsicle, tossing the stick in the trash, Hugo </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>paying him no mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian sighed, obviously Hugo wasn’t in the mood which meant he’d have to fill the void with food. He snickered to himself, thinking of another void that had yet to be filled with food. They had yet to experiment with food in the bedroom and he couldn’t help but wonder if, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>when, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they would. He frowned digging through the refrigerator before settling on a bowl of peaches Hugo had sliced last night, and grabbing a can of whipped cream for good measure. Nothing helped make someone feel better than a good can of whipped cream. Varian flopped down on the couch, Hugo not even batting an eyelash as he lifted his laptop so Varian could drape his legs across his lap. Varian rested his head against the arm rest, balancing the bowl of peaches on his chest and popping off the top of the whipped cream. He let out a little moan as he filled his mouth with the creamy substance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>got Hugo’s attention, the older wiggling underneath his legs. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eating.” Varian said, his mouth still full of whipped cream, some of it slipping past his lips. He ran his tongue around his lips, Hugo watching him with rapt attention. Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was interested. Varian brought a peach slice to his lips, licking the juices off his fingers, his eyes locked with Hugo’s. “You could’ve been too if you put that damn computer away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider it gone.” Hugo said, practically tossing the computer onto the coffee table and crawling so he was hovering over Varian. “Well, if that offer is still on the table~” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian hummed, a smirk on his lips as he let Hugo slowly start to close the distance between them, only to pop a peach into his mouth before Hugo could kiss him. “No, it’s not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo frowned, but didn’t move any closer, instead bringing a hand up to wipe the excess cream off Varian’s chin. “And why not?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because,” Varian started, wiggling just a bit. Even though he was the one pinned he knew he was in charge of this situation. He pouted, jutting out his bottom lip just enough to make Hugo squirm. “You made me feel unwanted, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian brought the whipped cream canister to his lips. “is making me feel really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really, </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo groaned, the bowl of peaches preventing him from getting any closer. “I can make you feel good. Let me make it up to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you? As good as this? Because it’s really </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.” Varian let out another moan, loud and deliberate, and perhaps a tad over dramatic, as the whipped cream filled his mouth. “Wanna taste?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo nodded, eagerly taking the tip into his mouth as Varian pushed down on it, filling Hugo’s mouth until the cream spilled out of the corners of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” Varian asked, wiping the corners of his lips before bringing his own fingers into his mouth and letting his eyes roll back. “Think you can make me feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Hugo said, finally claiming Varian’s lips in a heated kiss. It was awkward and a little sloppy, the remnants of the whipped cream, popsicle syrup, and peach juice, making it wetter than usual, but the taste, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the taste, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was out of this world, and Varian was starting to regret putting the peach bowl between them as he was sure his and Hugo’s chests would be sporting matching bruises in the morning. Not that either of them really cared in the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should-“ Varian’s chest heaved, his eyes already glossy with desire. He tried to speak between kisses, but he didn’t want to stop kissing Hugo. He wanted him so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He moved the bowl out from in between them, locking his legs around Hugo’s waist so they were flush against each other. Varian arched his back, giving Hugo access to his neck, which he readily took advantage of, lining the side of Varian’s neck with whipped cream. His fingernails dug into Hugo’s shoulders as the blonde licked, kissed, sucked, and bit at the skin until the cream was mostly gone, leaving his neck a sticky mess, but Varian was not going to complain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right,” Hugo said, pressing chaste kisses to Varian’s lips repeatedly, pulling away each time Varian tried to deepen the kiss. “this does feel really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really, </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up and kiss me properly.” Varian ordered, pulling Hugo down into a deeper kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo pulled away, Varian whimpering at the loss of contact. “Should we move to the bedroom?” Hugo asked, gently running his thumb over Varian’s cheek, letting him catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never fucking ask.” Varian answered, releasing Hugo so they could get up, Hugo pulling him to his feet. The two ran hand in hand towards their bedroom, giddy with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” Hugo said, releasing Varian’s hand to grab the can of whipped cream. “I think we’ll be needing this. If that’s okay with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian nodded, a light blush dusting his cheeks. How did he get so </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn lucky? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His boyfriend always put his comfort above all else. “Hell yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian leapt into Hugo’s arms as the blonde closed the door, Hugo’s hands quickly finding his ass, smiling into the kiss. And Varian couldn’t help but smile as well, he was very lucky indeed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Mad Alchemist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What two updates!!!! A tumblr request!! Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo had his nose in a book for the better part of the week, normally Varian wouldn’t complain, especially since most of his time was spent buried in his mother’s journal. He didn’t have a lot of room to criticize. But he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, which was becoming increasingly challenging the more Hugo read that stupid book. It wasn’t a bad thing per say, but their relationship was still fairly new, only a month old, and he wanted to spend his time actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>being </span>
  </em>
  <span>a couple. He didn’t want to seem overly clingy either, so he decided it was best to just ask him what the fuck he was reading. And one quiet day in their makeshift lab finally provided him with that opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you reading? Must be pretty interesting since you haven’t put it down all week.” Varian said, failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, don’t tell me your jealous of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>book.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo teased, draped across one of their chairs, his head upside down as he read. Varian rolled his eyes, carefully adding some more of his solution into the heating chemical. “It’s a Coronan history book, </span>
  <em>
    <span>recent </span>
  </em>
  <span>history. Thought it might be a good idea to learn about your princess friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t peg you as a history nerd.” Varian said, not taking his eyes off the chemical as it slowly changed colors. “Besides, you could’ve just asked about Rapunzel.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that? And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>History is never accurate anyways. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is fucking amazing! Why didn’t you tell me about the mad alchemist of Corona?” Hugo said, finally moving to sit normally in the chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian tilted his head to the side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>name didn’t sound familiar. “The who now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The mad alchemist of Corona.” Hugo repeated, strolling over to where Varian was and hopping onto their work table. Varian glared at him but didn’t say anything about it, Hugo holding up the book so Varian could read the passage. “He sounds amazing! Did you know he built an </span>
  <em>
    <span>army </span>
  </em>
  <span>of </span>
  <em>
    <span>automatons? </span>
  </em>
  <span>In like </span>
  <em>
    <span>three days! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Three days, babe! He’s a fucking genius! I swear he would’ve won if it wasn’t for the princesses magical bullshit. Stars above what I wouldn’t give to meet him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.” Varian hummed, no longer paying Hugo too much mind now that he knew what was going on. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself about it though. His past was something he’d rather not talk about, but of course Hugo would be star struck instead of horrified. “And what would you say to him if you met him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know. Probably ask about the automatons, tell him how much I admire his work, maybe-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what you said yesterday.” Varian interrupted, his tongue poking out as he removed the vial from the heat, watching Hugo give him a confused glance out of the corner of his eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never once told me how much you admire my work.” Varian said, crossing his arms over his chest as he pushed his goggles into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about you. I’m talking about the-“ Hugo frowned, cutting himself off as he flipped through the book, obviously looking for something. Varian smirked, watching as the realization hit Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Find something interesting?” Varian teased, nibbling on the tip of his pen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m- I- you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re him?!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” Varian answered, popping the ‘p’, despite Hugo’s initial reaction he couldn’t help but worry he’d want nothing to do with him now that he knew about the things he’d done. Hugo stared at him wide eyed, the blonde looking like he was having trouble processing the information. “Are you mad?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to snap Hugo out of his daze. He moved forward, taking Varian into his arms. “Mad? No, why would I be- my boyfriend’s a fucking genius! How could I be mad?! You’re so fucking amazing. I mean you were amazing before but- I’m- I just can’t believe you never told me! Babe, you’re brilliant! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely brilliant!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed as Hugo placed kisses all over his cheeks and nose as he ranted, all of his worries melting away. He should’ve known Hugo wouldn’t be judgmental, he never reacted how one would expect him to. Varian grabbed Hugo’s face before he could attack him with another onslaught of kisses. “You’re brilliant too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to teach me the automaton thing one day.” Hugo said, pulling Varian in for a proper kiss, the younger wrapping his arms around his neck as he melted into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you.” Varian said, kissing Hugo’s lips again before resting his head on his shoulder, a content smile on his lips. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Coffee and Kittens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A continuation of my day five varigo week prompt!!! Enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since he’d ran into the most beautiful stranger he’d ever seen, and he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Sure he’d been able to keep his cool during their initial encounter, but since then he found himself becoming more and more flustered whenever he thought about their upcoming meeting in a few hours. Varian had texted him only forty eight minutes after their disastrous meeting, not that he’d been counting the minutes or anything. And after three failed attempts to meet they were finally meeting up at a local cat cafe that Rapunzel had insisted they go to. Realistically he knew he had nothing to worry about, there was no way this could go worse than their first meeting, but mentally he was freaking out. He’d spent the last two weeks not only casually texting Varian, but also getting Rapunzel to share as much information about him as possible. He didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him. He hadn’t cared this much about a date in a while, hell he hadn’t even cared when it was a blind date, but now he was a fucking mess. And now it was time for him to meet with Varian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly grabbed his keys off the counter and headed out the door, the cafe only being about two blocks for each of them. Which was great because neither had a car. He hurried down the street, shooting Varian a quick message to let him know he was on his way, not five seconds later he got a reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Coffee Bean: see you soon!!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo’s heart melted as he held the phone to his chest. He’d heard the words before, but when they came from Varian it sent his heart pounding in his chest. Actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian did sent his heart fluttering. It stopped completely when he spotted the shorter, panic quickly rising in his chest. He looked like an absolute angel standing on the sidewalk, rocking back and forth on his heels slightly, his eyes glued to his phone. He wore a smiple pair of dark jeans, the bottoms rolled up around his dirty untied blue converse, a dark grey T-shirt underneath his too big blue flannel. Hugo glances down at his own outfit, a pair of black slacks, his freshly polished work shoes instead of his usual boots, a plain white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a green vest left open to appear more casual. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And it was with a startling realization that Hugo knew he was overdressed. He didn’t have time to go back and change, he’d already told Varian he was on his way, if he took too long he’d think something happened, or worse that he’d been ditched. Hugo ducked into a nearby alleyway, shedding his vest and button up, tossing the button up behind a garbage can and praying it would still be there when they finished their date before throwing the vest back on over his white undershirt. There wasn’t much he could do about his bottom half, but he hoped he didn’t look too overly dressed now. He took a moment to compose himself before heading back onto the sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Coffee Bean!” Hugo called, his heart fluttering as Varian turned to face him, offering him a small lopsided smile and a wave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was starting to worry you got lost.” Varian teased, any nervousness he had when they met seemingly gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, me, lost? Psh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo said, a light dusting of pink already painting his cheeks. It was sweet Varian was worried and he’d made a fucking ass of himself. “Um, you look nice, I guess.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was so fucking stupid. “I mean you always look nice! Like constantly. Just in this constant state of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just nice? I thought I looked pretty sexy with coffee all over my shirt.” Varian said, pushing up on his tiptoes so he could smugly smirk at Hugo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I’m- uh- you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo stuttered, shooting a finger gun in Varian’s direction. Thankfully Varian just laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just teasing, but you do look nice too.” Varian said, sinking back to his normal height. And Hugo quickly found he missed him being so close. “Shall we head inside?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Hugo said, perhaps a bit too excitedly if the look Varian shot him was anything to go by. “I mean, Uh, unless you don’t want to?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I do. You still owe me that coffee.” Varian said, swinging the door to the cafe open. Hugo followed close behind, mentally slapping himself for already making an idiot of himself. He should probably apologize for ruining his shirt again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Var-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Varian asked, pointing to the menu on the wall before heading to the register. “I’ll have a hot chocolate please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have a coffee, Uh, black.” Hugo ordered, cringing at his own order. He didn’t even fucking like coffee, why did he do that? He hadn’t even paid any attention as the barista rambled off their total until Varian held out his card. He didn’t think as he grabbed Varian’s hand, preventing him from handing over the card. “It’s my treat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I thought you were joking.” Varian admitted, his face flushing as he glanced down at their hands. Hugo quickly pulled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, I was serious. I told you I’d get you that coffee.” Hugo said, handing over the cash to the barista and putting the change in the tip jar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can thank me later.” Hugo said with a wink before tripping over a cat that had chosen that exact moment to rub at his leg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And the furry death trap had the audacity to hiss at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, are you okay?” Varian asked, barely suppressing the laugh that bubbles from his lips. Hugo stares emptily at the ceiling, could he just disappear right now? Could this please be a dream? Was a redo possible? A cat jumped onto his stomach, apparently not. “Awww, this one likes you.” Varian cooed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo glanced down at it, the same gray bastard that just tried to kill him. “He’s plotting my death I can feel it.” Hugo deadpanned, pushing himself up into a sitting position, staring in awe as Varian joined him </span>
  <em>
    <span>on the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw no, he’s just a sweetheart. Aren’t you?” Varian said, scratching the cat underneath it’s chin, it immediately erupted into a series of purrs. He turned the tag over in his hands, glancing at its name. “Ruddiger?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been here for a while.” The barista said, leaning over the counter, expanding when Varian tilted his head. “Ruddiger. All of the cats are adoptable, Ruddy’s been here the longest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so, buddy? I can’t see why.” Varian said, letting the furry beast crawl all over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can.” Hugo mumbled, not that Varian heard him, he was too focused on the furry fleabag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we adopt him?” Varian asked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked him in the first place he’d never know, but he did with those wide blue eyes, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout, the cat squished against his face. And Hugo knew he was so fucking royally </span>
  <em>
    <span>screwed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d never be able to say no to this boy, and goddamn it he didn’t think he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Fine.” Hugo grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose, Varian letting out a squeal as he hugged the cat close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hear that Ruddy? You’ve got a home now!” Varian said excitedly, nuzzling the cat. Hugo smiled, completely enthralled watching Varian’s face light up with complete and utter happiness. They forgot about their drinks, and left the cafe, Ruddiger in tow, to get Varian all set up for his new friend. It definitely wasn’t the date he had planned but he wouldn’t change it nonetheless. Varian was perfect in every way and Rapunzel’s numerous descriptions of him did no justice to the boy in front of him. He hadn’t even noticed the night was over until he was at Varian’s doorstep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry this didn’t go the way you planned.” Varian said, wiping his hands on his jeans, the furry bastard already settled inside his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay, this was a hell of a lot better than drinking coffee in some stuffy cafe.” Hugo said, stuffing his hands into his cat hair covered pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>still owe me a coffee.” Varian said with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m- what?” Hugo said, the realization that he never actually bought Varian the coffee he promised dawning on him. “You’re right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to it.” Varian said with a wink, not giving Hugo a chance to respond before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. It was fast and a little sloppy, almost like he had to convince himself to do it before he backed out, but to Hugo it was perfect. And he didn’t even care that his button down was gone when he got back to the alleyway. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. For You I’d Die a Hundred Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sad today is the last day of varigo appreciation week!!! It’s been a blast and we end on a high note with almost 7k word fic!!!!! Thanks alistar for putting together this wonderful week!!!! And enjoy this murder mystery!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a normal wedding, on a normal day, filled with average everyday people. Nothing special about them, nothing special about the occasion, nothing to hint that the day might take a turn for the worse. Yes, there was nothing special about the day, nothing but a normal everyday wedding. Except it wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel Amelia Grimm died as she lived, a smile on her face and a drink in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ceremony itself had been short and sweet, just a few friends and family gathered to celebrate. Well, it was mostly Rapunzel’s friends, the groom didn’t have many, in fact Hugo would be surprised if he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>any. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The groom wasn’t the most friendly, honestly he didn’t know what Rapunzel saw in the man. He was cruel, manipulative, was her best friend’s ex and had a shady past with Rapuzel’s pseudo little brother, Varian. But it had been her parents' dying wish that she marry the man, so she did. And as the reception wound down, the even smaller group of friends gathered in the living room of Rapunzel’s newly inherited mansion, shoes discarded, fancier wear shed, just the lot of them enjoying each other’s company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, guys!” Rapunzel squealed excitedly, her hand resting on her new husband’s thigh. Varian snorted into his drink with a roll of his eyes. He really fucking hated this guy. “I just had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea! Why don’t we play hide and seek?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the kids game?” Cassandra asked, taking a sip from her champagne flute. “Isn’t that childish?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m inclined to agree with Cassie on this one.” Andrew said, pulling Rapunzel close. Hugo saw Eugene look away, hurt evident in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it sounds fun.” Varian said, with a shrug, his foot bouncing slightly on its perch on Hugo’s thighs. Hugo frowned at that, while Varian’s face was even and calm he knew his boyfriend’s nervous ticks and that was one of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re a child.” Andrew responded, not even bothering to look in Varian’s direction, waving him off like his opinion didn’t matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I’m going to have to side with Blondie and Hairstripe on this one.” Eugene interjected, the longing look he shot Rapunzel not lost on the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you would.” Cassandra snorted into her drink, a small flash of jealousy crossing her features as her eyes met Rapunzel’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course he would! It’s a good idea!” Rapunzel laughed, throwing her arms around Eugene in an awkward hug, her drink threatening to spill. “What about you, Hugo, Nuru? What do you guys think?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine with whatever.” Hugo said, and honestly he didn’t really care one way or another. It could be fun he supposed, lightly drumming his fingers on Varian’s knee as all eyes turned to Nuru. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do it. When are we going to have another chance?” Nuru answered, her word choice striking Hugo as odd. Why wouldn’t they have another chance? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay! Nuru count to 100!” Rapunzel shouted, already out of her seat and running down the hall, her drink spilling some as her socks slid on the tile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we’re doing this.” Andrew said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, and heading after Rapunzel. The group slowly started dispersing, some more enthusiastically than others, Nuru’s counting filling the halls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian grabbed Hugo’s hand, giggling as he led them down the various twists and turns of the mansion. He practically grew up there, visiting Rapunzel and her parents often since his dad worked with hers. He fully trusted Varian to lead them to the best hiding spot, so he was more than a little surprised when the younger pulled him into a bathroom. It definitely wasn’t the prime hiding spot he was expecting, but with the amount of bathrooms in the building the chances were pretty low for Nuru to stumble upon </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo frowned, opening his mouth to ask Varian what they were doing here of all places, hell, he was pretty sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>could’ve found a better hiding spot. He never got to ask, Varian’s mouth quickly covering his in a sloppy kiss, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on Hugo’s shirt. Hugo pulled back, prying the other’s hands away, eliciting a small whimper of protest from Varian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s gotten into you?” Hugo chuckled, pressing a softer kiss to Varian’s lips. Varian was not usually this sexually aggressive unless he was drunk, which given the amount of champagne he had it was definitely possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully you.” Varian said, his glassy blue eyes staring up at Hugo, definitely drunk then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re drunk.” Hugo said, Varian furiously shaking his head, a small pout on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing I’m drunk on is you.” Varian said with a laugh, a small snort following it. And that was enough to drive Hugo crazy. As dorky as it was he couldn’t get enough of that cute snort that followed Varian’s laugh when he was completely happy and at ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that supposed to be sexy?” Hugo teased, running a hand through Varian’s hair before claiming his lips again. Varian’s fingers resumed their work on Hugo’s shirt as Hugo trailed kisses down Varian’s neck. The thrill of possibly being caught by Nuru adding an element of excitement. They didn’t get very far, Varian barely undoing the buttons on his shirt when a scream rang throughout the house, a high pitched, blood curdling, scream. “What was that?” Hugo asked, pulling back, his eyes shining with concern as he glanced at the door, Varian seemingly unaffected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Varian said, placing kiss after kiss along Hugo’s collarbone. Hugo was so tempted to believe Varian, he just couldn’t in good conscience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People don’t typically scream like that because they’re having a good time.” Hugo argued, moving away from the younger so he could re-button his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Debatable.” Varian said, his arms crossed over his chest, looking unusually calm and sober given the situation. It was such a stark contrast to just a second ago, but he didn’t get the chance to think it over too much, another scream echoing through the halls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” Hugo grabbed Varian’s hand, running to where the scream was coming from. His heart pounding in his chest, hoping that it was nothing serious. He was wrong, so terribly wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel laid in the center of the bedroom, her white dress spread out underneath her, her glass shattered on the ground, her green eyes dull and unseeing, her skin too pale to be natural. Nuru had tears streaming down her cheeks, shaking as she cried, obviously the one to stumble upon the sight. Eugene didn’t look much better, his skin just as pale as Rapunzel’s, tears freely flowing. Cassandra knelt by her friend's body, giving a small shake of her head as she checked for a pulse, coming up with nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There has to be something we can do?!” Eugene said, frantically pacing the room, running a worried hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to call an ambulance. The police. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nuru said, her hands shaking as she brought them to her mouth to stifle another sob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are they going to do?! She’s dead!” Andrew shouted, casting a look at Rapunzel, was it hate? Annoyance, maybe? Whatever it was it wasn’t something expected from someone who just lost their wife. It set Hugo on edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to file a report. She’s dead, she was murdered.” Cassandra said, her tone even and calm, not sounding a bit shaken up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Eugene asked, joining Cassandra on the floor, gently caressing Rapunzel’s face as if it would wake her up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She had no pre-existing medical conditions before this. The only logical explanation is that she was murdered.” Cassandra explained, standing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the house is guarded. No one could’ve gotten in.” Hugo said, giving Varian’s hand a comforting squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which means it must’ve been one of us.” Varian said, the odd indifferent tone of his voice sending chills down his spine. He thought Varian would be more upset over Rapunzel’s death, but there was no real reaction whatsoever. Why wasn’t he reacting? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re accusing </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>of </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andrew shouted, a look of fury crossing his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the only logical conclusion, not that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand logic.” Varian said, keeping his voice flat and emotionless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You little shit.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andrew hissed, storming towards Varian, looking like he was about to murder the younger then and there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo stepped in front of his boyfriend, placing a hand on Andrew’s chest to stop his march. “I would think about your next move </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>carefully.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right, you know.” Eugene said, his eyes darkening. “You have the most to gain from killing Rapunzel. Her money, her name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the company, </span>
  </em>
  <span>now that you’re married everything would go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which is exactly why you are the murderer!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is fucking ridiculous! </span>
  <em>
    <span>All of you are fucking ridiculous!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andrew shouted, turning his attention from Varian to Eugene. “Why don’t we talk about why </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>killed her, hmm? You were jealous that she chose me! So you killed her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense why would I </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> If it was out of jealousy I would’ve killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eugene argued, standing face to face with Andrew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay~ while you two compare dick size I’m going to call the police, so if you’ll excuse me.” Cassandra said, crossing the room, phone in her hand, eyes narrowing slightly at Rapunzel’s body. He knew Cassandra was tough, she didn’t show too many emotions, but she was acting oddly cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so fast. We don’t know if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>killed her. You were always jealous of her, of our relationship.” Andrew said, grabbing Cassandra’s arm. She looked like she wanted to murder him, her jaw clenched, her phone clenched even tighter in her hand. Cassandra moves quickly, tearing her arm free and punching Andrew square in the nose, blood flowing from it as his head snapped back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch me again and the next dead body to turn up will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cassandra hissed, pushing past Varian and Hugo, a look of pure anger on her face. Her phone briefly caught Hugo’s eye, a picture of Rapunzel on the screen, wearing her wedding gown, laughing, a drink in her hand, standing right where her body now lay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go with her.” Nuru said, quickly following Cassandra out of the room, looking very eager to leave, almost too eager. Her footsteps rushed as she nearly tripped over the hem of her dress, and Nuru </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>tripped. Hugo frowned, turning his attention back to the others in the room, Eugene’s shoulders dropping but remaining tense, Andrew pinching his bleeding nose, glaring daggers at Rapunzel’s body. And Varian, just visible out of the corner of his eye, the younger’s eyes downcast, an almost thoughtful look on his face, he didn’t even really look present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should move her somewhere more comfortable.” Varian said, his tone soft, barely above a whisper, his face looking unusually pale. It was a nice sentiment he supposed, Varian just wanted her to be comfortable even in death. They couldn’t touch anything at the risk of contaminating the crime scene, no matter how much Hugo felt bad for Varian, he just wanted to make her more comfortable, they just couldn’t but Varian moved before Hugo could stop him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Var, don’t-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo and Eugene were too late, Varian already taking the champagne flute from Rapunzel’s hand. Varian startled, the glass slipping from his fingers and shattering on the floor. Varian looked mortified, immediately dropping to the ground, starting to scoop up the broken glass. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo was at Varian’s side in a second, the younger’s mumbled “I’m sorry’s” continuing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, just fucking great! Way to fucking go! There goes some prime evidence.” Andrew sneered, finally letting go of his nose. “Control your boyfriend better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ex-fucking-cuse me?” Hugo growled, quickly jumping to his feet, fully intending to knock the shit out of Andrew, and lucky for him no one was in his way, Eugene moving to kneel beside Varian, the older man looking unusually calm for someone on the verge of a breakdown mere seconds ago. Hugo ignored it, too focused on the asshole with a manbun in front of him. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>control him-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously.” Andrew interrupted, the man’s nonchalance over the situation driving Hugo absolutely mad. Hugo didn’t bother with a response this time, torn between consoling Varian and knocking Andrew flat on his ass. He didn’t have to decide, Eugene’s voice drifting over to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh guys? What the fuck is this?” Hugo turned to face Eugene, the glass shards he held in his hands turning a bright, almost neon pink. Varian’s the same color along with the two men’s hands, whatever the substance was coating their fingers where they had touched the glass. But that wasn’t all Rapunzel’s mouth and hand turning the same awful pink color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was poisoned?” Varian said, his hands shaking, the glass rattling together in his grasp. Hugo could see him shutting down from where he was standing, his eyes becoming glassy, his breaths starting to become shorter and shorter. He had witnessed his fair share of Varian’s panic attacks first hand to know what was coming next. Hugo grabbed Varian’s hands before they could close into fists, his fingers grazing the inside of his wrists, Varian’s head snapping up at the action. Varian’s eyes were oddly </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> all traces of previous panic gone, glossy with unshed tears, but they didn’t fall, which was odd in itself. Varian typically had no control when he was about to go into an attack, so why now? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it.” Cassandra said, re entering the room, Varian pulling away from Hugo at the distraction, the glass pieces falling to the ground once again. Cassandra watched them closely, her eyes drifting to Varian then to Eugene almost as if she were exchanging words with them, before she pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and used it to clean her hands. Hugo tilted his head, it seemed everyone was out of sorts with Raounzel’s death looming over them, Cassandra wasn’t one to worry about germs, so why bring sanitizer to a wedding of all things? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugh, your hand.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian looked panicked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looked worried, his voice barely audible to the rest of the group. Even Eugene looked a bit worried. It took much longer than it should have for Hugo to register the sting in his hand, the small trail of blood dripping down his index finger. If he had to guess it happened when Varian pulled his hands away, it wasn’t that big of a deal though, just a small cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal, babe.” Hugo said with a shrug, instinctively bringing the finger to his mouth, Varian’s eyes going wider still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugh-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra caught his wrist before Varian could, the younger deflating with relief. “We just found out she was poisoned and the first thing you do is stick your fingers in your mouth. Brilliant, absolutely fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hugo mumbled, not able to bring himself to say more, the tips of his ears heating up in embarrassment. He should’ve known better, he was slipping, he’d grown so comfortable around Varian and his friends he was forgetting all his street smarts, and right now he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should move back downstairs.” Nuru said, her voice soft and shaky. She seemed to be the only one reacting somewhat normally to this situation, well as normally as one might when they found their friend dead. “The police will be here soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone gave their own variations of agreement, the group slowly making their way out of the room. Andrew was the first to leave, his nose held high muttering something about the smell underneath his breath. Nuru followed quickly after, looking eager to be away from the body. Varian went next, grabbing Hugo’s hand and pulling him out the door. Hugo glanced over his shoulder, why he didn’t know, but he did. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Eugene stood, handing something to Cassandra as she whispered something to him. He couldn’t quite catch it, Varian already dragging him around the corner, his eyes locking with Cassandra’s for just a second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to grab a bandaid real quick.” Varian said, his voice sounding surprisingly normal for someone who was just on the verge of a breakdown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take him to get cleaned up.” Cassandra said, grabbing Varian’s arm as he moved past. Another silent conversation passing between the two. Varian raised an eyebrow, it was slight, Hugo wouldn’t have even noticed it if he hadn’t spent so long memorizing every detail of Varian’s face. Cassandra pursed her lips, Varian’s mouth opening slightly and for a moment Hugo thought he was going to argue before he gave a small nod. Hugo frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, he was getting really sick of these secret conversations. It was like everyone knew something he didn’t. It was annoying as fuck. He was on the verge of saying something, but Cassandra was on the move, ramming her shoulder into Andrew as she walked past and grabbed Hugo by the forearm. “The three of you should get cleaned up too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three?” Nuru asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Even Eugene looked confused, but he supposed that was nothing new. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>three.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cassandra emphasized, bringing her finger up as she pointed at each person. “One,” Varian, “two,” Eugene, “and three.” Andrew? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The group said in unison, each wearing an expression of shock and confusion as bright pink spread across Andrew’s shirt and hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t touch anything in there.” Hugo said, his voice low as he ran through the possibilities in his mind, his eyes locking briefly with Varian’s, an expression on the younger’s face akin to when he’d present Hugo with a particularly challenging problem and expect him to solve it. And that in itself was so terribly odd that Hugo lost his train of thought. Why would Varian react this way? Shouldn’t he also be trying to solve this mystery? Shouldn’t they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all? </span>
  </em>
  <span>So, why did it seem like he was the only one that gave a damn? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he did give Rapunzel her drink.” Nuru said, stroking her chin as her eyes lit up at the realization. She took a small step back, away from Andrew, her eyes widening with fear. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>poisoned </span>
  </em>
  <span>her! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do shit! This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking bullshit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Andrew hissed, backing up slightly, looking like he was ready to run at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how do you explain the stain?” Hugo asked, his eyes narrowing at the older man. Why did he suddenly look so guilty?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking know! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andrew backed up further, Eugene stepping behind him to stop him from running. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>in on this! You’re framing me! You little </span>
  <em>
    <span>shits </span>
  </em>
  <span>are trying to pin this on me, but it’s not going to fucking work! I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going down for this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s not your fault, why do you look so guilty?” Eugene hissed, sirens wailing in the distance getting closer and closer with each passing second. Andrew didn’t answer, didn’t respond, besides the wide, terrified look in his eyes. And then he ran. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It happened so fast that for a minute Hugo wasn’t sure what had happened, but Eugene had been thrown to the floor, Cassandra shouting after Andrew only to trip over Eugene, Nuru shrieked as she pulled Varian out of Andrew’s path, Varian looking downright terrified as Andrew flew past him. Hugo ran to Varian immediately, his hands running over the smaller as he checked for any injuries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Hugo asked, placing a kiss to Varian’s forehead as he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. You?” Varian said, taking Hugo’s hand in his and offering him a reassuring smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re good too, thanks for asking.” Eugene called from the floor, pulling himself into a sitting position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What now? He got away.” Nuru said, her hands shaking as she grabbed at the fabric of her dress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t get far. My dad will have the place surrounded.” Cassandra said, pushing herself to her feet, and dusting off her dress. “On the plus side the trial will be quick, running from a crime scene does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>look good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo sighed, at least that was a relief. This whole ordeal had been more than exhausting already, both mentally and physically. He was pretty sure he had emotional whiplash from the high of the wedding celebrations to the heartbreak of the murder. It was a lot to say the least. He just wished it had never happened, that Rapunzel was alive. It was childish but he held onto that hope until she was officially pronounced dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he worried about Varian, the younger quickly retreating in on himself, a few tears slipping past his eyelashes. Hell, even Hugo shed a few tears of his own. He held on tightly to Varian until they had to be separated for questioning. Cassandra looked just as calm and collected as always, Eugene was a downright sobbing mess, so was Nuru, the girl’s makeup long since ruined by her tears. They had all witnessed a tragedy and he couldn’t wait for it all to be fucking over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Six months, six </span>
  <em>
    <span>agonizing </span>
  </em>
  <span>months, and it was finally over. He supposed he should be grateful, normally these things would take longer, but the evidence against Andrew was overwhelming and yesterday he was sentenced to life behind bars. Hugo would’ve personally rather seen the death penalty, but that’s not what Rapunzel would’ve wanted. Regardless it was over and now they got to celebrate with a trip to the beach to spread Rapunzel’s ashes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange to see how much had changed over the course of those six months. Eugene has left almost immediately after Rapunzel’s murder, buying himself a beach house in Equis, which is where they would be spending the next </span>
  <em>
    <span>blissful </span>
  </em>
  <span>week. Lance followed shortly after with his daughters in tow. Cassandra stayed in Corona and became a sergeant on the police force. Nuru has gone on to secure herself an internship in forensic science, although she still didn’t have the stomach for it. Hugo and Varian returned to life as normal, although they did get to move into a better apartment and pay off their student loans with the sizable chunk of cash Rapunzel left Varian in her will. And if things went according to plan this weekend, the next wedding would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go, babe?” Varian asked, closing the trunk of the car with some difficulty, their suitcases just barely fitting inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup!” Hugo said, hopping into the passenger’s seat of the car and buckling you’re before taking Varian’s coffee so he could do the same. “Just two and a half hours and we’ll have our toes in the sand and a margarita in our hands.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a margarita in my hand. You’re the designated driver tonight, remember?” Varian said, taking a long sip from his coffee before placing it into the cup holder and turning on the car. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, the first bits of daylight just starting to peek over the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo yawned, stretching his legs out as far as they’d allow. “I was hoping you’d forget.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish.” Varian said with a slight roll of his eyes. “The deal was if I drove this morning you’d drive tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I know, but it’s hardly fair. You get a relaxing two hours in my company and I get to drag your drunk ass, Eugene, Cassandra, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lance’s back to the beach house. Not exactly a fair trade if you ask me.” Hugo whined, ignoring yet another eye roll from Varian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You agreed to it. Besides I’ll only have your blessed company for about twenty minutes before you fall back asleep.” Varian said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Hugo didn’t bother arguing he knew it was true, he definitely wasn’t a morning person. And in all honesty he had just agreed so he could snag a few extra hours of sleep on the way to the beach. Sure enough he was back asleep a few minutes after Varian’s words, his head lolling against the cool glass of the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*******************************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo, babe, wake up, please.” Hugo’s eyes fluttered open as Varian lightly shook his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We there?” Hugo asked groggily, rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes as he sat up properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost, we’re about thirty minutes out.” Varian said, his hand now shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight that shined in their faces. Hugo didn’t even need Varian to elaborate why he’d woken him up, Hugo’s own eyes squinting. “Can you get me my sunglasses? They’re in the glove compartment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know I saw you toss them there even though I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you-” Hugo cut his sentence short, his heart hammering in his chest as he spotted a tiny vial tucked away at the bottom of the compartment, small traces of a neon pink liquid gathered at the bottom of the vial. Hugo grabbed the vial, his mind racing as the cool glass connected with his fingertips. The small label on the side reading ‘Project Possum’. There was no mistaking it was Varian’s handwriting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, I’ll spend hours and hours begging for your forgiveness. Now can you please just hand me my sunglasses?” Varian said, oblivious to Hugo’s discovery or his inner turmoil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian, what’s this?” Hugo asked, even though he knew the answer, he needed to hear it from Varian, he needed to hear a defense, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason, </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything at all as to why it was the same fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’d found on Rapunzel’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, did they break? Hugo-” Varian turned his head, any amusement, any emotion at all slipping off his face as Hugo held up the vial. “Oh.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>All you have to fucking say is </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘oh’?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hugo said, the panic he felt slipping through into his voice, his tone raising a bit. At least Varian had the decency to look a little guilty at that. “Varian, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>is this?! Did- did you kill her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I-“ Varian laughed, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking laughed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Look, it’s not as bad as it seems. I’ll explain as soon as we get to the beach.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a fucking answer! Tell me what the fuck is going on right fucking now or pull the fuck over and let me out of the fucking car!” Hugo demanded, his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest. He felt so fucking sick. How could have Varian done this? How had he been so blind to see the signs? What else was he lying about? Was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>next? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He panicked, more than he’d already been panicking. His fucking boyfriend could be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they were driving to the beach like any other weekend with the ashes of his fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>victim </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the backseat. It was sick and twisted and his mind was screaming at him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get the fuck out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reached for the handle to the door, the sound of it locking reaching his ears shortly after. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep his hands from shaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, you’re being dramatic.” Varian said, reaching over to put his hand on top of Hugo’s. Hugo flinched away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>let me out of the car. You’re scaring me.” Hugo didn’t bother trying to keep the tremors out of his voice. He was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Varian right now. And Varian had the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity </span>
  </em>
  <span>to look hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Varian said, his blue eyes meeting Hugo’s frightened green ones for a second, nothing but worry, and concern, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>in them. It fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll explain, I will, just- just it’ll make more sense at the beach. Give me that long. I- do you trust me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. How could he? They’d apparently sent the wrong person to jail, and he was in the car with a possible murderer on his way to a vacation that all his friends </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wouldn’t be coming back from for at least a week. Things definitely weren’t looking very good. And yet he couldn’t say he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust Varian, because he still held onto the hope that this was all some kind of misunderstanding. “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*********************************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those last thirty minutes to the beach were more agonizing than the six months waiting for the trial to end. Hugo was on edge for the whole remainder of the ride, mindlessly twirling the vial between his fingers, trying to look anywhere but at Varian, while also keeping an eye on him. It was extremely difficult. Especially when Varian tried to make small talk and would nibble at his bottom lip the way he did whenever he was feeling particularly nervous or guilty about something. Hugo had to push away the desire to pull him into his arms and reassure him. Varian was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one that needed reassurance in this situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally they pulled up to the beach house, Eugene, Cassandra, Lance, Kiera, Catalina, and someone he didn’t quite recognize down by the water. The first three made their way over as soon as the car pulled up. Hugo sucked in a deep breath, were they all in on it? It would make sense they had known Varian since he was a kid. But why would they help him murder Rapunzel when they were all her friends too? He was supposed to be getting answers not more questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain.” Hugo said, undoing his seatbelt while watching Varian from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, enough bullshit. You said you’d explain when we got here, now I want a fucking explanation.” Hugo said, trying his best to remain calm and failing drastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Eugene asked, opening Varian’s door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He found the vial.” Varian elaborated, stepping out of the car as Eugene stepped back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we were going to tell him anyways.” Cassandra said with a wave of her hand, a beach ball settled comfortably on her hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You put it in the glove compartment didn’t you? You know I’ve told you multiple times it’s not a trash bin.” Lance scolded, patting Varian on the back as he hopped up onto the hood of the car. “You know what I always say,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Organized space, organized life.” The group deadpanned, each rolling their eyes. It was scary how in sync they all were. It was even scarier how they all were apparently a part of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all in on this?” Hugo asked, slamming the door shut as he stormed around to their side of the car. “You’re all fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah now. Slow your roll, kid. Let us explain ourselves.” Eugene said, Wrapping his arm around Hugo’s shoulder and guiding him to the center of their odd semi circle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’ll be better if we show him.” Varian said, leaning into Lance’s side. The group shared a look, before Eugene nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Sunshine!” Eugene called, the woman down by the water looked up. Hugo couldn’t see her face with the sun shining in his eyes, or the way her brown wide brimmed sun hat dipped down casting a shadow over the majority of her features, but he could see the simple green sundress she wore, the various freckles on her arms and shoulders, her petite frame, her bare feet buried in the sand, and her short choppy brown hair. He didn’t understand her importance in all of this, but he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t something strangely familiar about her. She bounded up to them, the closer she got the more of her features became visible, the soft roundness of her face, the splash of freckles across her nose, the slightly larger than average but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>as late as Varian’s front teeth, and those big, bright green eyes that were damn unmistakable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rapunzel?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo gasped, his eyes widening in shock. How could she be here when he saw her dead body? He saw her after she died, and yet here she was looking as healthy as ever, and very, very, much alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mrs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beatrice Fitzherbert.” She corrected with a wink, offering her left hand which now spotted a very sizable diamond ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck.” Hugo breathed out, feeling awfully lightheaded all of a sudden. He leaned back against the car, running his hands through his hair. “What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Varian said, plucking the vial from Hugo’s hand and holding the label up for Hugo to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Project Possum.” Hugo snorted, the meaning of the words finally clicking in his head. He couldn’t help but smile down at his boyfriend. “Clever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian beamed up at him, any tension between the two evaporating. “Thanks! I try.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I doubted you.” Hugo said, running his hands down Varian’s arms until he reached his wrists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I lied to you.” Varian said, pressing himself against Hugo’s chest and standing on his tiptoes to place a soft kiss to his lips. Hugo smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around Varian’s waist and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He accepted Varian’s apology, more relieved that he wasn’t in love with a murderer, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t use this to wiggle out of being the designated driver tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww!” Rapunzel, or was it Beatrice now, and Lance cooed, Eugene and Cassandra making various gagging noises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, will you two stop that? They’re in love.” Rapunzel said, clasping her hands together in front of her chest, leaning against Eugene. His look of disgust quickly turned lovestruck as he wrapped his arm around Rapunzel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how’d you do it?” Hugo asked, the last of his nerves calming as he pulled Varian to his side, wanting him as close as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it all started at brunch.” Rapunzel started, fixing her hat a bit. Hugo couldn’t help but stare at her, it was so odd to see her here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“And I was complaining about how my parents would only give me my inheritance if I married Andrew of all people. Not that I care about the money, but if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t get it the money would just become the banks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we all know the bank isn’t going to do shit with it. Not anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>at least.” Eugene said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I decided to marry Andrew. Sure I’d be miserable but I could do something with the money.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I’d rather die than marry Andrew.” Cassandra said, an almost proud smirk on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>did.” Hugo snorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s when I came up with the brilliant idea for Rapunzel to fake her own death!” Eugene said proudly, holding Rapunzel close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I could probably make something that she could take that wouldn’t actually harm her but would make her appear to be dead.” Varian said, tapping the vial once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said there was no way in hell he could.” Lance said, ruffling Varian’s hair from where he sat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I did!” Varian stuck his tongue out at Lance. “But there were a couple setbacks. Like the color showing up after a certain amount of time, and I couldn’t get it to wear off in anything less than three hours, but~ we did find out hand sanitizer gets rid of the color.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why Cassandra had the hand sanitizer.” Hugo mused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How were you testing all of this by the way?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, let’s not talk about that, focus on the story, babe.” Varian chuckled, patting Hugo’s chest. Hugo frowned, he’d let it go for now but they’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>be having that conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And once Varian had a working solution, I couldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rapunzel said, moving her hands excitedly. “But then the hard work came, figuring out what would happen to the money, how I would go about “dying”, if we were to blame anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously the original plan was to make it look like a suicide, but then </span>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eugene sneered, Cassandra scoffing and rolling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been trying to get him behind bars for ages, but he always managed to clear his name. Murder is much harder to clear your name of.” Cassandra explained, a dark look in her eyes. “We knew he’d get at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>a life sentence, and after everything he did to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>to Varian, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he more than deserves it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo couldn’t help but agree with that, Andrew was as sleezy as they came. And while he didn’t know a lot about what happened between him and Cassandra, he knew plenty about what happened to Varian. He was a manipulative bastard, he took advantage of Varian when he was desperate and vulnerable. He got Varian involved with things no sixteen year old should be. He was the reason for many of Varian’s sleepless nights, his brief relapse last year, and his short stint in rehab. It had been a hell of a trying time in their relationship, but they had pulled through. Hugo pulled Varian closer, hoping that the younger felt better now that Andrew was locked up for good. Varian’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, realizing that he’d missed part of the story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-and since I poured Rapunzel’s drink the chemical would show up </span>
  <em>
    <span>eventually, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the money would go to me with her new will, I needed an alibi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I was just an alibi?” Hugo teased, gently lifting Varian’s chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A sexy alibi.” Varian responded, a lopsided grin on his face, his buck teeth sticking out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet your ass.” Hugo pressed a quick kiss to Varian’s lips, keeping it short and sweet so the rest wouldn’t tease them again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s where yours truly comes in!” Lance announced, patting Hugo on the back so hard he pitched forwards a bit. “While you all were framing Andrew I was getting Rapunzel to safety and draining the money. Did a little switcheroo with the body. Rapunzel gave me access to her account to get a sizable chunk out for her and Eugene to get set up. And as for the rest of the money-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian broke out of Hugo’s hold to reach back into the car, pulling out the canister that was supposed to contain Rapunzel’s ashes, and popped off the lid, wads of cash sitting within. Hugo’s eyes widened at the sight of it, it was easily more money than he’d seen in his entire life. “Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was in the car? This whole fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>time?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup!” Varian said, popping the ‘p’. “And now it's where it </span>
  <em>
    <span>rightfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>belongs.” He handed it over to Rapunzel, the brunette nodding as she took it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With all of us.” Rapunzel said, handing each person in their small group a wad. “And now that that’s all settled, who’s hungry?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group broke off then, each giving some kind of agreement, leaving only Varian and Hugo by the car. Hugo grabbed Varian’s wrist before he could follow the group. “You lied to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry, but-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We said we wouldn’t lie to each other anymore, not after- Varian, I thought- I assumed the worst, and then in the car. You could’ve said something, you could’ve said </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo said, moving some of Varian’s fringe out of his face. He wasn’t as upset as he thought he’d be, sure he was a little hurt, but he was glad Varian was okay. They just needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>communicate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I didn’t mean to make you worry, but I know if I told you, you’d try to stop me, especially since Andrew was involved, but it was Rapunzel’s only chance at a life, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a real life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I couldn’t let her throw that away.” Varian said, cupping Hugo’s face, the slight glisten of tears in his eyes. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but next time for all that’s holy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>just fucking talk to me.” Hugo said, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. I’m sorry, I-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No more apologizing. It’s done, it’s over.” Hugo said, talking more about the investigation, more than the faked death, Andrew was gone and he couldn’t hurt Varian anymore. He pulled Varian into a tight hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back as small hiccups fell from his lips. It didn’t last long, Varian pulling back a bit to wipe at his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” Hugo asked, cupping Varian’s face as he nodded. “Good, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are going to spend all weekend making it up to me. And you can start by being the designated driver tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed, nodding again as Hugo planted a kiss to his nose. “How did I know you’d say that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because after all this shit who wouldn’t need a margarita or twenty?” Hugo teased, grabbing Varian’s hand as they headed towards the house. “By the way, has anyone told Nuru?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian froze, his face paling a bit as he brought his hand up to rub at his arm. “Uh, about that…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Sing Me a Song, My Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo fumbled with Varian’s phone, desperately trying to unlock it before the younger’s alarm went off. Why his boyfriend couldn’t use facial recognition, or a thumb print like any other sane person he had no idea, instead he liked to change the password at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>once a week. It was irritating as hell, especially when Varian made a game out of it and gave Hugo a long ass equation to figure out the password only to change it the next day. It was especially irritating now that Varian had figured out what a rickroll was and had set the song for his alarm. It had been going on for a fucking week and he was at wits end. He swore if he heard that song one more </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>time he’d be without a boyfriend and with a life sentence in jail. The phone in his hand went off, the song echoing through the quiet of their small apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never gonna give you up</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo let out a muffled scream into the throw pillow on their recliner, chucking the phone across the room. It was a bad idea really, now he couldn’t get the fucking music to shut off. Varian lazily opened his eyes, a smug smirk on his lips as he stretched, rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian, I swear to </span>
  <em>
    <span>God-“ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were atheist?” Varian interrupted, blinking innocently up at Hugo, his chin resting on his arms, his blue eyes still half lidded with sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up.” Hugo growled, practically pulling out his hair as the song continued playing. “Varian, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m fucking begging you change that alarm.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I think it’s nice.” Varian yawned, leaning back to sit on his knees as he stretched, the hem of his shirt riding up. “I like starting my day on such an…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>encouraging</span>
  </em>
  <span> note, don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t honestly like that song.” Hugo said, watching the younger as he slid off the couch, he didn’t go get his phone, instead making his way over to where Hugo sat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Varian said, settling on Hugo’s lap and placing a soft kiss to his lips, his hand running through Hugo’s loose hair. It was just the two of them relaxing at home all day, he’d seen no point in putting it up. Varian placed another kiss to Hugo’s nose before nuzzling against his chest, letting out another sleepy yawn. “The fact that it annoys you is just a plus.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo felt his fingers twitch from their spots around Varian. It would be so easy to strangle the younger, no one would have to know, he could hide the body very well, and if he asked for Donella’s help no one would ever find it. But then who would annoy him as much as Varian? He let himself relax despite the fact that the song still played in the background. It wouldn’t stop until they physically stopped the alarm. Hugo grit his teeth at the noise, but kept his grip on Varian loose. “And, pray tell, what is it you like so much about that cursed song?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The words.” Varian chuckled, his laugh reverberating through Hugo’s chest. He lifted his head once more, placing a finger over Hugo’s lips as he opened his mouth to say something. “Shh, listen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo frowned but did as his boyfriend asked, Varian adjusting himself into a more comfortable position on Hugo’s lap, cupping his face and pressing their foreheads together. Varian’s voice was soft, quieter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slower, </span>
  </em>
  <span>much more intimate and genuine than the one that came through the phone, and goddamn it he could listen to Varian sing the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>alphabet </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it would be angelic. He was almost completely entranced as his boyfriend sang along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never gonna give you up~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never gonna let you down~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never gonna run around and desert you~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never gonna make you cry~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never gonna say goodbye~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo didn’t let Varian finish the song, quickly claiming his lips in a soft, slow kiss. Varian let out a little squeak of surprise at the kiss, but easily melted into it. It was soft and sweet and Hugo even found himself not minding that the song still played in the background, Varian’s version still looping in his head. Hugo pulled away, running his thumb over Varian’s freckled cheekbones, laughing softly at Varian’s offended pout. “I gotta give it to you, sweet cheeks, it’s a damn good song.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can keep the alarm?” Varian asked, his eyes sparkling in the fading light of their apartment. He nibbled at his bottom lip in a way that made Hugo want to kiss him all over again, not that he needed much reason for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On one condition.” Hugo said, letting his hands slip underneath Varian’s shirt, the fabric still wrinkled from his nap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s that?” Varian asked with a small roll of his eyes, a playful smirk on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>singing it.” Hugo said, his own smirk gracing his features as Varian’s face flushed red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- uh, I don’t know.” Varian mumbled, attempting to bury his face in Hugo’s neck, the other not allowing him to, pecking his lips in a way that made Varian’s face turn redder still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the most beautiful voice, love.” Hugo said, kissing the back of Varian’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sing with me?” Varian asked, the question catching Hugo off guard. He blinked up at his boyfriend, his lips still grazing the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sing with me!” Varian said, this time with much more determination. He leapt to his feet, pulling Hugo up with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not much of a singer.” Hugo responded. It was true, he’d never really sung before. It wasn’t something that really interested him from the occasional catchy tune that begged to be belted when he was alone in his car. And he knew for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fact </span>
  </em>
  <span>he didn’t have shit on Varian’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar.” Varian deadpanned, sticking his tongue out at Hugo before taking both his hands and spinning them in a circle. “I want your voice to be the first thing I hear in the morning, regardless of how “good” it is or not. So, sing with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled at Varian’s words, bringing him close so he could place a kiss to his forehead. “Okay, but if we suck it’s on you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian said, grabbing his phone off the floor and setting it up to record their voices. Hugo smiled even wider as Varian took his hands again, singing at the top of his lungs, verse after verse, over and over, Hugo joining whenever he wasn’t laughing at his boyfriend’s theatrics. And if they got a few complaints from their neighbors then who gave a fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Love is Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m which rapunzel says fuck as a treat cause fuck homophobes!!! Warnings for homophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rapunzel’s squeal could be heard from a mile away, the blonde quickly scooping up the two younger boys in a fierce hug. “You guys look </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I’d like to be able to, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hugo grumbled, trying and failing to get out of Rapunzel’s grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At this point you should just accept it.” Varian laughed, bringing his arms up to return the hug as best he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Sunshine, ponytail is right, they do need to breathe.” Eugene said, patting Rapunzel’s shoulder gently telling her to let go of her victims. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, sorry!” Rapunzel laughed, finally releasing the two boys. “But you do look adorable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian beamed, placing a kiss to Hugo’s cheek before the older spun him in a little circle. Hugo smiled down at his boyfriend, Varian wearing a pair of cuffed jean shorts, knee high rainbow socks, a grey tank top with the sleeves tied up with blue, purple, and pink ribbons that read ‘bi disaster- stay clear’ in bold print, his cheeks sporting small painted bi flags on them. Hugo was dressed similarly with the same shorts and socks, but his shirt was a grey crop top with pink, yellow, and blue ribbons on the sleeves which read ‘pantastic’ across the front, his cheeks sporting the pan flag on them, his hair tied up in colorful ribbons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks! It was hell getting this one into anything that wasn’t a flannel.” Hugo said, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Varian’s jeans as Varian stuck his tongue out at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eugene said, rolling his eyes as he pulled Rapunzel to his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is honestly so rude, I feel so attacked right now.” Varian teased, Eugene reaching forward to ruffle his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know we love you.” Rapunzel said, trying and failing to hide her laugh behind her hand. “But we can’t show our pride on an empty stomach! Let’s go get some breakfast!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel ran ahead, Varian following quickly behind her, they did have the biggest appetites of the small group so Hugo wasn’t particularly surprised. He was surprised, however when Eugene placed a hand on his shoulder, a questioning look on his face. He couldn’t help the small swell of panic in his gut, he’d gotten more than one shovel talk from the man already and he didn’t expect them to stop anytime soon. “Hey, kid, you think you could paint those little flags on our faces too?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo smiled brightly, it seemed the holiday of sorts brought out the best in even Eugene. “Does Rapunzel have a makeup palette I can borrow?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell, I got my own.” Eugene said, clapping Hugo’s back and sending the young man pitching forward as he tossed a small makeup palette into the air. Hugo barely caught it, shooting a glare at Eugene’s back as he sauntered into the restaurant. Hugo took a deep breath, he wasn’t going to let anything ruin his mood today, and followed the group inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The diner was one they’d been to numerous times before, a quiet little place on the side of the road, not many people paid it much mind, but it was one of his favorite places. The worn out leather seats and the outdated tables have it a certain charm, and he had spent many nights both alone and with Varian in those booths. It held many special memories and now there’d be another, their first pride festival. Hugo had been many times in the past, but this was the first time he’d get to go with Varian and their friends. He slid into the booth next to Varian, his hand finding a spot on Varian’s thigh as soon as he was settled. Varian smiled at him, his hand resting on Hugo’s knee. Hugo returned the smile, rubbing their noses together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A group of people snickered from a few tables over, the tone harsh and demeaning. Hugo shot them a glare over his shoulder, Varian giving his knee a light squeeze and shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignore them.” Varian said, placing a soft kiss to Hugo’s lips. More snickers sounded behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve been doing that since we walked in.” Rapunzel said, angrily dumping an insane amount of sugar into her coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene pried the sugar out of Rapunzel’s hands. “It’s not worth it, Sunshine. Besides, Hugo agreed to give us little flags.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Rapunzel beamed, already sliding over to Hugo and Varian’s side of the booth. “Me first.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to it.” Varian laughed, moving over to sit by Eugene as Hugo pulled out the makeup palette. He made quick work of adding their respective flags to their cheeks, almost wishing he’d used makeup instead of face paint for him and Varian solely for the fact that Rapunzel and Eugene’s flags had a slight hint of glitter to them. By the time he’d finished their order had been taken and Varian was back at his side where he belonged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do we do when we get there?” Varian asked, spooning more whipped cream into his hot chocolate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun.” Hugo said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He intended to say more, but another snicker caught his attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet it’s real fun giving it to him up the ass.” One of the girls at the table said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo was seeing red at this point, those insensitive </span>
  <em>
    <span>assholes </span>
  </em>
  <span>kept making jabs the whole time they were there. Varian placed a hand on his cheek, lightly shaking his head. “Ignore them, they’re not worth it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish </span>
  </em>
  <span>your guy gave it to you up the ass!” Eugene yelled across the dining room, standing up in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eugene.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rapunzel hissed, pulling him back down. “Don’t give them the satisfaction. Let’s just go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group slid out of the booth, not wanting to waste any more time there. They could always grab breakfast somewhere else, somewhere less hostile. They were almost to the exit when another voice echoed behind them. “Ah, I guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship, and I bet you let her peg you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eugene.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel froze, a look of anger crossing her face like Hugo had never seen before, her hand twitching at her side. “On second thought-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blondie-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel moved quickly, spinning around and picking up a frying pan that just so happened to be sitting in the middle of the counter, sending it flying through the air. There was a brief moment of silence, an odd second where the pan seemed to be moving in slow motion as it soared through the air, and then it hit its target. The poor unfortunate, well not unfortunate in Hugo’s opinion, the idiot more than deserved it, sap at the center of the table of homophobes got hit square in the forehead with the pan, sending him flying back, his chair tipping over. There was another moment of silence and then all hell broke loose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You little </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of the girls yelled, lunging at Rapunzel, Eugene putting himself between the two. The girl had a smug look on her face, her voice mocking. “You wouldn’t hit a girl.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an equal opportunist, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cunt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Eugene said, kicking the girls legs out from underneath her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo watched the situation unfold with a shocked expression, he hadn’t expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rapunzel </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people to start a fight and yet here they were. He hadn’t even noticed another one of those sorry excuses for a decent human being sneaking up behind him until the sound of a plate breaking reached his ears. He turned to see Varian with the broken remains of a plate in his hands, the food on the floor with the person, a proud smirk on Varian’s face. It didn’t last long, the boy being tackled to the floor by another assailant. Hugo wasted no time jumping onto that person’s back and wrapping his arms around their throat. He didn’t know where Eugene and Rapunzel were, but given the sounds of the frying pan swinging through the air it couldn’t be far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duck!” Rapunzel yelled, Hugo barely having time to follow the instruction before the frying pan collided with the person’s head, sending them pitching forward. Hugo rolled off their back, his head spinning as he hit the ground. He quickly pulled Varian to his feet, the younger looking a little dazed and sporting a freshly spilt lip, but otherwise in one piece. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Hugo asked, cupping Varian’s face as he checked for any more injuries. Varian hummed, nodding his head as he did so. Hugo placed a soft kiss to his forehead, opening his mouth to say more, but Rapunzel interrupted them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think that’s the last of them.” She said, dusting off her hands and tucking her frying pan underneath her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did amazing, Sunshine.” Eugene said, wrapping his arm around his wife as they admired their handy work. Hugo and Varian joined them. The group shared a look, each of them knowing exactly what they meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the count of three?” Varian asked, a smirk already working its way onto his lips. “One, two, three!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, homophobes!” The group shouted, each sticking up their middle fingers. The small diner erupted into applause. Their victory was short lived as the sounds of sirens reached their ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>did I know you all would be at the bottom of this?” Cassandra said, pulling her sunglasses off, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down the group, her badge glinting in the sunlight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I know the drill.” Eugene said, leading Rapunzel away from the scene and into the cop car. Hugo smiled widely as they left the diner, they’d probably never be allowed back but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twelve hours later they all sat in a holding cell. After hours of processing and three failed phone calls to Nuru, they finally had a moment to relax. Rapunzel was on the women’s side, a line formed around her as she chatted to the other women and braided their hair. Eugene was currently playing a harmonica he’d taped to the underside of the bench a while ago. Varian rested his head on Hugo’s shoulder, their hands linked together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity Nuru burst through the door. Her sparkly rainbow skirt doing nothing to dim the petite girls fury. “I swear if I have to bail you guys out </span>
  <em>
    <span>one more time-“ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you ice cream.” Hugo cut her off, a wide smile splitting her features, the small bi and trans flags crinkling on her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Amber too?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Hugo agreed with a tired sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great she’s in the car.” Nuru said, stepping to the side so the guard could let them out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car ride was silent, Rapunzel and Eugene chatting quietly in the back, while Varian rested his head on Hugo’s shoulder. Hugo placed a soft kiss on top of his head, Varian turning to look up at him, a goofy smile on his face despite the tiredness that lingered in his eyes. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to go to your first pride festival.” Hugo whispered, Varian gently brushing Hugo’s stray hairs out of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I still had fun. Nothing better than telling off a bunch of assholes, right?” Varian said, yawning as he returned his head to its previous position. “Besides, there’s always next year.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and it’ll be the best year ever.” Hugo said, kissing Varian’s head again as they slowly drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been in a bit of an inspiration dry spell but my peeps on discord got me feeling soft so have this lil one shot I had saved up!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian smiled as Hugo pecked his lips over and over again, each time Varian trying to catch his lips to pull him into a proper kiss. Hugo laughed as he pulled back before showering the younger with another onslaught of kisses, his hands lingering on Varian’s waist, his thumbs running over Varian’s stomach. One of Varian’s hands rested on Hugo’s chest, the other tangled in his still loose hair, their legs still intertwined. They’d spent the better half of the morning just like this, wrapped up in each other, enjoying the feeling of the other pressed against them, their lips constantly touching. Hugo leaned in for another kiss, this one slightly longer, just enough to allow Varian to pull Hugo into a proper kiss. They moved their lips together softly and slowly, Varian gently nipping at Hugo’s bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha.” Varian teased, his lips grazing over Hugo’s as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo hummed, sending a welcome sensation through their lips as one of his hands moved to Varian’s hair, fingers running through the messy black locks. “You always do.” Hugo whispered, pecking Varian’s lips as they resumed their game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled, chasing after Hugo’s lips again. It didn’t take long for him to catch Hugo, in fact it was almost like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be caught. Varian deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore Hugo’s mouth like he had done a thousand times before. “Gotcha again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo brushed his thumb over Varian’s face, smiling softly at his boyfriend, this time Hugo placing a kiss to Varian’s forehead instead of his lips. “We should probably get out of bed. It’s almost lunch time and I’m sure Rapunzel is wondering why we missed breakfast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let her wonder. I want to stay here with you.” Varian said, rubbing their noses together as he cupped Hugo’s face, bringing their lips together once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo hummed contently, moving to place kisses along Varian’s cheeks, nose, lips, and jawline. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Varian said, the words easily rolling off his tongue as they had the first time he had said them. He frowned slightly at the thoughtful look on Hugo’s face, his green eyes examining him, watching him closely as if he was searching for more, as if he wanted more. Varian kissed the small crease between Hugo’s eyebrows as they scrunched together. “What are you thinking about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, babe.” Hugo said with a light shake of his head, pulling Varian into his arms. It made it harder to see his boyfriend’s face but Varian wasn’t complaining, relishing in his boyfriend’s warmth and snuggling up to him. He knew Hugo would continue his train of thought on his own, whenever he was ready. Hugo sighed, the sound reverberating in his chest where Varian laid his head, the sound of his heartbeat lulling the younger slowly back to sleep. “Do you ever think about what comes next? For us, I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of Varian’s lips turned up into a small smile. He had been thinking about it, he’d been thinking about it a lot actually. Before now they had put off all talks of marriage, they were too broken, both of them needing a lot of space and work on themselves before they could commit to a marriage that would be healthy and stable. Now, two years later, Varian felt that they were at that place, they’d hashed a lot of things out, figured out how to work as a couple, and even how they worked alone, they found themselves and came back together stronger than ever. He’d just been waiting for a sign Hugo felt the same before going through with any proposal plans. And he was certain this was it, but he still wasn’t going to push anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I do.” Varian answered, lacing his fingers with Hugo’s and placing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “But I’m happy as long as I have you, in any way that I can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so sappy.” Hugo snorted, returning the favor and kissing Varian’s knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I answered honestly.” Varian huffed, not genuinely upset but just enough for Hugo to feel the need to run his fingers through Varian’s hair, lightly massaging his scalp. Varian could easily fall asleep like this, but he didn’t let himself. “And you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo took in a deep breath. Varian nibbled at his bottom lip in anticipation for the older’s answer, but didn’t dare rush him as he gathered his thoughts. “Yeah, I do. I’ve thought about what my life would be like without you in it, I’ve thought about where I’d be and who I’d be with. I’ve thought about so many fucking possiblities. And I’ve decided there’s nothing, and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want more than having you by my side for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled up at Hugo, sometime during his little declaration moving to rest his chin on Hugo’s chest. Varian brought Hugo’s face down for another quick kiss, the angle a bit awkward but they made it work. And he couldn’t help but think Hugo’s words sounded vaguely like a proposal, his heart fluttering excitedly at the possibility. “Are you proposing?” Varian asked, half teasing and half serious. A part of him almost wished he was, while another part hoped he wasn’t so he could see out his own proposal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Hugo said simply, brushing Varian’s hair back and out of his face. “But I want to. If that’s okay with you? If you think we’re ready, if you still want this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Varian said, moving so he was straddling Hugo, placing kisses everywhere he could as he spoke. “I love you so much. I love you for asking, I love you for wanting to have me in your life, I love you for working through all this </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me. So, yeah, I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re okay with this? You’re okay with me planning a proposal?” Hugo asked, grabbing Varian’s face before he could start another onslaught of kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay? I’m more than okay with it! Hell I might beat you to a proposal.” Varian said, wiggling his eyebrows as Hugo burst out into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, Goggles. I’d like to see you try.” Hugo teased, quickly flipping them so Varian was underneath him, his hands gently trapping Varian’s wrists by his head. Varian wiggled a bit as Hugo ran his hands down Varian’s arms and sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna bet?” Varian said with a smug smirk, keeping his hands up as Hugo continued trailing his fingers down Varian’s body, a smug look of his own on his face. One thing that had never changed between the two of them was their rivalry, whether it be who can cook the best, or one upping each other with dates, it was something that made them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even if they did get carried away from time to time. “Whoever has the best proposal gets to choose the honeymoon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo laughed, returning his hands to Varian’s wrists, kissing him again before sliding back down Varian’s body and up again as he stretched. He placed another chaste kiss to Varian’s lips before finally answering. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to lose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you so sure?” Varian asked, bringing one hand up to cup Hugo’s face as the older released it, lacing their fingers together with their other hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo hummed, a thoughtful look crossing his features. “Because I’m generally better than you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian laughed, perhaps a bit too loud, and given the offended look on Hugo’s face definitely a bit too long. Varian leaned up to kiss Hugo’s lips, still giggling as he did so, it was less of a kiss and more just Varian laughing against Hugo’s lips. “I’m sorry, love, I’m sorry. You’re amazing and I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve said that like five times already.” Hugo teased, letting out his own laugh as he kissed the younger properly. “I’m not saying it back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay.” Varian said softly, running his thumb across Hugo’s cheek, a soft look on Varian’s face. “I don’t say it because I want to hear it back, I say it because I love you and I want you to know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo blinked, an almost confused look crossing his face before it dissolved into something softer, Varian could practically see the hearts in his eyes. Hugo took Varian’s hand kissing his fingers, his palm, his wrist, all the way down his arm, his shoulder, collarbone, up his neck, his jawline, and his cheek, before stopping his lips centimeters from Varian’s. “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian smiled, closing the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Hugo’s neck as the older settled on top of him. They pressed their foreheads together when they separated for air. “See this is why I’m going to win.” Varian teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it back, I hate you.” Hugo said, a playful pout on his face. Varian laughed, kissing Hugo’s cheeks and nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me make it up to you then. How does breakfast in bed sound?” Varian asked, with another series of kisses, ending with one to Hugo’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing.” Hugo answered, placing one last chaste kiss to Varian’s lips before rolling to the side so the other could get up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian slid out their bed, leaning over and kissing Hugo’s cheek. “I love you.” He said softly, padding into their kitchen as Hugo held a hand to his cheek, a dumb love struck expression on his face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>